The Average Unlikely Love Story!
by Moomoogirl1
Summary: AU. Kagome was just your average girl with an obnoxious cousin named Kikyo. When she starts to have feeling for her cousins ex, Kikyo has other ideas. IK MS. *Complete*
1. Moving Away

Title: The average unlikely love story.

Summary: Kagome was just an ordinary girl with an obnoxious cousin named Kikyo. When Kagome starts to develop feelings for her cousin's ex (Guess who) Kikyo has other ideas.

Hello everybody! I'm Moomoogirl1! Thank you for reading my story! I hope you like it! I do not own Inuyasha. It belongs to Rumiko Takahshi. I do own Yuki tough. (Yeah!)

Chapter 1.

Kagome looked up at the sky. It was a sunny day perfect for riding her bike. She sighed. Unfortunately she had other things to worry about.

"Kagome!" called her little brother Souta. " Hurry up! We're leaving in a hour!" Kagome frowned "I know that silly!" She yelled. Kagome loved her little brother but sometimes she wished he would just leave her alone. " Okay then help me with these bags!" Souta said staggering with a suitcase.

Kagome walked over to her brother and lifted up the bag with ease. "What do you say?" Kagome asked Souta. "Thank you Kagome." Souta smiled while picking up a bag that he could actually lift. Kagome smiled back even tough she was really sad.

As they both walked to the car Kagome sighed again " So we're really moving" She thought. " It's not like I'm leaving my school or anything but to live with that…Ugh! Just thinking about her gives me a headache.

Kagome put the suitcase in the trunk. She looked up in the Motel they had been staying in for the last few days. "It was good while it lasted" Kagome thought. Kagome house was sadly in ruins. Somehow someone, probably a drunk, had set the house on fire. Maybe they were doing it for fun. The reason would not have been an excuse.

Luckily no one was in the house when the fire happened. They had all gone out on a day picnic only to find their house in flames. All of their clothes, furniture and possessions were lost in the fire. Nothing important had been burned except for special things to Kagome that would be lost forever.

Just thinking about the fire made Kagome even sadder. "And now" she thought "comes the next bad thing to happen in my life."

Kagome was so deep in thought that she didn't notice her mother calling her. "Kagome! Kagome are you all right?" Kagome snapped out of her thoughts. "Mom!" she said startled "Sorry I didn't notice you!" Ms. Higurashi smiled. "That's okay dear. Just make sure you pack those suitcases right."

Kagome put on another fake smile. "Don't worry mom." Kagome smiled some more. "I'll take care of everything." "Me too!" Souta grinned. Unlike his sister, Souta was okay about moving. In fact the whole idea seemed to excite him.

Kagome's grandfather came out of the Motel at a slow pace. "The bagels they serve here are too tuff!" he complained. "That's okay father." Ms. Higurashi smiled. "We'll get you something softer on the road." "The sooner we get on the road…" Gramps yawned for a sec before continuing. " The sooner we can see Yuki and Kikyo."

"Yeah" Kagome thought. "I can see my precious cousin Kikyo" Ms. Higurashi saw the frown on her daughter's face. "Kagome? Are you're alright?" she asked a little worried. Kagome smiled "Yes Mom. I'm fine."

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Souta yelled as he jumped into the car. "I thought we don't leave until three o'clock." said Grandpa. "Well I guess we can leave earlier." Ms. Higurashi said smiling a bit until she saw Kagome frown again. "Yeah, Let's go!" Souta grinned some more. While everyone Kagome looked back. "Good bye happiness" she mumbled as she got into the car to face the road that lead ahead of her.

Well that's it. Inuyasha and Kikyo will come in the next chapter. Please review! With cherries on top! As I always say reviews brighten one's day! (Man, do I sound like Barney or what?)


	2. Kagome and Kikyo's bad day

Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 2! If you're a fan of Kikyo don't read any further. I hate Kikyo. A lot. Okay moving on.

I do not own Inuyasha or any of my favorite shows for that matter. Rumiko Takahshi owns it. I do however own Yuki and you can't have her!

Chapter 2

Inuyasha looked at his watch. It was almost three thirty five and Kikyo still wasn't here. He tried looking for her at school but no matter where he went there was no Kikyo. He was almost about to give up searching completely until he heard his cell phone ring.

"Hello?" he answered. "Inuyasha is that you?" he heard the caller say. "Kikyo!" Inuyasha said relieved. "Where are you?' "Never mind that," Kikyo said. She sounded stern almost angry. "Meet me at the mall. Wait for me by the 99 cents store Okay?" "Okay" Inuyasha said uncertain. Why did Kikyo sound so upset? "Bye" she said quickly before hanging up leaving a confused Inuyasha.

Now here he was waiting for her. Nearly half an hour had past and she still wasn't here. "She's hardly ever late." he thought, "Unless she goes on a shopping spree." He was about to call her again until he saw her figure walking towards him. Inuyasha walked to Kikyo.

"What took you so long?" he asked. Kikyo looked at him and frowned. "Inuyasha we need to talk," she said without even saying hello. "What's the matter?" Inuyasha said a little surprised. "Did something happen?"

Kikyo sighed. "Inuyasha, for the past three weeks you were suppose to go take me to dinner, then go shopping and then go to the fair." "Oh yeah" Inuyasha mumbled. "Listen I was …" "Busy right?" Kikyo spat out. "That's all you've been saying lately!"

"Kikyo it's just that…" How could he explain it? "Yeah I see what your saying" Kikyo glared. "You're to busy for me!" Inuyasha 's patience wore off quickly. "It's not like I missed you're birthday or anything!" he yelled, "Would you let me explain and stop acting like a big stupid baby!"

Kikyo face changed as if she had been smacked in the face. Inuyasha wish he could of taken back all the things he just said but it was too late. "Is that how you feel?" Kikyo glared even harder. "Fine then Inuyasha Takahashi! It's over!"

Now it was Inuyasha's turn to look like he had been smacked in the face. "What?" he said not believing he had just heard that. "You heard me!" Kikyo screamed. "It's over! We're trough! Done! Do I have to make it any more clearer?"

Now if Inuyasha weren't stubborn he would have said "No Kikyo don't leave me! I love you and I'm sorry. Unfortunately ( or maybe fortunately) Inuyasha was not about to let Kikyo win so easily. "Fine you big baby!" he yelled. "Who needs you!" "Shut-up!" Kikyo said running out of the mall.

"Oh look," a little boy said smiling with his friend "A lover's quarrel!" Inuyasha turned around and instantly hit the boy in the head. "Oww! Mommy!" the boy screamed. A woman nearby saw.

"That wasn't necessary!" she scolded. "Who asked you?" Inuyasha yelled louder. Out walked Inuyasha swearing that if he saw Kikyo again it would be too soon.

"Here we are!" Ms. Higurashi smiled. Everyone got out of the car. "Well" Gramps smiled "This house hasn't changed since the last time I came here." "Yep" Kagome mumbled "And I bet Kikyo hasn't changed either."

Kagome looked up at the huge house. Aunt Yuki wasn't exactly rich but she always had money to spare. It was no surprise. Yuki and Kikyo almost always have the best of every thing.

"What are we waiting for?" Souta asked. You could tell he was excited. Kagome sighed. If only she could be as carefree as her little brother.

They all went to the door as Ms. Higurashi rang the doorbell. The doorknob turned and there stood an elderly woman who was about in her mid-sixties. "Kaede!" Ms. Higurashi exclaimed. "How are you doing?" Kaede smiled. "I'm doing fine Yumi." She smiled even more when she saw Kagome and Souta.

"My, my," She chuckled. "You two have grown. Kagome practically looks like a woman. How are you doing?" Souta grinned. "I'm doing great!" Kagome smiled. "I'm doing good too." Kaede was like the grandmother Kagome never had.

They all followed Kaede through the door to the living room. "Wow!" Souta gasped. "This room is big!" Ms. Higurashi smiled as she looked around the room. "Yuki has been doing redecorating after all." she said. "Yes, a bit to much if you ask me" Kaede sighed. "Sit down. I'll get Yuki in a second." Every one sat down as Kaede walked out.

Kagome looked around. "Last time I came here the walls were blue." She said looking at the walls now yellow. Kagome humphed. She loved her Aunt Yuki. She was so alive and acted more like a teen than an adult. "She could save some money tough." Kagome thought. "All she really does is spoil herself and Kikyo. Especially Kikyo."

After a while of thinking Keade came in came in with Aunt Yuki who was nicely dressed in a red dress. "Yumi!" she exclaimed as she hugged Ms. Higurashi. "Hi there Yuki!" Ms. Higurashi smiled back. "You like my living room?" Yuki said as she spun around. "I love it!" Ms. Higurashi smiled as she hugged her sister again.

Kagome smiled. Her mom was older than Yuki but only by a year so they were practically best friends. Kagome watched as her mom changed from a grown woman to a teenage girl.

" So Kagome, Souta, Dad, how's it been going?" Yuki smiled and winked. "Great!" exclaimed. "Where's my room?" Yuki laughed. "You're sure in a rush! It's upstairs. Kaede could you take him up there?" Kaede nodded and went upstairs as Souta followed her telling her about his video games.

"Wow Kagome you really have grown" Yuki said as she hugged Kagome and nearly squeezed her guts out. "Hi Aunt Yuki!" Kagome laughed and gasped for air at the same time. "Kagome!" Yuki said looking hurt. "How many times do I have to tell you? Just call me Yuki. When you call me Aunt it makes me feel old." "You old!" Gramps exclaimed. "You know nothing about being old!"

"Oh Dad!" Yuki smiled "You're not that old! Come on Kagome. I'll show you to your room." Kagome looked back at her mom. "Go ahead Kagome. I'll be up in a second" she said still looking around the living room. "So will I." said her grandpa "Just as soon as I take a little nap" Just like that he dozed off.

When Kagome saw her room she gasped. "This is my room?" she said astonished. " You likee?" Yuki said in a childish manner. "Yes!" Kagome said beaming.

Kagome's room was baby blue. It had the nicest furniture and best of all almost like all the rooms in Yuki's house it was big. Kagome could hardly contain her happiness. She was so happy she almost forgot about Kikyo.

"Oh thank you Au… I mean Yuki!" she cried out. Yuki laughed. "I knew you would like it." She said. "This used to be Kikyo's room." Kagome suddenly lost her smile. "Really?" she said quietly. Yuki could sense Kagome was not pleased. "Yes, but it's yours now" she said waiting for Kagome's smile again. Instead Kagome flashed one of her fake smiles. "Thanks again Yuki" she said "I really appreci…"

Suddenly Kagome heard her mother exclaim "Kikyo! How are you?" Kagome felt like she was going to hurl. "Oh" Yuki smiled a bit. "That must be Kikyo. Come on let's say hi to her" Kagome nodded solemnly and followed her aunt downstairs.

When they both got downstairs every one was already downstairs. Kikyo was right in the middle of every one acting like the innocent girl she wasn't. "Wow you've really grown." Gramps said patting her on the back. "Thank you Grandpa" Kikyo said smiling. "And you really look like a woman" Ms. Higurashi smiled. " You really have grown up" Kikyo was still smiling "Thank you Aunt Yumi. A lot of people say that."

"Look at her" Kagome thought frowning. "I bet if she were a plant she'd grow off of those compliments their giving her" Yuki smiled and hugged her daughter. "Kikyo" she said, "Haven't you said hi to your cousin?" Kikyo looked towards Kagome. Kagome stared back. "How she going to react?" she thought biting her lip.

At first Kikyo frowned. Then her face instantly lit up. "Kay-kay!" she smiled. She walked towards Kagome and gave her a tight hug. It was much more tighter than Yuki's and Kagome thought she would die from lack ness of air right there.

Kikyo finally let go and cautioned smiling. " How are you doing?' she asked. Before answering Kagome swallowed for air. "F fine." She said still gasping for air " Just fine." "Ah' I see you two are getting along just fine" gramps smiled.

Kagome was puzzled. Where was the cousin who constantly teased her? Who made it seem like she was the angel and Kagome the troublemaker. Who each time they had dinner together would "accidentally" spilled food on her clothes.

'I'm so glad you're all here" Kikyo said patting Souta's head. Souta cringed. Kikyo hardly said anything to him and now she was patting him on the head? " Us too." Ms. Higurashi answered. Yuki smiled. "Now that Kiki is here lets gave dinner shall we?"

Every one followed Yuki to the kitchen. Kagome went off to follow them to until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Kikyo who was no longer smiling "Uh, hi Kikyo" Kagome said uneasily.

"Don't hi Kikyo me." Kikyo scowled. " Since your living in my house let me repeat MY house you're going to have to follow some rules." "Rules?" Kagome squeaked. "Yes" Kikyo did a wicked smile. "Number one, don't talk to me and if you have to make it short. Number two; don't go near my room. Don't even let a strand of your hair into it. And number three, you already know about school rules right?" Kagome sighed. "Yes Kikyo." She said "Good Kay-kay." Kikyo smiled again.

"Kikyo! Kagome!" Yuki called from the kitchen "You two okay?" Kikyo instantly changed from evil to angel. "Yes Mom! We're just catching up on some things!" Okay. Come and eat okay." Yuki called back. Kikyo gave Kagome a look. " I already had a bad day so don't make it worse than it is okay?" she said coldly and with that she went off to the kitchen.

Yuki did have a dining room, but she said since they were family they should eat in the kitchen like she and Ms. Higurashi did when they were growing up." Through out dinner Yuki and Ms. Higurashi talked about child hood memories. Gramps and Kaede talked about good medications for back pains while Souta rambled on more about his video games. Kagome and Kikyo who were sitting side by side however said nothing.

Even tough Yuki and Yumi (Yumi is Ms. Higurashi incase you haven't been paying attention.) weren't twins and had different personalities they looked very much alike. The same went for Kagome and Kikyo. Kagome thought about her new room while Kikyo thought about the boy she just dumped. Kagome sighed. Kikyo growled. No one took notice of the girls in their moody states, they did however notice when Kikyo once again "accidentally" spilled tomato sauce on Kagome's skirt.

Kagome went to bed early. She already missed her old burned down house. "Maybe tomorrow will be a better day" she thought will drifting off to sleep. Little did she know that tomorrow had no promises.

That was long. I've seen longer chapters but it seems long when you type it. You're probably asking where are all the other characters. Don't worry they'll come up next. Please Review!

Shippo: I'm still not in this story.

Miroku: This is only the second chapter.

Inuyasha: Leave him alone Miroku. Let the baby cry.

Shippo: I'M NOT CRYING!


	3. New Rules and an upset Inuyasha

Hi every one. Welcome to chapter 3. Hope you like this story so far. It takes a really long time typing these chapters. Oh well. It's wroth it. I do not own Inuyasha and neither do you so don't be playing yourself and saying you do! (I get stupid when I'm bored. Please cope with me)

'Kagome? Kagome wake up!" Kagome moaned and a peek at her alarm clock. It read seven thirty. "Seven thirty!" Kagome nearly leapt out of the bed. She looked around. There was Souta looking right back at Kagome in awe.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Kagome said franticly looking for her uniform. "Cause sleep is good for you, you know" Souta informed. Kagome got hold of her uniform and shoes. "Not if it makes you late!" she exclaimed "Where are my socks?"

Souta watched for a while as his frantic sister look for her socks. After a minute or so she found them. "Ah! Here they are!" Kagome smiled. "Souta get out of my room so I can change please." "Okay" Souta said. "See you downstairs"

When Kagome got downstairs there was her mother, grandpa and Souta eating breakfast. Keade was at the stove cooking up some bacon. (I hate bacon!)

"Good morning Kagome" Ms. Higurashi smiled. "Hello mom" Kagome smiled back. She looked around. "Where's Yuki and Kikyo?" she asked. "Yuki is still asleep." said gramps. "Kikyo said she'd go to school early today." "Oh" Kagome mumbled. "I guess the rules are in affect starting today" she thought. " It's not like I want to walk with her. I'll walk with Sango." Kagome took a piece of toast. "I'm leaving now." She waved. "Tell Yuki I said bye" "Okay" Souta grinned as Ms. Higurashi waved goodbye.

Kagome walked towards school. One of the good things about moving to Kikyo's house was that it was that school was closer. Another good thing was that Kagome lived closer to Sango who had been her friend ever since they were five.

Just as Kagome stuffed the piece of toast in her mouth ( Bad manners Kagome!) she saw Sango up ahead on the corner. "Sango! Wait for me!" she yelled. Sango turned around and smiled. "Well aren't you a little late?" she asked as Kagome caught up with her. "It was Souta's fault!" Kagome said while fixing her socks. "Sure. It's Souta's fault. I know our little brothers can be annoying but that doesn't mean you can put all the blame on them."

The two girls walked together. "So," Sango asked. "How's your dear cousin Kikyo doing?" Kagome frowned. "More evil than ever. Did you know that she laid down more rules for me?" "Didn't she have a rule for you two not to talk to each other at school?" Sango asked. "Yep" Kagome said while making a face.

" That cousin of yours" Sango frowned. "She's such a bitch." Kagome couldn't help but laugh. "Sango!" Kagome laughed some more. Sango smiled. She hated to see Kagome sad and was happy to make her laugh. "Well she is." Sango laughed with Kagome. Kagome smiled. When she was with Sango she didn't have to worry about Kikyo at all.

"She dumped you?" Inuyasha and his friend Miroku were sitting on the steps of there school. Inuyasha nodded. "She got mad, I got mad. It's no big deal." Miroku patted Inuyasha on the shoulder. "Don't lie." He said "You've been going out with Kikyo for almost twelve months. That's almost a year." Inuyasha nodded again. Even tough he said it wasn't a big deal you could tell by the sadness in his face that he was lying. Not to mention he slept at all last night.

Miroku sighed. Even tough he didn't like Kikyo (who does?) he still couldn't believe her suddenly breaking up with Inuyasha. Inuyasha was crazy over Kikyo. Kikyo was crazy over Inuyasha. Every one at school even the teachers always said they were the perfect couple.

"Maybe you guys spoke out of angry." Miroku suggested. "You could go apologize to her." Inuyasha made a face. "Yeah right!" he grumbled. " I'm not going to say sorry to that baby! It's not like I want her." Miroku shook his head. There he goes denying his feelings. This was no surprise to him. The two had known each other since they were seven.

"If you say so," Miroku said looking at a girl with a very revealing shirt. Inuyasha looked at Miroku and then at the girl. "Would you stop being the pervert you are and listen to me!" Inuyasha yelled. "What?" Miroku said still looking on. Inuyasha humphed. "Why don't you ask her to bear your child while your at it?' he mumbled under his breath.

By the time Kagome and Sango reached school it was only five minutes to eight. "Living near school does have its wonders" Kagome smiled. "Yeah" Sango said. "Maybe now you won't be constantly late for school." Kagome gave Sango a look. "Ha, ha. Very funny Sango" she said in a low voice.

Midoriko's school for the gifted was originally for kid's with excellent grades and was very hard to get into. It was only in the 80's that they started letting in average students. By 1995 there were hardly any geniuses left.

There were three sections in the school. First floor was business. Second floor was technology and the third floor was for arts and sports. Kagome and Sango went on the 2nd floor because business was boring and they really weren't into acting and sports.

Depending on which floor you went to people expected you to act a certain way. First floor kids were usually boring or didn't like any of their other choices. Second floor kids were usually just your average teens. Third floor students were different. Only the richest and most obnoxious kids were on the third floor. They almost got away with everything and they girls always made their clothes more reveling to attract boys.

The school bell rang. "Hurry up Kagome!" Sango called. They climbed up the steps in a hurry. Kagome was about to take another step when she felt her foot slip on a soda can someone had left. She fell and stumbled on the steps only to land in someone's…lap?

Even tough Kagome's head was killing her she managed to look up to see a silver head, dog-eared boy scowling down at her. Wait. Silver hair. Dog-ears. Half-breed. It could be no other than the famous Inuyasha Takahashi!

"Uh" Kagome said still gaping at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was known to be one of the richest kids in the school and in Japan. His father owned a huge company and his brother was so fine that it brought some girls to tears. Inuyasha was also … Kikyo's boyfriend! Kagome instantly shot up at the fact that she landed in her cousin's boyfriend's lap only to stumble and land on him again.

"What's your problem?" Inuyasha yelled. "Kagome!" Kagome looked to see Sango running towards them. "Excuse me?" Miroku asked Sango "Is this your friend?" "Yes" Sango said taking Kagome's arm and helping her up.

"Sorry uh…mister." Kagome fumbled over her words. "No problem klutz" Inuyasha said while getting up and brushing off his pants. "Inuyasha!" Miroku frowned. He handed Kagome her book. "Sorry about his behavior," he smiled. "Thanks" smiled back.

"Wait! Aren't you Miroku Miyoshi?" Sango gasped. " Why yes I am." Miroku said shaking her hand. Sango gulped. Inuyasha's best friend had a reputation on his own being known as Playboy of the Century. "Great" Sango thought. "Now he knows us."

Inuyasha turned to Kagome. "You should be more careful next time you klutz!" he sneered. "What were you trying to do? Flips?" "No!" Kagome yelled. Who did Takahashi think he was?

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. Her angry face looked a bit like Kikyo's. Now that he thought of it. "You look just like…" Inuyasha began. "I know, I know!" Kagome growled. "Kikyo right? As if having her cousin was enough!" Inuyasha stared. Cousin? He never remember Kikyo mentioning an identical cousin.

"Come on Kagome!" Sango cutting in. "We're late!" "Huh?" Kagome said looking at the clock. They were five minutes late. "Looks your right." Miroku said. "Good bye Kagome and … what's your name?"

Sango cringed. She didn't want to tell the pervert her name but didn't want to be rude either. "Sango Shimada." She said feeling she would regret it. "Yeah nice to meet you too. Now let's go!" Inuyasha yelled at Miroku and Sango.

Before he left he smirked at Kagome. "Bye Klutz of the Century!" he said walking and then laughed all the Way to the school's doors. "Klutz of the Century!" Kagome yelled, "How stupid can he get!" "Forget him!" Sango said pulling Kagome's hand. Kagome frowned while going up the steps. " That Inuyasha's a jerk!" she thought. "Yep. He and Kikyo belong together!"

"Excuse me all students and teacher." Every one paid attention. Kagome looked up from her book. The principle hardly made announcements in the middle of the day.

"There has some very alarming news. For the pas t three weeks many third floor students have been saying many rats." The principle said. "Of course we thought this was no big deal until we started seeing two at a time. We called the health department and found out the situation was worse than we thought. The mice carrying lice and even worse a very harmful chemical that takes about almost nine months get rid of. So sadly every one must evacuate the third floor."

Some people gasped. All the rich kids had to leave? Sango sighed. "It serves those kids right seeing the way they act." She mumbled.

"However," the principle continued, " Third floor student will not be transferred to another local school." "Huh? Then where will they all go?" Kagome thought. "Instead," the principle said answering Kagome's question. " All the third floor students will transfer to the second floor and into their class schedule. Third floor teachers will now teach first floor students. You will all be staying there for the rest of the school year. We also have more news of this event."

People groaned. Even the teacher groaned. Almost nobody liked third floor students. What more bad news could the principle give?

" Since third floor students are known to have bad grades and know very little about the second floor we have created the buddy system," the principle announced. "Since the third floor students are turning over a new leaf we have arranged for them to turn a new leaf in their grades. Every second floor student will pair up with a third floor student and show him or her around.

More groans came. " Second floor students will also tutor third floor student. Meaning your third floor may not do so well in a subject you are well at. Your buddy will also have similar schedule to yours sharing about four to five classes. Pairings are based on grades; Remember, you and your partner are responsible for each other. Do your best! That is all."

For the rest of the day the entire student complained. Who'd want to help a bunch of snot nose kids? Kagome sighed. She was thrilled about the idea either. There were only five more months of school left which five months of bratty kids. Five months of tutoring. Five months of Kikyo.

I AM DONE! Do you like it? If you do than please review! The skit below is for my friend inusesshygoddess:

Kurama: Do I belong to inusesshygoddess?

Yusuke: I don't know.

Inusesshygoddess: HE DOES!

Yusuke (afraid): Yes Kurama. You belong to her.


	4. Getting to hate Inuyahsa even more

Welcome to chapter four! Still hoping your enjoying the story so far. Enough talk and more write. I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. (Lucky duck!) I do own Yuki tough. Lucky me! (I think.)

Kagome and Sango walked together down the street. Sango sighed. Kagome looked at her. "What's the matter?" she asked.

"It's what the principle said earlier." Sango huffed. " I mean have you ever seen how those girls act!" I don't really like the idea either." Kagome frowned. "Especially the buddy system." Sango sighed again. "Why is it that I have a feeling I'm going to end up with somebody I don't like?"

Kagome looked up at the sky. "All of the third floor can't be that bad." she said looking at the positive. "Well, Rich boy and Kikyo sure are" Sango humphed. "Miroku was nice." Kagome answered back. "Yeah so what?" Sango sneered. "He's a pervert!" "A nice pervert!" Kagome laughed as she saw Sango's face get redder.

Kagome smiled. By the way Sango was acting you'd think she'd have a crush secret crush on Playboy of the Century.

When Kagome got home she saw Souta playing his video games. "Hi Kagome." He said without taking his eyes off of the screen. Kagome took off her backpack. "Where's Mom and Yuki?" Kagome asked.

"Went shopping." Souta said while almost getting shot down by a missile. "Gramps and Kaede went to the super market." Kagome yawned. "So it's just you and me huh?" "Not if you count Kikyo." Souta said finally turning to his sister.

"She's here?" Kagome nearly screamed. Souta nodded. "Yep." He answered. "She came home sulking and everything." "Sulking?" Kagome thought.

Just then Kikyo came down the steps. "Speak of the devil." Kagome murmured. "Oh you." Kikyo sneered. "I have a name you know!" Kagome yelled. Kikyo rolled her eyes.

Souta sighed. He was one of the few people who saw Kagome and Kikyo constantly fight. "Listen" Kikyo gave Kagome a look. "Tomorrow all of the third floor students are moving on to the second floor." "Tomorrow?" Kagome exclaimed. Kikyo rolled her eyes "Yes tomorrow you twit!" she growled. "Don't you dare talk to me when we get there! I can't have you ruining my reputation."

Kagome glared. "I didn't plan to!" she yelled. Kikyo smiled. "No reason to have a temper tantrum Kay-kay." She said. "Oh shut up and hang out with your rich and spoiled boyfriend. You two belong together!" Kagome said back. "That ought to get her." She thought.

Kikyo was suddenly quiet. In fact it looked like she was about to cry. "Uh Kikyo?" Souta said uneasily. "Get out!" Kikyo shouted. "Huh?" Kagome blurted out. She didn't expect Kikyo to react this way.

"I said get out!" Kiyo screamed again. She looked at Souta. "You too!" "Okay!" Souta said while he hurried to the door. Kagome glared at Kikyo. "And I thought you said I was the one having the tantrum." she said before leaving.

"Kikyo sure was mad." Souta said while shuddering. Kagome huffed. "Why did Kikyo get so mad when I mentioned Inuyasha?" she thought. Even tough Kagome didn't talk to Kikyo she always saw her with Inuyasha. They were either holding or cuddling. "What's her problem?" Kagome fumed.

Kagome and Souta walked around the neighborhood. "This sure is a nice place." Souta said trying to get Kagome mind off Kikyo. Kagome nodded. " It is peaceful," she said smiling a bit. "The houses are also nice"

While looking around Kagome spotted a playground. "Hey Souta. Look a private playground." Souta looked at it. " Oh Kagome. Let go!" Souta begged. "Please!" "Well …why not" Kagome said after thinking about it for a while. " We have nothing else to do."

"Yeah!" Souta said while running to the monkey bars. Kagome went the in another direction "Maybe I can go on the swings." she thought. Before she even got to the swing she wanted a little girl happed to get there before her.

"Oh well." Kagome headed for the next swing. "You don't have to do that." Kagome turned around to she that the girl had gotten off of the swing. "You wanted this one." she said smiling.

"Oh, that's okay." Kagome smiled back. "I'm to old for swing anyway." "No one is too old to have fun." The girl said walking towards Kagome. " My name's Rin. What's yours?" "Kagome" Kagome answered. "Kagome Higurashi." "That's a nice name Kagome." Rin smiled an even brighter smile.

Just then Souta came running towards them with a small red haired boy. "Kagome," Souta said when they reached the two "I'd like you to meet Shippo" Shippo looked at Kagome. "Hello. I'm Shippo and I'm stronger than I look." he boasted.

Kagome laughed. "I'm sure you are Shippo. Your pretty cute too." Rin giggled as Shippo blushed. "Your pretty too you know." he said still red. "Thank you Shippo." Kagome smiled. She never expected to meet such nice children in a neighborhood made mostly of snobs.

Rin poked Kagome on the arm. "Shippo is my brother you know." she said. Kagome looked at Shippo and then at Rin. ": But Shippo is a fox." She said sating the obvious. Shippo smiled. "Rin is my adopted sister." he informed. Kagome smiled. "You're both very nice children." Shippo grinned. "Really? Will you be my friend?" "Mine too!" Rin said jumping up and down. Souta laughed.

"Sure. We'll be your friends." He announced. Shippo and Rin cheered for a while, while Kagome looked around. "Shippo. Rin. Did you come to the playground all by yourself?" She'd think they would have at least some supervision. Shippo shook his head no. "We came here with our older cousin, Inuyasha."

"Wha Wha What!" Kagome screamed. She couldn't help it. That jerk lived around here? Rin looked at Kagome. "Do you know Inuyasha? Almost everybody does." she asked. "Well…uh…sort of." Kagome said fumbling over her words again.

Kagome then heard a groan. "Not you again!" Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha scowling at her once again. Kagome frowned. "Hello to you too." she mumbled.

Rin tugged Inuyasha's sleeve. "Inuyasha, This is our friend Kagome." she informed looking worried. She could tell Kagome was one of those people who had gotten on Inuyasha's bad side. "Please don't be mean to her." Inuyasha "kehed" "Friends with her?" he sneered. Shippo got mad. "Yeah and if you must know Kagome is nice and pretty." Inuyasha smirked. "Yeah Shippo. Kagome is pretty…as a bat!" Inuyasha began to laugh.

"Hey!" Souta said. Kagome began to lose her patience. "What did I ever do to you?" she yelled. Inuyasha stopped laughing and scowled. "Well let's see," he thought out loud. "You invaded my personal space and made me late for school. I have right to be mad at you!"

Kagome saw red. "That wasn't my fault you snot nose jerk!" she yelled. "Well it's better than being a pug-faced girl like you!" Inuyasha began to laugh again. "Inuyasha! Stop it would ya!" Shippo yelled. "You're going to make her not be our friends!" Rin wailed.

Kagome patted Rin on the head. "I'll still be your friends no matter what he says." she said calmly. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "All this love and crap is going to make me sick." he mumbled. Kagome heard. "Who asked you?" she frowned. The more Inuyasha said the more she got fed up with him.

Inuyasha smiled. "Calm down and don't be a bitch okay?" Shippo groaned while Rin sighed. There was Inuyasha acting like the big shot he thought he was. Didn't he ever take a break?

"Hey don't talk to my sister that way!" Souta said looking straight at Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked back. "You got spunk kid." Inuyasha said. "That's good. Just make sure you don't become a loser like pug-face over there."

Kagome couldn't take it any more. "Why you…!" she began. Before she could say anything Inuyasha was already leaving. Shippo and Rin looked up at Kagome. "We're really sorry Kagome." Shippo said. "I'll teach him a thing or two when we go to his house!" Kagome smiled. "That's okay Shippo. You don't have to do that." Rin hugged Kagome's legs. "Bye Kagome. See you latter." she said quietly. "And next time we'll let Sesshomaru take us to the perk if he has time. He won't be so mean to you."

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome gasped. She had forgotten that Inuyasha's brother was second in command of Inuyasha's father's big company and also Shippo and Rin's cousin. "Come on you two!" Inuyasha yelled waiting impatiently by the gate. "Bye Kagome!" Shippo said as he and Rin walked towards their cousin.

Inuyasha yelled to Kagome. "When the third floor student go to the second floor, don't wear anything like that dress you wearing. It makes you look fat." Shippo and Rin sighed as Inuyasha smiled a smile of satisfaction. Inuyasha always had to have the last say.

Kagome just stared as they all left. "Kagome?" Souta asked wondering if his sister would cry or explode. Instead Kagome grabbed his arm "We're leaving!" she said quickly grabbing Souta by the arm.

As they left they playground Kagome fumed. "I don't believe that, that…I just can't stand him!" she thought. "Just wait Inuyasha! I'll get you!" Kagome then thought of Inuyasha's last remark. "And I'm not fat!"

Finally done! For Sesshomaru and Koga fans, they will be coming soon. I just got to think of when to put them in the story. Actually Koga is in the next chapter, so hold on fans. Please review! It would make my day!


	5. From 3rd to 2nd

Hello everybody! I know, I know. Why'd you take so long to review? Well I had to move and of course who has time to write when you're packing stuff. Not to mention they plugged out the computers six weeks before we even moved. Still I thought no one would really mind since this is my least read story. Still I'll continue writing it to see if more people like it over time. Thanks for taking your time to read this!

I do not own Inuyasha. He belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I do however own Yuki who came from my head and not any one else's.

"Kagome! Kagome you'd better wake up this time!" Kagome recognized Souta's voice. "Souta let me sleep would you?" Kagome moaned and put a pillow over her head. She then looked at the clock.

"Seven forty-five!" Kagome yelled as she leaped out of bed. She looked for her uniform. "Why me?" she whined. Souta shook his head. He was already dressed for school.

"I told you to wake up." He said. "But did you listen? No." Kagome found her uniform, shoes, and socks. "Quiet would ya?' she snapped. "Man I didn't even brush my teeth yesterday and I won't be able to today!"

"Brush them before you go to bed." Souta suggested. "That's what I do." "I'm going to change Souta so get out." Kagome said while brushing her hair. "See you downstairs." Souta said while leaving.

"Hello Kagome." Ms. Higurashi smiled as Kagome rushed into the kitchen. This time Yuki was also there. "Kagome, you're not quite the early bird are you?" she teased. Kaede was passing out plates of pancakes. "I'm guessing you want toast again?"

"Yes please." Kagome said nodding. Yuki looked at Kagome. "Kikyo left early again." She said waiting see Kagome's reaction. "Oh, that's fine with me." Kagome said shrugging. Did her aunt really think she would care if Kikyo left early or not?

"Going now!" Kagome said taking the piece of toast Kaede just handed her. "You'd better hurry up." Grandpa warned her. "Have a good day dear." Ms. Higurashi smiled. Kagome quickly waved as she stampeded out of the door.

She barely made it through the door of the classroom by the time she got there. She quickly took a seat next to Sango. "There you are." Sango said. " I was going to wait for you but you took so long." Kagome took a breath before answering. "Sorry Sango." Kagome apologized. "It's just that the bed felt so good."

Sango said an apology wasn't necessary. "Besides" she began to laugh. "It's not your fault that your so lazy." "Hey!" Kagome said as she playfully hit Sango.

The teacher, Ms. Matsui, then walked in. "Class. Class may I have your attention please?" she said getting everyone's attention. The class became quiet. "As you know," Ms. Matsui continued. "We will be having new students arriving today. This period you will meet your partner in the buddy system. Be sure to be nice and show them just how well behaved we are. While you're waiting you may talk and I'll go get them okay?"

After Ms. Mitsui left the class Kagome felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi looking at her and Sango. Sango smiled.

"Hi guys." she said. "Hi you two. We have something important to tell guys." Yuka said smiling. All the other girls crowded around them. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi always knew the latest gossip.

"Guess who's coming to our class?" Eri said looking excited. "Who?" asked Kagome. "Only the three hottest guys in the school!" Ayumi said practically squealing. "Hotter than Sesshomaru?" asked a girl.

Eri frowned. "No way! No one can take Sesshomaru's place. Guess again!" Everyone began to think. If it wasn't Sesshomaru then it had to be… 'Oh no. Don't tell me!' Kagome thought. "It's Inuyasha!" Yuka yelled. "The other two sexy hotties are Miroku and Koga!"

Every girl gasped. Those boys were only legends on the second floor. Were they really coming here? Sango frowned.

"Miroku? Sexy?" she sneered. "If Miroku's sexy, I'm a goddess." Some of the girls began to glare at her. "Sango!" Ayumi scolded. "Don't be mean. Miroku was named Japan's number one playboy in Playgirl magazine. (Or would it be Playboy magazine? Oh I don't know how the perverted system works!) Sango cringed. "That's a good thing!" All the other girls ignored her.

"Ohmigod! Their coming here?" one girl yelled. "Are you serious?" said another. "Inuyasha is like the male version of Paris Hilton!" screamed a girl. (By this I mean rich not slutty.) Everyone talked at once even the boys. Inuyasha and Koga were known to be tuff and Miroku won the hearts of lot's of girls. They were coming here?

Everyone was excited except Sango and Kagome. " I don't believe those two are coming here!" they fumed. They both looked at each other. "Well I hear Koga's not bad except he doesn't get a long with Inuyasha." Sango informed. "Who could blame him." Kagome mumbled.

Ms. Matsui finally came into the room. "Class settle down please." She said and the class paid attention once again. "Okay, you can come in now in an orderly fashion." Ms. Matsui called out the door. Then a line of students came in.

Kagome gulped. Yuka was right. There was Inuyasha right there with Miroku beside him. Koga was in the back of the line. There was also Kikyo looking at her manicured nails. 'Just my luck.' Kagome thought.

"Oh great." Sango whispered. "It's Inujackass, Kikihoe, and Mipervert." Kagome couldn't help but giggle a little. Ms. Matsui looked at them. " Kagome. Sango. Do you have anything to say to our arriving students?" Sango put on a smile. "No ma'am."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. He was looking right back at her glaring. Miroku winked at her and Sango. And Kikyo, Well it looked like she was about to march right up to Kagome and rip her head off.

"Okay, let's begin shall we?" Ms. Matsui announced. "Remember you and your partner have to start tutoring today. Koga?" Koga looked up. "Here." He answered. "Koga you're pairing up with Eri."

Eri looked like she was about to faint. "Kagura your tutor is Hojo." Hojo cringed as Kagura gave him a look. You knew that wouldn't work out. "Kikyo?" Kagome shut her eyes. 'Please not me. Please not me!' she thought.

"You Kikyo are with Naraku." Ms. Matsui said. Everyone saw Kikyo gape as she saw her new partner. Even tough he was smart, Naraku was considered a nut because he had unkempt hair and sometimes was caught talking to himself. Naraku gave Kikyo a creepy looking smile.

"Miroku?" Ms. Matsui called out. Every girl paid attention. There were only two good-looking guys left. "Your with Sango." "What!" Sango blurted out. "That's great Ms. Matsui. Sango and I are already well acquainted with." Miroku said smiling. "When were you planning on telling us this Sango?" Yuka mumbled while others glared. Sango groaned and put her head on her desk hoping it was all a bad dream.

Ms. Matsui continued calling out names. All the girls groaned when they didn't get Inuyasha. Who would get rich boy? (We all already know who don't we?)

"Okay let's finish this up. Suzumi your partner is Yukumo, Kyo your partner is Koji, Inuyasha your partner is Kagome and Haru your partner is Chiro. That's it folks" Ms. Matsui said smiling.

However Inuyasha and Kagome felt the complete opposite way. "Are you serious?" they both yelled out. Ms. Matsui frowned. "What's the matter you two? Something wrong?" They both pointed to each other. "She's the problem!" Inuyasha yelled. "Me? You're the problem!" Kagome yelled back. Every one began to mummer. Not only did Sango know Miroku but Kagome knew Inuyasha as well? Kikyo had on a face of discomfort. When did Inuyasha and Kagome meet with out her knowing?

Kagome looked at Kikyo and then at her teacher. "Please can I get another partner?" she whined. "Are you nuts Kagome?" Yuka whispered. Ms. Matsui shook her head. "Sorry you two. This is final. Inuyasha and all the other's, sit next to your partners."

The second floor students sat as far away from their partners as they could since they didn't like the idea of helping them. The third floor students didn't mind since they didn't like the idea of getting help from a bunch of low lifes. Only Eri, Naraku, and Miroku tried to get as close as possible.

"Okay this Period is almost over," said Ms. Matsui. " For the next two periods you will be showing your partners around." "Two periods?" Ayumi and Yuka mumbled who could instantly tell they got paired up with snobs. "Yes." answered Ms. Matsui who heard them. "If you even think about leaving you partner and going else where remember this: You will lose twenty points off your final grade." She looked at the third floor students. "And I know some of you can't afford that now could you?"

Kikyo kissed her teeth. Koga frowned and Inuyasha groaned. Many of the others did the same. The entire second floor's rolled their eyes. Most of their partners were such brats it wasn't even funny.

The school bell rang and Ms. Matsui did a sigh of relief. You could tell she had enough of the kids. "Okay go out now and remember stick together." She smiled. The teens just sat there. Ms. Matsui frowned and growled. " Go…NOW!" she yelled. At the sight of a scary Ms. Matsui, the entire class instantly left the room.

When they were all outside Kagome quickly ran to Sango. "Help me!" she said squeezing her arm. "Help you? Why not help me?" Sango exclaimed. Inuyasha frowned. "It's not like we want to be in your class!" Miroku sighed. "It's not that bad." "Yeah right." Inuyasha sneered. "This floor as boring as hell." (I think hell would be scary not boring.)

Kagome sighed. If she was going to work with Takahashi she had to try to be as calm as ever. "I'm ignoring you Takahashi." She said. "What?" Inuyasha said surprised. No one ever ignored him, well except for his family and Miroku now and then but they didn't count.

"You heard me." Kagome glared. "For the next five months I'm going to be stuck with you and if you say something obnoxious I'm ignoring you starting now." "Why you…" Inuyasha began until he heard a voice. "What's the matter puppy? Having trouble with your partner?" They all turned around to see Koga walking towards them with Eri close at his heels.

"You're the last person I wanted to see!" Inuyasha growled. Kagome looked on. 'Koga and Inuyasha are known to fight each other a lot.' she thought. 'This could get ugly.' "Inuyasha." Miroku warned. Of course being the hard head that Inuyasha is he didn't listen.

"Listen wolf," he yelled. "I already have annoying girl to deal with so I don't need you making more trouble!" Koga looked at Kagome. "You're calling her annoying?" he asked pointing to Kagome.

Koga walked up to Kagome and took her hand. "Is he bothering you?" he asked. Kagome instantly turned red. "No not really. I can handle it." she answered still blushing. "Thanks for asking tough."

Sango giggled while Eri fumed. Inuyasha made a face of disgust. Who did Koga think he was? Coming up to Kagome and flirting with her. He then paused for a second. 'It's not like I really should care.' he thought.

"Since we're all here why don't we look around together?" Miroku suggested. "I think that's a good idea." Koga said who wanted to get to know Kagome better. "I don't know." said Inuyasha who wanted to get away from Koga. "Yeah." said Eri who wanted to get Koga away from Kagome.

"Okay while you guys, decide me and Sango will look over there." said Miroku taking Sango's hand. "Hey let go!" Sango said shaking it off. "Besides I thought I was the one who decided where we go!" "Anything you say." Miroku smiled while Sango rolled her eyes.

Koga moved closer to Kagome. "You make the school uniform look good." he said. "Did you know that?" Kagome laughed. "Flattery will get you no where Koga." Inuyasha humphed. "Looks like it's getting him somewhere to me." he mumbled.

The two happened to hear. "No one asked you little doggie!" Koga yelled. "It's not necessary to shout Koga." Eri said. "Yeah Koga." Inuyasha said through clenched teeth. "I thought Kagome was my partner." "I'd rather be Koga's partner than yours any day." Kagome said coldly.

Eri couldn't take it any more. "But he's my partner!" she yelled. She grabbed Koga by the arm. "Hey!" Koga said trying to break lose.

Inuyasha smirked. "That's right. Me and Kagome will go with Sango and Miroku and you'll go with Eri." Eri smiled. "I couldn't have said it better myself Takahashi." And with that she dragged Koga off into anther direction.

"Uh, bye Eri. Bye Koga." Kagome waved. Inuyasha growled. "Oh shut up and show me around the place would you?" he grumbled. "I will when you start having more manners like Koga!" Kagome demanded. "Yeah right! Like I'm going to be like that flea bitten…!"

Miroku and Sango looked on. Sango sighed. "Should we stop them?" she asked. "What's the point? They'll only start shouting at us then." Miroku answered. So they just stood there for the rest of the period watching their friends fight.

Done with that chapter! Did you like it? If so then please review. Thanks to sesslover101 for reviewing four times. I let you down by reviewing so late didn't I? Also there are two people who have this story on their favorites and did not even review. Please review or I will delete this story and it won't be on your favorites. (Don't worry. This is not a threat.)

Moomoogirl1 out. (Just for a while:)


	6. Inuyasha's confession

Hi there. Welcome to chapter six of the story. I'm trying to speed things up, so this story doesn't end up having like twenty chapters. I couldn't do that. I'm just to lazy--.

I sadly do not own Inuyasha or any of my favorite T.V. shows. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. She however does not own Yuki who does not appear in this chapter. I do.

"So where are we going?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. It was two thirty and school had just ended. As Ms. Matsui instructed, they would start tutoring today. Since Miroku and Sango didn't want their friends to rip each other's heads off, they decided they should all study together.

Inuyasha thought for a while. "Why don't we go to your house?" he asked Kagome. Kagome frowned. "I don't have a house." She sighed. "I live with Kikyo." Inuyasha stared for at her for a moment. "Oh then forget then." He mumbled.

Kagome was surprised. "But I'd thought you'd want to go to Kikyo's house." Miroku sighed. Obviously Kagome, in fact everyone, still thought Inuyasha and Kikyo were still a couple. Inuyasha glared at Kagome. "I said forget it okay!" He yelled for the millionth time today.

Kagome cringed. Yesterday Kikyo got mad at her for mentioning Inuyasha. Now Inuyasha got mad for mentioning Kikyo. 'Did something happen?' Kagome thought.

Miroku looked at Sango. "How about your house?" he asked. Sango instantly said no. "That might not be a good idea." She said uneasy. "How about you Inuyasha?" Inuyasha shot Kagome a look before answering. "Sorry Sango. I don't let annoying wrenches like her into my house."

Now he was calling her a wrench? Kagome was about to explode but decided to let it go. 'I said I was going to ignore him and I still let him get to be for almost half of the day!' she scolded herself in her mind. Miroku looked around and sighed.

"Then I guess it's my house." He announced. "Good idea." Kagome said agreeing. Sango gave Miroku a look. "I hope you don't have a bunch of girls jumping around the place." She mumbled. "No dear Sango. They only come to my house on Sundays." Miroku answered back.

"Wow Miroku!" Kagome gasped as she saw the huge mansion before her. Sango couldn't help but gasp either. "You…live here?" she blurted out. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "You've guys never seen a mansion before?" he asked.

Kagome and Sango shook their heads dumbly. "Only on T.V." Kagome answered. "You think my house is big you should see Inuyasha's." Miroku smiled. Sango and Kagome looked at Inuyasha. He had a mansion bigger than this?

Miroku rang the doorbell. "Your name please?" answered a voice. "It's me." Miroku answered. The gates automatically opened. Kagome sort of jumped when they did. "Oh brother." Inuyasha said under his breath. "Come on" Miroku said leading them in.

"Hello Miroku-sama." A maid greeted warmly when they came in. "Miroku…sama?" Kagome whispered to Sango. "Kiss-up." Sango whispered back. "Hi Rika. We'll be in the library." Miroku said and Rika smiled. "I'll have tea in just a sec okay?" and with that off she went.

Once again Sango and Kagome gaped at the large library. Sango took a book off the self. "Do you even read any of these books Miroku?" "I think there are more books here than the local library." Kagome said looking around. Inuyasha took a seat at the nearest table.

"C'mon and stop looking around like some like some lost little girls." He complained. The girls ignored him. "Hey why don't we use one of these books to help us tutor you guys?" Sango suggested. Miroku shook his head.

"Can't. Most of these books are about history which we have no problem with. (Of course they wouldn't. They'd be experts:) "Besides" he said smiling "That would take away the fun of being tutored by you."

Kagome happened to see Sango turn a slight shade of pink. Inuyasha sighed. He had been really hoping Sango would actually be the first girl not to bend to Miroku's charm. And here she was letting his flattery get the best of her.

Sango finally snapped out of it. "Stop flirting and let's get on with this." She snapped. "Spoke too soon" Inuyasha mumbled. Kagome sighed. 'Just when I thought she could finally get a boyfriend.'

"Okay let's see" Kagome said taking out a textbook. "Inuyasha is bad at math while, Miroku is at bad at science. Maybe we should start at the first chapter of our textbooks." "Good idea." Sango said taking out a science textbook.

Inuyasha humphed at the idea. "We're not that stupid." "We're just going to review." She responded calmly. No way was she letting him get the best of her.

"Okay let's begin." Sango opened the science book. "Miroku, do you need help with any thing in chapter one?" Miroku looked. "No." he answered. "Chapter two?" He looked again. "Nope." "There's got to be something your not good at in here if you need tutoring. Okay, how about chapter threeeee!"

Kagome was quickly startled by Sango's outburst. Inuyasha shook his head. Obviously his friend was once again drawn to one's backside.

"Sango are you okay?" Kagome asked who hadn't yet caught on to what Miroku did. Instead of answering Sango took the textbook and SLAP! Miroku:

"Sango!" Kagome said a bit startled. "Didn't you see what he did!" Sango screamed. "Uh…" was Kagome's answer. "You're slow. Do you know that?" Inuyasha sneered

Before anyone could explain to Kagome what was going on Rika came in with tea. "Miroku-sama, there's a phone call for you." "Oh, really?" Miroku said still a little dizzy. "I'm going out for a while guys. Inuyasha and Kagome don't fight okay?" Before he left with Rika, Sango shoot him a really dirty look.

"Okay Inuyasha. Have any problems with fractions?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha shook his head. "The only thing I really have problems with is algebra." He answered. Kagome smiled. She was good at algebra.

"You know algebra is actually not that hard." She explained. "All you have to do is break it down." Inuyasha nodded while Kagome wrote down a problem from the math textbook. "Here," she said handing him the sheet of paper and a pen. "You try."

"I thought you were suppose to help me." Said a confused Inuyasha. Kagome pointed to the problem. "I want to see how you solve the problem first." She said. "Then when you're done, I'll point out what you did wrong and help you fix it. Get it?" (This is what tutors really do you know.) Inuyasha made a face but he did the problem anyway.

"You know," Kagome said while he was finishing the problem. "Kikyo isn't good at algebra either." Inuyasha stopped writing and frowned. 'Just as I thought. Something must have happened.' Kagome thought.

"She isn't good at fractions either. So you probably have a better advantage." Kagome continued trying to make Inuyasha spit out the truth. Inuyasha was furious. "Would you shut up with her? I thought you couldn't stand her!" he yelled.

"She's your girlfriend!" Kagome yelled back. "I thought boyfriends were suppose to defend their girl and stuff like that!" Inuyasha got quiet. Kagome could see the pain on his face.

"We're not…we sort of…broke up." Inuyasha stammered trying to get the words out. Sango who had been watching the two gaped. "You what?" she yelled out. "But everyone said you were the perfect couple."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kagome said. She didn't mean to make Inuyasha so …miserable. The look on his face was about to kill her. "Don't be. It's not like I need her to live. I'll…get over it." More pain flashed across his face and every one was quiet for a while.

Luckily, Miroku came in to break the silence. "You told them." He said patting Inuyasha on the back. "Now I won't have to explain anything to them." Inuyasha's miserable face suddenly turned angry. "You were there the whole time!" he yelled. "Uh, yeah. I didn't have the heart to interrupt." Miroku said doing an innocent smile.

While Inuyasha punched his friend on the head, Sango looked at her watch. "Oh my gosh! It's already a quarter to four!" she moaned. "I'll be late for work!" "You work! As in a job." Asked Inuyasha. Teens having jobs was rather foreign to him being rich and all.

Sango nodded as she quickly put her textbook in her book bag. "But you didn't tutor me." Miroku pouted. "I would have if you hadn't been so perverted!" Sango snapped. "Huh?" Kagome said who **still** didn't figure out what Miroku did.

Rika came and kindly walked them to the door. "Same time same place?" Inuyasha asked. Sango shook her head. "Work starts earlier tomorrow." "When you have a job you do you work everyday?" asked Inuyasha still confused on how ever day jobs worked.

"Okay then we'll meet on Thursday." Miroku said walking over to Kagome. "Oh and before you go Kagome I have to ask you something." "Shoot." Said Kagome and was instantly surprised when Miroku grabbed both of her hands. '"Will you bear my child?" he asked.

Before Kagome could even say anything, Inuyasha punched Miroku on the head and Sango took it as another opportunity to slap him. Kagome sweat dropped. 'This is going to be five long months.' She thought.

Ha! I'm done with chapter six. When I put chapter five up I noticed the hits dramatically went up. (From 27 to 128! My least read story is now About Keiko but that's a new story.) However the reviews did not. Come on people! Please review! Oh and also it was only Candykisses1 who had the story on favorites. Please review Candykisses1. I would like to see what you have to say about this story. Also check out some of my other stories if you can.

Moomoogirl1 out. (Just for a while:)


	7. The piontless chapter

Hello fellow readers. It's very nice to meet you again. This chapter is really not that important and it wasn't in my original draft but change is good right? Originally the next chapter, chapter 8, was chapter seven but who cares. Let's just get on with the story shall we?

I do not own Inuyasha. It for the umpteenth time belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. It's so annoying writing these disclaimers.

"What is the square root of thirty-six?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha thought for a while. "Six." He finally answered. "Correct." Kagome smiled. "Now if a is 8 what is the answer to…"

"Inuyasha!" Rin cried. " Shippo hopping on the furniture again." Inuyasha groaned. The kid's parents had to go to some banquet and since stupid Sesshomaru was out of town he was the only one who was left to take care of them. So he had to drag them along to Miroku's house.

"He's jumping on the furniture?" Miroku yelled, "My mom's going to kill me!" With that he left Sango to go find the two kids. Sango sighed. "This is the third time. I know your cousins are cute Inuyasha but can't you control them?"

"It's not my fault their parents went to some stupid banquet!" Inuyasha snapped. Miroku returned with Shippo and Rin. "I'm sorry!" Shippo whined. "The bed just looked so bouncy!" "But that doesn't mean you had to jump on it now does it." Miroku said sternly. Kagome giggled. Miroku was perverted but he just might make a good father some day.

"No, but don't blame everything on me!" Shippo pointed to Rin. "She let Sango's cat out of her cage." "What?" Sango yelped. After tutoring she was suppose to bring Kirara to the vet. So she like Inuyasha had to drag Kirara to Miroku's house.

"I'm sure she's all right." Kagome said trying to calm Sango down but that didn't work. "This house is so big!" Sango panicked. "What if she's lost? What if I never find her?" The small feline suddenly appeared at Sango's feet and meowed.

"Not now Kirara, I'm trying to find Kirara." Sango said and then stopped to look down at her cat. Every one sweat dropped as Sango began to laugh. "Ha ha. Stupid me." She said.

"I'm sorry Sango." Rin said pouting. "I just wanted to play with her." Sango smiled. "That's okay. In fact I brought every one this cake I made." The kid's began to cheer. "Yeah, cake!"

"You cook?" Miroku asked. Sango shook her head. "No. I just wanted to see if I was any good at it." Sango took out the cake and began giving every one a slice. "One for Shippo, one for Rin and one for me.' She said finally finished.

Kagome was the first to take a bite but she instantly regretted it. The cake felt runny on the inside and she sore she felt an eggshell in her mouth. It seemed she was eating escargot. Every one else had the same expression.

"So do you like it?" Sango said beaming. With a face like that who could tell her that her cake sucked? "Great!" everyone said in unison forcing it out. "That's good. I'll just get some milk okay?" Sango said smiling.

When she left every one handed their plates to Kirara. "Mmm. Cake, You know you want some." Inuyasha said trying to make the feline eat it.

When Sango came back. Everyone's plate was clean. She smiled. She didn't know she was that good. "Seems like you guys liked it a lot." Her face shone. "I'm so…why does Kirara have frosting on her mouth?" "Forget that." Inuyasha said quickly. "Your cake was probably so good she took a bite." Miroku forced a smile.

Sango shrugged her shoulders. "I thought I broke her out of that. Oh well. Now to try the cake myself." She took a bite and the expression on her face changed.

"Uh, Sango?" Kagome said. Instead of answering Sango threw up.

"I guess we should have told you your cake was bad huh?" Shippo asked. "You think?" Rin said as poor Sango threw up again.

See? Told you this chapter was completely pointless. (This is the second story I made Sango throw up.) I just needed something to extend the story bit. Also thank you to CRAZEDinuyahafan16 and fluffysgurl3249 for putting me on your favorite authors list. I'm sniffle touched. If you liked this please review. I noticed the hits went up. (From 130 to 724!) And so did the reviews. So keep the reviews coming people!

Moomoogirl1:)


	8. Keeping secrets

Hello again. It is I Moomoogirl1 again. This is the chapter that was originally chapter seven but now it's chapter eight. Get it? I'm so glad there are some people actually sticking to reading this story. The hits are almost to 1000. (Yay!) Anyways let's continue on with the story shall we?

I'm really tired of saying this but if I don't Rumiko gonna sue me. (Says it out loud so everyone can hear.) I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! IT BELONGS TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI! OKAY!

"So Kagome, how is it like to work with the richest guy in school?" Ayumi asked in history class. Kagome looked at Inuyasha reading a textbook. "It's okay I guess." She said sighing.

It was almost a month when they had met and Kagome and Inuyasha still fought. He would complain that she was giving him problems that were way to hard for him. Then she would lose her patience and would call each other names while Sango and Miroku tried to ignore them.

'Still even tough working with Inuyasha is a pain I'm actually getting use to him and his ways.' Kagome thought. 'Besides as Ayumi says. Inuyasha is the one of the richest and hottest boys in the school right? What am I thinking? He's a jerk!'

Kagome once again looked at Inuyasha who was now talking to some other students. 'Well you gotta admit Inuyasha is cute with his dog ears and everything.' Kagome turned red at her thought. 'It's not like I like the idiot tough. I bet he's still feeling sorry for himself about Kikyo. I bet he still loves her. I bet…"

Kagome's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she felt a tap on her shoulders. She turned around to see no one other than Inuyasha himself. "Oh Inuyasha…" she said her face a slight shade of pink of rethinking her current thoughts. "Kagome we need to talk." Inuyasha said. "Oh, okay." Kagome said following him to his desk. (To inform you the teacher is letting them have something they like to call "free time".)

Kagome took a seat next to Inuyasha. Kagome then looked at his face. "Why do you suddenly look so…gloomy?" It was the same face he had when he told her that he and Kikyo broke up. Inuyasha sighed.

"I just remembered something. After school I have to do…something." "Something?" Kagome asked trying to find out what that something was. "Yes something." Inuyasha answered. "So you won't be able to tutor me today." Inuyasha smiled. "So you have the day of wrench."

Kagome frowned. She knew Inuyasha's friendliness wouldn't last for long. "And I'll have a fun day without you." She said stomping back to her desk. Sango happened to notice.

"What happened now?" she mumbled as Miroku looked through his textbook. "I hate to tell you this but Ms. Muyuki isn't a very good history teacher. History shouldn't be taken for granted." Sango sighed as she took hold of his hand that was inching towards her. "What makes you say that?"

"My grandfather had a vision." Miroku began. (Uh oh. A speech.) That was to open museums telling every one about Japan's great history. He worked hard to recover lost artifacts of Japan and it's early writings. That's one of the reasons the museum became a great success. He built more and eventually went worldwide and…"

"And you became filthy rich right?" Sango said getting bored. "Yes. That's why history is important." Miroku concluded. "Yeah, whatever." Sango said opening her textbook. "Listen I have to work today so I can't tutor you. You can however look up some stuff in chapter…"

Sango suddenly felt a certain hand affectionately rubbing her backside. "You were just talking about history right?" she said slapping Miroku silly. "You'll be history if you don't stop touching me you perv!"

After school Kagome watched Inuyasha walk away from school in a different direction. 'What does he need to do that is so important?' she thought. Kagome didn't want to admit it but she was worried. Worried about Inuyasha.

He had that hopeless look on his face again. 'He only has that look when something bad happens to him.' Kagome thought. A million questions ran through her head. 'What if something happened? What if Kikyo did something to him again? Why am I worrying about him so much? What if…'

"Kagome, snap out of it." A voice said. Kagome turned around to see Sango and Miroku standing behind her. "Oh hi guys." Kagome faked smiled.

"I'm going to work today Kagome." Sango informed. "Remember to call Kohaku to check up on things okay?" Kagome nodded while Sango waved. "Bye you two. Tell Inuyasha good luck with whatever he needs to do." As soon as Sango left Kagome tapped Miroku on the shoulder. "By the way, what does Inuyasha need to do?" she asked.

Miroku face became very serious. "I can't tell you that." Was his answer. Kagome pouted. "Come on Miroku. Please tell me" she begged.

Miroku sighed. "I'll tell what Inuyasha has to do if you tell me why Sango won't let any one come to her house." "I…I promised I wouldn't tell anyone about that. " Kagome said also frowning. "I see." Miroku said rubbing his chin. "Then I'll have to find out myself."

Kagome did a puzzled look. "You're going to do that?" she asked. "Yes" he answered "but first I need to find where she lives." Kagome shook her head. "If I told you that she'd kill me." She said. "Well Inuyasha going to kill me if I told you where he was going." Miroku said doing a sly smile.

Kagome sighed. Miroku won. "Fine" Kagome said taking out a piece of paper and writing down Sango's address. "Just tell her you followed her." "And you'll tell Inuyasha that you also followed him." Miroku said ripping of the other end of the paper and wrote down an address.

The two said goodbye (and good luck cause Inuyasha and Sango just might kill them for following them) and headed towards their destinations.

Done with that. I know it's short but it's sort of an Introduction to the next chapter. Here with me I have Shippo and Inuyasha. Say hi you two.

Shippo: Hi!

Inuyasha: keh.

Moomoogirl1: Well you guys aren't you going to say what happens next?

Shippo: Kagome finds out what Inuyasha has to do that's so important and Miroku finds out Sango's secret.

Moomoogirl1: And?

(Miroku comes out of nowhere.)

Miroku: And Inuyasha and Kagome…

Inuyasha: Shut up! They don't have to know that!

Moomoogirl1: It's a surprise.

Miroku: Who likes surprises? Why not tell them?

Shippo: That wouldn't be fun.

Miroku: How come you don't make me and Sango do what Kagome and Inuyasha are about to do?

Moomoogirl1: Because Sango isn't ready for that and Kagome is. Now let's get on with the next chapter that's full of fluff! (Pulls one of Inuyasha's ears.) Right dog boy?

Inuyasha: Whatever. Let go of me woman!


	9. More Confessions

Hi everyone! Welcome to chapter nine that was originally chapter eight. (Why do I keep reminding you guys this?) Anyways this chapter is full of what we like to call fluff. It is very fluffy so if you hate fluff, like my bother, stop reading. And for all you people who like lemons, THERE WILL BE NO LEMONS. Each time I read a lemon I get nervous so what makes you think I could write one! (Maybe when I'm older.)

I, of course, do not own Inuyasha and if I did I'd get rid of Kikyo instantly and make Inuyasha clean my room. (The guy has no discipline.)

Kagome looked at the address again to make sure she was right. She was puzzled. The address Miroku had given her was the address for Tokyo hospital. Kagome shrugged her shoulders and stepped inside.

"Excuse me miss." A nurse said when she saw Kagome wander around the lobby. "Do you need help?" Kagome felt uneasy. She wasn't even supposed to be here.

"I'm uh, looking for Takahashi." She said uncertain. "On the third floor, room 118." The nurse said quickly has if she memorized it by heart. "Would you like me take you there?" "Uh, no thanks." Kagome said fake smiling. "I'll go up there myself."

Kagome had only been to the hospital once. She was three and had a dangerous stomach virus. She didn't even remember the experience. 'What would Inuyasha be doing here?' she thought as she neared the room.

Kagome's heart raced as she stood in front of room 118. Fortunately the door was closed and no one was in the halls. She instantly heard Inuyasha's voice from the room. Kagome leaned her head against the door so see could hear better.

"You really are wasting your time constantly visiting me and not out enjoying your lives." Said a woman. "Inuyasha you lost your girlfriend because of me." "Who cares?" said Inuyasha. "It just showed me how uncaring Kikyo is. I can't just leave you." "Besides father constantly tells us to come by." Said a male's voice who sounded much older then Inuyasha.

"It's really not necessary." Said the woman sighing. "Well I think it is." Said Inuyasha his voice stern. "I haven't visited you in a month and I don't intend for that to happen again."

Kagome heard the woman sigh again. "Well Inuyasha what's been happening to you for the past month?" she asked. "He was moved to a different floor of the school and is being tutored by a fellow student of his." Said the older man. "She asked me not you!" Inuyasha snapped.

"You're being tutored? That's wonderful!" Kagome could tell the woman was probably smiling. "Is the tutor doing a good job?" "A very good job." Answered Inuyasha. Kagome was shocked by his answer. Inuyasha thought she was doing a good job?

"Her names Kagome. She's doing a really good job teaching me algebra." Inuyasha went on. "I'm getting really good at it." "He constantly talks about her whether it be complaining or something else." Said the male voice.

"She bothers you?" said the woman concerned. There was a moment of silence. "Yeah but I bother her too." Inuyasha finally answered. "So I guess we're even. Besides I really like Kagome."

Kagome's heart skipped a beat and she felt her cheeks turn red. Did Inuyasha just say what she thought he said? "I knew it." Said the older man. "Not…not like…that!" Stammered Inuyasha. "If you say so." said the man sounding a bit amused. "Shu...Shut up! I'm… going… for some water okay?"

Oh uh. Kagome was leaning her whole body against the door and before she could even move Inuyasha quickly opened it. Kagome instantly collided with Inuyasha and they both fell and Kagome landed on Inuyasha's lap. Again.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Is this the girl you were speaking of?" Kagome turned her head to see a woman in the hospital bed. She had long black hair and was very pretty. Kagome also spotted the famous fine Sesshomaru Takahashi.

"Is she your mother?" Kagome asked without even introducing herself. "Kagome what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked still shocked. Kagome blushed. "Well I uh, wanted to check up on you." She said in an innocent voice.

"Isn't that sweet?" the woman cooed. "Indeed." Sesshomaru said. Kagome swore he was actually trying his best not to burst out laughing. (Like Sesshomaru would ever do that.) You could tell he found this all very amusing.

Inuyasha shot him a look and took Kagome by the arm. "Excuse us. Me and Kagome have to talk." He said. He then dragged Kagome out of the room.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked once more once the two were far away from room 118. "I already told you." Kagome answered quietly. "Did anyone tell you to follow me?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Was that you mother?" Kagome asked again trying to change the subject. Inuyasha sighed. "Yes. Her name's Izayoi. She's…She's very sick." Inuyasha got that helpless puppy look on his face again. "Oh. I'm sorry." Kagome apologized. "What for it's not your fault." Inuyasha shrugged.

The two were quiet for a while. "Inuyasha?" "Hmmm?" Inuyasha mumbled. "Back there you said…you liked me." Kagome said blushing a bit. "Is that true?" "Well um." Inuyasha mumbled. "Is it?" Kagome asked again waiting for the truth.

"Well Kagome I guess I do." Inuyasha said quickly. He was as red as a tomato. "You do?" Kagome asked her heart skipping more beats. "I know sometimes you get on my nerves and sometimes get on yours but… you're always there for me no matter what. Your caring, your not selfish and…"

Inuyasha stopped talking and looked straight into Kagome's eyes. "Do you like me?" he asked. Kagome heart was skipping faster and faster. " Of course I do. I mean…it's not like I hate you." Kagome felt herself turning redder and redder by the minute.

Inuyasha smiled a little. "Good. I really thought you hated me." Kagome shook her head. "I could never hate you Inuyasha." "Really?" Inuyasha said looking deeper into her eyes. "Really." Kagome answered.

They were quiet again and Kagome was instantly surprised when Inuyasha began to wrap his arms around her. "Inuyasha what are you doing?" she asked startled. "You really like me right?" Inuyasha asked once more. "Yes." Kagome said softly. Inuyasha smiled. "Then you won't mind if I do this." "But Inu…"

But Kagome didn't get to finish saying what she had to say because Inuyasha pressed his lips against hers and for the first time in her life felt the wonderful shiver that goes down your back when you're being kissed.

0

"Sango! Are you in there?" Miroku asked knocking on the door of the small house. Even tough Sango's house was close to the school it was in a very remote place. The street was trashed with litter and the four other houses on it desperately needed repairing just like hers. " My maid lives better this." Miroku mumbled.

A boy suddenly opened the door. He looked about eleven years old and had freckles. The boy carefully examined Miroku.

"Black hair, blue eyes, and a pony tail." The boy said. "You must be Mipervert!" "Yes my name is…Mipervert?" Miroku said puzzled.

"I've heard a lot about you." The boy continued. "My sister is always talking about you." "She talks about me?" Miroku asked surprised. "A lot." The boy answered.

"Kohaku," Sango called while coming down the steps. "Who's at the doo…Miroku!" Miroku waved. "Hi. I just wanted to uh, check up on my favorite tutor." Instead of slapping him like she usually did Sango freaked.

"What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here! Who gave you this address?" "Would it make you feel any better if I said I followed you." Miroku said sheepishly. "NO!" Sango screamed. "Can I least meet your parents?" Miroku said getting more and more scared of the angry Sango.

Sango suddenly got quiet and a flash of pain went across her face. "We don't…have any parents." Kohaku explained. "Oh" Miroku said solemnly. "I've got to get to work." Sango said quickly. She ran off the porch with out even saying goodbye.

"Wait Sango!" Miroku called leaving Kohaku on the porch and trying to catch up with her. "I have to go to work." Sango said again in a shaky voice. She sounded like she was about to cry.

"Sango are you okay?" Miroku asked when he caught up with her. " Yeah, fine as day." She answered with sarcasm. "I'm really sorry." Miroku apologized. "Then you shouldn't have followed me!" Sango screamed.

Miroku frowned "But…" he began. "But nothing!" Sango continued. "You have it easy, well I don't. Every since dad died I have to work two jobs. They even tried to take Kohaku from me. Do you know how hard that is?"

Miroku shook his head. "I'm sorry. I wasn't supposed to find out huh?" Sango shook her head. "Only Kagome and her family know. They give us money and that helps sometimes but I still have school and everything. It's really hard being on welfare and all."

The two were quiet for a while. "You're not going to tell any one are you?" Sango said in a worried tone. "Why would I do that?" Miroku asked shocked. Sango shrugged her shoulders. "That's why I didn't tell you or Inuyasha. I'd thought you'd tell the whole school or something."

Miroku put his hand on Sango's shoulder. "I wouldn't do that to you dear Sango. In fact I'll start giving you money to help you and Kohaku too." "Really?" Sango face said. "Yeah. And I'll make Inuyasha give you money too. I mean if it's okay to tell him." Sango nodded. "It is. The idiot is my friend after all."

"Come on I'll walk you to work." Miroku said taking her hand. "Uh, Miroku." Sango said quietly. "Hmm?" "Thanks." Sango said smiling a bit. Miroku smiled back.

She was thinking of taking her hand from his but she decided to let it stay. Just for today.

0

Kagome thought time had stopped. It seemed like ages had past when Inuyasha stopped kissing her. "Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered. That was all she could say.

The two looked at each other for a while and said nothing. Then Inuyasha went for her lips again and Kagome returned the kiss back. She could feel some of his hairs brush against her check and feel his heart beat against her chest.

She then took her lips from his and gasped for air. She had no idea they where kissing for so long. "Kagome you okay?" Inuyasha asked. He could tell this was her first time kissing a guy.

"Why are you doing this?" she suddenly asked. This was the guy who got on her last nerves. Just one little confession about how he liked her and they were already making out. "You didn't like it?" Inuyasha asked resting his head on hers. "I thought you did."

"I did." Kagome blushed. "I just want to know why you did it. I mean, I thought you still loved Kikyo." Inuyasha snorted. "She's old news. Besides your much more better." He held her tighter and kissed her forehead.

"Really?"

"Really."

Kagome smiled and hugged him tight. "I'm really happy that you do." Inuyasha smiled and ruffled her hair. "Me too. You'd better get out of here. Mom and Sesshomaru going to suspect something, then they'll never leave me alone."

Kagome felt sort of sad when Inuyasha let go of her waist. It obviously showed on her face because Inuyasha grabbed her again and kissed her check. "Don't worry. I'll see you tomorrow." He said doing a smirk.

Kagome practically floated out of the hospital and almost got ran over a car for not looking both ways and just walking into the street. Twice. But she didn't care. She was with one of the hottest guys in the school and he had chosen her over Kikyo. Why should she care?

'Wait until Sango hears this.' Kagome smiled to herself as she continued down the road.

Yay! I'm done! Originally the fluffy parts for were way shorter than this. (The original fluff scene for Inu and Kagome didn't have much detail and at the end for Sango and Miroku's, Miroku asks Sango to bear his child and she slaps him.) I wasn't really an expert on how to do fluff scenes. But then I read more and more romance by stories by good writers so I think this should be good enough. Anyways with me now is Rin. Say hi Rin.

Rin: Hi!

Moomoogirl1: Can you please tell the readers what happen next Rin?

Rin: Sure! Kikyo finds out that Inuyasha and Kagome are officially a couple and now she's out for revenge!

Moomoogirl1: You say it so sweetly you'd think Kikyo out on revenge is a good thing.

Rin: Really? Thanks! Can I go back to lord Sesshomaru now?

Moomoogirl1: Sure. That's it folks. Remember I updated, so you do your part and review! If reviews don't come I will NOT update!

Rin: Oh no. I hope that doesn't happen.

Moomoogirl1: Me too. So go one and review people. Bye!

Moomoogirl1 out. (For a while:)

P.S. When Sango says "they tried to take Kohaku away from me" the "they" is the government or an agency. Just think of the movie 'Lilo and Stitch' when Cobra Bubbles (From an agency) tries to take Lilo from her sister Nani, and put her in a foster home because their parents died. That's what I mean.


	10. Kikyo's Revenge Part 1

Konnichiwa! That's hello in Japanese if you didn't know. (If you watch a lot of anime you probably should.) Anyways I got great news! I saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to Geico. Just kidding. (I'm only fourteen!) The real good news is… I got the third Inuyasha movie! It's really good. You see plenty of action with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. (And while they're fighting they're totally dissing each other!) And you finally get to see their father! Even though I sort of prefer the second one (More romance.) I totally recommend it. Buy it at your nearest video and DVD store today! (Oh gosh. Now I'm a sales clerk?) Anyways back to my story.

I do not own Inuyasha. It belongs to the wonderful, brilliant Rumiko Takahashi. Is that good? (Rumiko nods her head.) Seeshs!

"Good Morning!" Kagome beamed that morning. Everyone at the table looked at Kagome as her face shone. For once Kikyo was also at the table. She didn't like the fact that Kagome was happy and she wasn't so she shot her a look.

"Why are you so happy?" she asked in a rather demanding tone. Kagome poured herself a glass of orange juice. "Oh I just had a good day yesterday." She said in a dreamlike voice. Yuki laughed.

"You should have more good days Kagome. They make you wake up right on time." Kaede chuckled. "Now you an actually have breakfast with us." She said handing Kagome a plate of toast and eggs.

For the first time sitting at the table Kagome felt like she was home. Sure it was hard getting used to the large house and the cranky Kikyo but she got used to it. Kikyo was passing her looks but she still felt surrounded by people she loved and she hoped it would never go away. Besides Kikyo might just have a little respect for her. Probably somewhere deep inside. Very deep.

"I'm going to school now." Kikyo said picking up her book bag. "Shouldn't you be going too Kagome?" Yuki asked. She, like Souta, knew the two didn't get along and she had been hoping they could now that they lived together.

"Uh, sure." Kagome said as she picked up her own book bag. She didn't want to be rude and say no. "Have a good day you two!" Ms. Higurashi called.

Kikyo and Kagome were very quiet. This was the first time they were actually walking together. Kagome sighed. She couldn't stand her cousin but the silence was killing her.

"So, do you like torturing?" she asked trying her best to make a conversation. "Naraku's a freak." Kikyo said scowling. There was another moment of silence when Kikyo said "You like him don't you? "What? I don't like Naraku!" said Kagome confused.

"Not him." Kikyo said glaring at her. "I mean Inuyasha!" "Uh…" was all Kagome could say. How in the world did Kikyo guess?

"I know you do!" Kikyo said glaring even harder. "That's how I used to act when we were together. Only you're way more obvious. Who the hell said you could have him!"

Kagome was at first dumbfounded. She then was full with anger. "Well he's not yours! You don't own him!" she yelled back. "What did you think? That he'd be single forever and that you could just take him whenever you wanted? It doesn't work that way!" (Tell it like it is Kagome!)

"You bitch! " Kikyo screamed letting hell unleash. She grabbed Kagome's arm. "Just remember this: As long as you stay with Inuyasha I will make your life a living hell!" Kikyo then let go of Kagome's arm and walked off towards school.

Kagome just stood there full with fury. She had never been so anger with her cousin in her whole life. ' I try to be patient with her but I should have known that never works. I don't believe her! Being mad that Inuyasha chose me over her. She dumped him! Why should she even care!'

While Kagome was thinking to herself Sango turned the corner. She seemed to be in a happy mood and didn't even notice Kagome's anger.

"Guess what?" she said sounded excited. "Miroku followed me home and when I told him I was well…sort of poor he didn't care. Then he walked me to work. Didn't that turn out well Kagome?"

Kagome's face soften and she smiled. 'At least things worked out for Sango.' "That's good." Kagome said forgetting about Kikyo, smiling. "He walked you home huh? I don't know Sango. I think you're getting softer on him."

Sango blushed. "Oh be quiet. You're getting quite fond of Inuyasha yourself." Kagome sighed. She might as well tell her. "About that. You see, me and Inuyasha we…sort admitted our feelings and well we uh…kissed and..."

Sango didn't let Kagome finish. "I knew it!" she said holding up a fist. "I knew you two would end up together! You guys didn't do anything else did you?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Since when did I become a naughty girl? Besides it was in a hospital." "Hospital?" Sango asked confused. "What were you doing in a hospital?"

Kagome explained the whole ordeal about Inuyasha's sick mother and how he constantly visited her. Sango nodded her head and then Kagome sighed. "The bad thing is Kikyo furious with us being together. She said she'd make my life a living hell if I stayed with him."

Sango cracked her knuckles. "If only you'd let me give that hoe a piece of my mind." She said. Kagome patted her on the shoulder. "I know you always stand up for me Sango but I think I'll handle this one."

"Are you going to tell Inuyasha?" Sango asked as they neared the school. Kagome shook her head. "This is between me and Kikyo. I don't want him getting involved." Sango sighed. "If you say so. Let's just hope the boys don't find out."

Right on cue, the boys walked over to them. Before Kagome could even say anything Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her. "There you are." He smiled as he gave her a quick kiss.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded. She still felt shy about them kissing in front of not only their friends but also the whole school. Everyone took a quick look at the couple and instantly began talking. 'Oh great. This is what happens when you go out with a hot rich guy.' Kagome thought.

"Well it's official." Miroku said looking around. "Everyone knows you're a couple." Sango sighed. "They might even start rumors on how you got together." She informed.

"That doesn't make me feel any better." Kagome pouted. Inuyasha snorted. "Feh. Who cares what they think? Just as long as we have each other we'll be happy right?" Kagome stared at Inuyasha. Did he just say that?

"Aww!" Sango teased. "That' so cute!" "Yeah maybe Inuyasha should write a novel about love." Miroku said joining along. Inuyasha, who was red, hit Miroku on the head. "Shut up! I don't see you with a decent girl!"

Miroku rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He mumbled. Kagome giggled as she snuggled closer to Inuyasha. Besides saying he liked her that was the most touching thing he had ever said to her. Inuyasha noticed her snuggle closer and held her tighter. The two smiled at each other and gazed into each other's eyes. No one could ruin this perfect moment. No one…

"Hey little puppy. Just what do you think you're doing?"

Well no one except a Koga. Inuyasha groaned while Kagome faked smiled. "Uh, hi Koga. What a pleasant surprise seeing you." "Yeah right." Miroku mumbled under his breath. "I bet she's extremely disappointed about him ruining their moment." Sango mumbled under hers.

Koga was not alone however. Beside him was a red haired girl with bouncy green eyes. "Kagome I'd like you to met Ayame." "Hi." Ayame said smiling. "I'm new around here." "She needed a partner so when she asked if she could work with me and Eri I couldn't say no." Koga explained. "And I have even better news."

"Oh please spare us." Inuyasha mumbled but Kagome gave him a quick jab in the rib and he shut up. "Just yesterday me and Ayame decided we should go out!" Koga said smiling. "What a coincidence!" Kagome said fake smiling but actually rejoicing that Koga wouldn't get in the way with her and Inuyasha's relationship. "Inuyasha and I decided to go steady too."

"Wow that's really is amazing!" Ayame said in a perky tone. "We can still be friends right Kagome?" Koga asked. "Me too?" Ayame joined in. Kagome nodded her head. "Of course I'll be friends with a guy with such nice manners. (At this Inuyasha got a little jealous.) You too Ayame. In fact why don't you eat lunch with us?"

"What!" Inuyasha exclaimed. No way did he want to eat lunch with that mangy wolf. "I'd love too! Oh please Koga? Can we?" Ayame asked like a little girl asking her father to get a toy.

"Sure, I guess we can." Koga said coolly. " You'd just better stay out of my way you insolent dog. Got that?"

Off walked Koga and Ayame while Kagome, Sango, and Miroku held a furious Inuyasha from attacking.

"What the matter with you?" Kagura asked Kikyo when they got to class. The two had become friends. They had no one else to talk to and they both despised their partners.

"It's my cousin." Kikyo scowled. "She stole ex, Inuyasha." "Oh you mean your look-a-like." Kagura said. Much to Kikyo's disliking almost every one knew she and Kagome were cousins.

"I can't stand her!" Kikyo hissed. "I'm really going to make that bitch pay!" Kagura smiled. She liked Kikyo's attitude.

"I'll help you." She offered. "I have nothing else to do. It'll be fun kicking some ass." Kikyo shook her head. "We have to be sneaky Kagura." She explained. "Come on. I have the perfect idea. Kagome going to be so embarrassed she won't know what hit her."

Dun, Dun, Dun! I'm splitting this chapter into two chapters. The original was way shorter so I added more paragraphs. Now it's too long! Anyways this will make the story longer so it just might add up to the twenty something chapters I didn't want after all. But when I add more paragraphs and detail not only do I get a longer story but also a better one so this might be a more decent story than the one I originally wrote down.

Oh and to CRAZEDinuyahafan16, you are not being a snob when you correct my spelling errors. For some strange reason I get Keh and Feh mixed up and as you can see I put Feh this time. Thanks for pointing that out.

And thanks for all of you who reviewed and wrote good comments on this story and thanks to those who even put it on their favorites! I'm so happy! Each time you review I check out your stories too so if you see a review from me it's another way of saying thanks.

I did my part by updating, so you do yours and review! Anyways got to go!

Moomoogirl1 out. (Just for a while:)


	11. Kikyo's Revenge Part 2

Hello everyone! I'm updating again. I already have this story outline so there should be about twenty chapters. Anyways I hope your enjoying! Let's get back to the story.

For the love of hot dogs I don't own Inuyasha okay? Rumiko Takahashi does.

"Do you think it was good idea to invite Koga and Ayame over for lunch?" Kagome asked Sango. They were in the locker room getting dressed for gym.

Sango shrugged her shoulders. "No not really." She answered. "Koga might start something with Inuyasha. I'd really hate to see them throw fist at each other. Ayame seems nice tough."

"You like her too?" Eri yelled while putting lotion on her legs. "Everyone does! She's so annoying!" Yuka rolled her eyes. "You're just mad because Koga's going out with her." Eri glared at her. "So what if I am? He was supposed to be only my partner!"

" It's a good thing Ayame's on the other side of the room. I wouldn't want you and her to be enemies Eri. We already have Koga and Inuyasha for that." Kagome said while Ayumi and Sango sighed. Eri just gave a humph while Kagome just smiled. Eri was just too much.

"We're having gym with the boys today right?" Kikyo asked Kagura while everyone had begun to change. Instead of going to their lockers they stood in front of the doorway.

Kagura smiled and nodded. "Prefect." Kikyo said with an evil smile. "Who knows? Maybe after this Kagome will learn her lesson and leave Inuyasha alone." "And if she doesn't?" Kagura asked wanting to see what Kikyo would do next.

"Then she's going to hell." Kikyo said coldly. "You know what to do Kagura." Kagura nodded again and carefully placed her hand on the light switch.

Suddenly everything went dark. "Eeek!" Eri screamed. "It's okay Eri some one just turned of the lights." Sango called. However the gym had no windows so it was completely dark. Sango statement didn't reassure anyone.

Kagome then felt a hand on her arm. She was instantly dragged away from her friends. "Guys!" she called but no one heard her over the yelps and screaming. Kagome then saw the doorway being opened and was greeted by light. The person who grabbed her threw her out the door and quickly closed it.

Kagome had banged her head on the floor and rubbed it. 'Where am I?' she thought. She then looked around and when she realized where she was she was horrified.

She was the gym. The middle of the gym to be exact. She was in her bra and panties. And worse of all she right across the boys locker room.

There was one good thing tough. No one else was in the room.

'Where is everybody?' Kagome thought 'Wait a minute why I am I even still out here? In my undies I may add.' Kagome quickly got up and when she did she saw a figure standing in the main doorway. When it saw Kagome had spotted it, it ran away.

"I wonder who that was…" Kagome said to herself. She then quickly went back into the locker room.

When she came back the light were back on once again. The girls had calm down and continued changing while others were trying to find the culprit that had switched the lights off.

"Kagome there you are." Sango said when she returned to her locker. "Where did you disappear to?" Ayame asked. She had joined the girls on the other side of the room much to Eri's disliking.

"Some one made me disappear." Kagome answered a little angry while putting on her shirt. " As soon as the lights went off, someone grabs my arm, drags me to the door, and throws me out of the locker room. Can you believe that?"

"Oh my gosh we're having gym with the boys! Did they see you?" Ayumi asked while gasping. Kagome shook her head. "No. Luckily they were still in the locker room."

"That's odd." Sango said while putting lotion on her arms. "As soon a s the lights went off some one dragged you off. As if the lights were turned on for a reason." "Are you saying…?" Kagome began. "Someone planed it?" Yuka, Ayumi, Eri, and Ayame said in unison finishing for her.

"Maybe." Sango answered. "If that's the case Kagome you should be on the look out. Some body must not like you." "Who can not like Kagome? She's such a good person." Ayame said. "I've only known her for one day and I already know that."

"Well as they say not everyone going to like you." Eri pointed out. She really wanted to seem smarter than Ayame. "It applies to everyone even Kagome."

"I guess I should be on the look out then." Kagome said in a worry tone. Sango put her hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Kagome." She said. "We've got your back." The other s girls nodded while Kagome smiled.

"It's good to have friends but I still need to be careful.' She thought. It was a good thing she thought because in the other room Kikyo was cursing away saying she'd get her one way or the other.

That's it people! I'm sort of busy with school so might not update for a while. But then again the work they give me is easy and I type every night so I just might. I am also working on two other stories. One story is a Yu Yu Hakasho fic and the other is another Inuyasha and Kagome fic. I really recommend you read it. It's called Crossing Borders.

It also has Miroku and Sango and it's going to have much more Sesshomaru than in this story. I'm updating the story with it's third chapter so when you finish reading this chapter please read my new story and review. Also please review this story cause I did my part my updating so you do yours and review.

Moomoogirl1 out (just for a while:)


	12. Facing Kikyo Again

Hi everyone. Updating again. A few things to point out. I'm really trying to update as fast as I can. I have a little thing called homework and my history teacher gives me a lot of it.

Another thing. CRAZEDinuyafan16: Are you sure Inuyasha only says Feh? I've read a couple of other stories were he says both Feh and Keh.

And last but not least: I LOVE IT WHEN YOU REVIEW! Makes me so happy! Anyways back to the story. And to Logical-Kagome: We know. Kikyo is a bitch. We all agree with you. KIKYO HATERS UNITE!

I do not own Inuyasha. Never have, never will. (I hate disclaimers.)

Kagome walked home with Inuyasha today. Sango had to go to work early and Miroku offered to walk her to work again. Kagome smiled. 'And Sango actually said yes. There's no way she doesn't have a little crush on Miroku.'

Inuyasha noticed Kagome smiling to herself. "What are you thinking about?" he asked. Kagome sighed. "About Sango and Miroku. Don't you think they have a crush on each other?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't know. That would kind of be good though considering the fact that all of Miroku's previous girlfriends were either sluts or complete air heads."

Kagome beamed. "Then Sango is just the girl for him!" she said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Enough about them. What about us?" he said giving a mischievous smile. Kagome knew what he wanted.

"Inuyasha…" She began but was cut off by his lips. Kagome didn't even bother protest and went along. She was used to it by now, and she had to admit. She enjoyed it a lot.

It was four days after the gym incident. When Kagome asked Inuyasha why no one was in the gym he explained there had been a fight in the boys locker room and the gym teacher had gone in to stop it. Kagome still looked out for more attacks but none came. Sango still told her to be careful.

Kagome took her lips from Inuyasha's for a breath of air. "That's enough for one day." She said turning her back towards him. Inuyasha frowned. "Aww, come on Kagome. You know you want some more."

Kagome knew she did but she wasn't about to admit that. She held her nose up in the air and gave a humph. "Listen. I'm almost home. I don't think my grandpa's going to like to watch you and me kiss every single second." This was exactly what they were doing at school and it drove Sango and Miroku crazy.

"Who cares what the old man thinks?" Inuyasha said as he put his arms around Kagome. "I thought we were a couple?" Kagome sighed. Didn't Inuyasha ever give up?

"We are a couple silly." She said turning towards him. She looked into his golden eyes and knew what was going to happen next. "Exactly." Inuyasha smiled as he caught her lips again.

Kagome returned the kiss back. No matter how hard she tired she couldn't stop herself.

After a minute or so Kagome took her lips away from his again. "Speaking of my grandpa," she said a little out of breath. "Why don't you come to the house? It would be nice if you could meet them."

"Your house?" Inuyasha said a little uneasy. Kagome shared a house with Kikyo. Going to her house would mean going to Kikyo's house.

"I don't know." Inuyasha mumbled. Kagome knew he didn't want to face Kikyo again but they were a couple right? "Please Inuyasha." Kagome begged. "I just know my mom's going to like you."

"Yeah but…" Inuyasha began. "But nothing!" Kagome said cutting him off. "Don't you care about me? Aren't we a couple?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome's pleading face. How could he say no? But then how could he face his ex?

Sure he saw Kikyo in the hallways time to time but it was easy to avoid her among the people. What would he say to her? How would Kikyo react when she saw that he was going out with her cousin?

Inuyasha tried to protest again but in the end Kagome won. She understood he was afraid to face Kikyo again. Who could blame him?" 'Still Kikyo has to face the fact that we're going out.' Kagome thought. 'This visit will not only be good for my family but for Inuyasha and Kikyo too.'

Kikyo was totally miserable. Naraku was trying to explain algebra to her at her house. He was doing very badly at that matter. Kikyo was practically bored out of her mind.

"Are you listening Kikyo dear?" Naraku said doing his creepy smile. Kikyo cringed. (Who knew Kikyo cringed.) "Just show me how to the problem damn it!" she hissed.

Her plan had not worked. Kagome had escaped total embarrassment. "Stupid Kagome. She always gets her way!" Kikyo thought fuming.

The doorbell rang. Kikyo huffed. "Souta go get the door." She demanded. Souta got off from the couch to get it. It was better than watching Kikyo sulk and her creepy partner.

"Hi Souta!" Kagome greeted him when he opened the door. Souta looked at Kagome then the dog-eared boy next to her. "Please don't tell me you're her boyfriend now." He said giving him a look. "I thought you hated each others guts."

Inuyasha patted the boy on the back. "Hey, don't you know things change?" he asked. Souta shrugged his shoulders. "Just as long as you're not calling her names. Your okay you know for my sister's boyfriend you know."

Ms. Higurashi and Yuki came down the steps. "Oh, hi Inuyasha." Yuki said. "What are you doing here?" Kikyo had already told her that the two broke up.

"It's Kagome's boyfriend!" Souta exclaimed. "Kagome's boyfriend?" Yuki asked confused. "You must be that boy Kagome tutors." Ms. Higurashi said excited. She was waiting so long for her daughter to get a boy.

Yuki made a confused face that became quite serious. She was quiet and her quietness made Inuyasha and Kagome uncomfortable.

"You've got to meet my father!" Ms. Higurashi said grabbing Inuyasha's arm and dragged him upstairs. Kagome groaned. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. "Wait up!" she called as Souta and Yuki followed.

What Kikyo saw next made her want to scream. "Kikyo, meet Kagome's boyfriend Inuyasha!" Ms. Higurashi announced oblivious to Kikyo and Inuyasha's previous relationship.

Inuyasha stared at Kikyo like a scared puppy. "Hi Kikyo…" he managed to say while Kikyo stared back, emotionless. There were few words to describe all the emotions running through their heads. Kikyo for the first time in four days became solemn. "I already know Inuyasha." She said quietly.

Yuki, Souta, and Kagome had caught up. Kagome freaked. Her mother had actually introduced Inuyasha to Kikyo. Yuki sighed.

"Kikyo already knows Inuyasha Yumi." She explained. "Kikyo and Inuyasha used to go out." "Mom!" Kikyo exclaimed. Naraku looked at Kikyo. "Is this true?" he asked her. Kikyo simply ignored him.

Kaede and gramps came down the stairs. "Ah, Inuyasha. Nice to see you again. What brings you here?" "Inuyasha is Kagome's boyfriend!" Souta announced just as his mother had before. Gramps took one look at Inuyasha and humphed. "I don't know. He looks suspicious."

"Father please…" Ms. Higurashi said. "Inuyasha would you like to stay for dinner?" Kaede asked. "Well…" Inuyasha said stealing a glance at Kikyo.

"You must!" Ms. Higurashi smiled. Yuki looked at Kikyo and Naraku. "You can stay too Naraku." She said. "I'd love too." Naraku said smiling. Kikyo glared. Did her mother honestly think inviting Naraku over for dinner would make things better?

When everyone was seated Kaede took out a pot. "Do you like ramen Inuyasha?" she asked. Inuyasha smiled. "I love it." Even though he was eating dinner with his girlfriend and ex at the same time he knew the ramen would cheer him up a bit.

Kaede chuckled. "Good because that's what we're having tonight. As soon as he was served his bowl he instantly began eating. Kagome looked at Kikyo who was growling like crazy. Was bringing Inuyasha over was a bad idea? 'I bet she can't stand it.' Kagome thought and couldn't help but feel a little sorry for her cousin.

Who did she think she was? Bringing over Inuyasha like she owned him? Kikyo fumed through out dinner. To make matters worse Naraku kept string at her, as if he wanted something. Kikyo growled under her breath. If only she was sitting next to the idiot of a cousin so she could spill food on her clothes. It always got to her.

'Wait a minute.' Kikyo thought. 'Spill food…' Kikyo then couldn't help but smile then. This idea was too good.

"Good bye Inuyasha!" Souta yelled out. "I'll show you how good I play Sonic Hedgehog next time!" "Thanks for visiting!" Ms. Higurashi waved. "Drive home safe." She was referring to Inuyasha since he called a limo to pick him up. (Rich people. Just joking.)

"Wait Naraku." Kikyo called out. "Can you come here for a sec?" Naraku looked surprised then smiled. Kikyo hardly ever called him.

"What do you want?" he asked when he came towards her. Even tough Kikyo hated the guys guts she put her arm around his. She needed to get him on her side. "I need for you to do me a little favor…"

"Thanks for having me over." Inuyasha said holding Kagome's hand and Naraku had left. "Anytime." Kagome smiled back. They didn't really do anything with everybody there but Kagome hugged him. "I'll see you tomorrow." She whispered in his ears.

"Bye." Inuyasha whispered in hers as he headed towards the limo. Before he turned around he saw Kikyo looking at him. She was waving and actually smiling.

This surprised Inuyasha very much. Shouldn't Kikyo be giving him death glares like she did to everyone when she got mad at them? Instead of bothering to ask himself more questions Inuyasha just gave a little smile and got in the limo.

As the limousine drive away and everyone had gone back inside, Kikyo just stayed outside smiling.

So Kagome thought she could just show Inuyasha off like that? Well she had another thing coming.

I'm also splitting this chapter into two parts. My gosh! It's just that the chapter would be too long if I didn't. I really don't like long chapters unless they are a turning point in the story. Anyways with me I have the girls Kagome and Sango. Say hi.

Kagome and Sango: Hi.

MG1 (Moomoogirl1): So how do you like my story so far?  
Kagome (Dreamy eyed.): I think it's great. Inuyasha and me. Together.

Sango: Why am I being so nice to the perv?

MG1: Because.

Sango: Because?

MG1: Because it's my story and I think you two make a nice couple.

Sango: Why does everyone say that?

MG1: Introduce the story please.

Sango: Fine. Kikyo does yet again another trick on Kagome.

Kagome: And there might be a fluffy moment between Sango and Miroku.

Sango: Kagome! Why'd you tell them that?

Kagome: Cause I think it's cute!

Sango: (Fumes.) You and everybody else.

MG1: Anyways till next time people. And remember: Review!

Moomoogirl1 out (Just for a while:)


	13. Kikyo's scheme at work

Hi everyone. It's me again. I'm coming down with a cold. (Ugh!) And I'm staying home today. (Yeah!) So now I have time to give you this chapter and have a bowl of ramen.

Inuyasha: You have ramen?

MG1: I always have ramen when I have a cold.

Inuyasha (Takes up a cup of ramen.): Boil some water for me would ya.

MG1: Who do you think I am? (Takes a pot and bangs Inuyasha in the head.)

Inuyasha: Should have seen that coming.

MG1: That's what you get for mistreating a sick girl. Anyways back to the story.

I do not own Inuyasha for Pete's sake. It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Stupid disclaimer.

"Okay everyone. I'm going to school now." Kagome said as she headed for the door. Ms. Higurashi waved. "Say hi to Inuyasha for me." She said. Kagome sweat dropped. Her mother was so thrilled about her having a boyfriend that she mentioned it every two minutes.

"I will. Later." Kagome was about to go out the door when Yuki came by her side. "Kagome can we talk for a second?" She asked. "Sure." Kagome answered a bit afraid. What would her aunt say about her having Kikyo's ex as a boyfriend?

"I know you and Kikyo don't get along." Yuki said quite seriously. "And I know you wouldn't steal her ex to make her jealous?" Kagome nodded her head.

"Of course not. I didn't mean to. Honestly Yuki. It's just that we were working together and I began to have feelings for him and he began to have feelings for me…"

Yuki laughed. "I know Kagome. You're such a good girl. I couldn't imagine you doing that. But I think you or Inuyasha need to explain that to Kikyo. She seemed upset last night."

Kagome nodded her head. Kikyo was more than upset. "I'll try Yuki. I will." Kagome said solemnly. Yuki smiled. "I know you will Kagome. Now get out of here before you're late for school."

"Where's Inuyasha?" Sango asked when Kagome and her got to school. "He was going to walk me to school but I told him not to." Kagome answered. "You know me. I'm always late."

"You can say that again." Sango said under her breath. "Hey I heard that." Kagome said a little annoyed. "Hey I'm just agreeing with you." Sango smiled.

Ayame suddenly ran up to them. "Hey guys. How's it going?" she smiled. Kagome smiled back. "Good. How's it going with you and Koga?"

Ayame beamed at this. "It's going great. Koga is such a gentleman. He gets me gifts and opens the door for me. I just love it. So Sango how's it going with you and Miroku?"

Sango eyes widened in horror. "What! Nothing's going on between us! How could you think that?" Ayame made a puzzled face. "I could have sworn you two went out. You're always with him. He always walks you to work and not to mention the way he looks at you. I think it's cute."

Sango was a red as a tomato now. "What? That doesn't mean anything. He's only walked me to work three times and that's lust you see in his eyes not love!" "Okay." Ayame said smiling a bit with Kagome. Sango was such a denial queen.

"You sure you know what to do?" Kikyo asked Naraku and Kagura. Naraku nodded his head. "I'll always remember everything you say my dear Kikyo."

Kagura cringed. Now she saw why Kikyo didn't like Naraku. She'd take that wimpy Hojo rather than him any day.

"Stop calling me your dear or else." Kikyo said in a dangerous tone. "Kagura, you have the oil?" Kagura nodded also as she held up a can of oil. "You sure she's going to stop going out with your ex after this?" she asked.

Kikyo growled. "She had better if she knows what's good for her." She said. "Okay, just three more periods and then it will be soon be lunch."

"Please can we have lunch with you again?" Ayame begged Inuyasha. Inuyasha humphed. "I already said no!" He said aggravated. It's not that he didn't like Ayame it was just that mangy wolf.

"Are you being mean to my woman little doggie?" Koga said pulling Ayame closer to him. "You had better not." Kagome, along with Sango and Miroku, sighed. How could a little thing as lunch be so complicated?

"Come on Inuyasha let them eat lunch with us." Miroku said in a cranky mood. He really had enough of Koga and Inuyasha's bickering. "I already said no! Don't you guys understand Japanese?" Inuyasha yelled back. (This is really odd considering the fact that this story is in English.)

"Please Inuyasha? Just for today." Kagome said in a pleading voice. Inuyasha sighed. How could he say no to Kagome? "Fine then. Just don't start anything you hear that wolf."

"Thank you!" Ayame said as she hurriedly took a seat next to Sango. Koga sat next to her. "Fine by me if you don't start anything also." Koga said back. "Fine." Inuyasha said back. "Fine." Koga said back.

Everyone sweat dropped. This was what they called getting along? "I'm going to get lunch guys." Kagome said as she got up from her seat. "Oh, you don't have to do that Kagome. I made lunch." Sango said proudly as she took out the food she made.

"Now I'm really going to get lunch." Kagome said as she hurriedly ran from the table. "Anyone else?" Sango asked hoping someone would say yes. "I'm on a uh, diet." Miroku said quickly and not truthfully. "Not hungry. Had a big breakfast." Inuyasha lied. "I'm not eating your food by the way Kagome quickly ran away from you." Koga answered.

Sango sulked while Ayame patted her on her back. "Don't worry Sango. Everyone runs away from my cooking too."

"What do you mean I can't come this way?" a boy asked Kagura. She was standing in front of the cafeteria school line and blocking the way that lead to the door.

"Because I said so." She said giving him a killing look. "Just do as she says." Said another student called form the lunch line. "She almost broke my arm off once!" The boy after hearing this went back to his seat. He liked his arm.

Kagura frowned. What was taking Kagome so long? She had other things to do. She suddenly spotted her heading towards the lunch line. She looked for Naraku who was standing in his position. Kikyo's plan just might work after all.

"Glad I said I was going to get lunch. I really don't want to try Sango's cooking again." Kagome said to herself. She really loved her best friend (as a friend!) but she also really didn't want to get her stomach pumped.

Just then a some one bumped into Kagome. Kagome instantly lost her balance went into the other direction. She then felt something slippery under her feet and felt herself slide the other way.

Before her were a group of students who had just got their lunch. They saw Kagome sliding towards them. Of course they tried to move out of the way but it was too late. Kagome came crashing towards them spilling their food and all.

Inuyasha heard a bunch of people scream. "What's going on?" Miroku asked who also noticed. "How should I know?" Inuyasha answered back. "Probably a fight or something." Sango said who was still sulking about her food. "A fight? Then I got to see this!" Koga said running toward the commotion.

"Wait up you stupid wolf!" Inuyasha said running after him. "I don't like the looks of this." Miroku said getting up. "I should check it out." "You just want to see if it's a bunch of girl's fighting." Sango said annoyed. "What makes you say that?" Miroku grinned sheepishly not admitting that was why he was going.

'She knows me too well.' he thought as he sighed. He then headed to the commotion.

Kagome shook her head. She really had to stop banging it each time she fell. 'What happened?' she said opening her eyes to see a bunch of students looking and laughing at her.

"Huh?" Kagome said confused. She looked around to see a bunch of other students on the floor and covered with food just like her.

"Oww my leg!" cried out one. "My arm!" cried another. "Where's my retainer?" cried a girl as she looked around. "Watch where you're going next time!" a boy yelled at Kagome.

"Yeah. What's wrong with you?" A girl screamed. "Do you know how long it took to get my hair like this? Now look at it!" "Thanks a lot ditz." A boy sneered.

Kagome felt so stupid. 'I don't believe I did all of this.' She said as tears welled up in her eyes and more people began to laugh at her. 'I wish I could just disappear right now!'

"Kagome!" she heard someone cry. She looked up to see Inuyasha running towards her with Koga and Miroku. "Kagome are you okay?" he asked as he bent down. Kagome shook her head.

"No! I'm not fine at all!" she said as tears spilled from her eyes. " Everyone keeps laughing and calling me names. I'm such an idiot!" "You got that right." Said the boy who had called her a ditz.

"What did you say?" Inuyasha yelled out. Everyone in the lunchroom became quiet. Even the lunch ladies. "What did you say?" Inuyasha yelled again grabbing the boy by his collar.

"I…I said…I said…" the boy said stammering. No way did he want to mess with Takahashi. "I dare you to say that again and see what happens." Inuyasha said in a dangerous tone. The boy nodded his head dumbly and Inuyasha pushed him on to the floor.

"Anyone else have something to say?" Inuyasha said looking at all the people who were laughing. There was no response. "Didn't think so." Inuyasha said and then helped Kagome up.

"Okay people. Nothing to see here." Miroku told everyone while Koga told the people off. Sango, Ayame, and Yuka, Eri, and Ayami came to Kagome's side. "Are you okay Kagome?" Sango asked worried. Kagome slowly shook her head.

"I'm fine now." She answered. "I have an extra uniform you can borrow." Ayami said brushing a lettuce leaf off Kagome's head. "Inuyasha can take you to the nurses office and they can get you cleaned up."

"Come on Kagome." Inuyasha said lifting Kagome up on his back. Kagome buried her face in his hair. She still felt stupid but she was feeling much better holding on to Inuyasha. She really was lucky to have a boyfriend like him and a group of good friends.

Kikyo growled in the shadows. "Your plan worked." Kagura said wondering why Kikyo was still mad. Kagura didn't want to hear that she blocked a pool of oil for nothing. "He helped her tough." Kikyo said through clenched teeth. "She's still with him."

"Will you stop at nothing to get those two apart?" Naraku asked. He was the one who bumped into Kagome. Kikyo's eyes became cold and hard. "Yes." She said in a hiss like voice.

Naraku smiled. Kikyo was so determined. So beautiful. So evil.

'I will stay by Kikyo's side by all means.' Naraku thought smiling to himself. 'All means.'

"You think Kagome's okay?" Sango asked Miroku in the hallways. They were waiting for Inuyasha and Kagome. "I'm sure she'll be fine." Miroku said reassuring a worried Sango. "Kagome's a brave girl. It's not like she's going to die."

"I know that!" Sango snapped. "I just feel sorry for her. It must have been totally embarrassing, knocking over a bunch of people." "Good thing Inuyasha came in the nick of time." Miroku said looking down the hall to see a girl.

She was walking down it in very short mini skirt. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Miroku!" she said running towards him and hugging him. Sango was instantly surprised. What was going on here?

"Long time no see Sasuku!" Miroku said smiling back. Sasuku hugged Miroku even more. "I miss you so much!" she said in a seductive tone. Sango frowned. Whatever was going on she sure didn't like it.

"I know. Who doesn't?" Miroku said doing a perverted smile. Okay. Sango **_really_** didn't like how things were going.

"Who's this?" Sasuku said pointing to Sango. Miroku let go of Sasuku and went over to Sango's side. He took hold of her shoulders. "This is Sango. Sango this is Sasuku." Sasuku looked Sango up and down and made a face.

"Had sex with her yet?" she said out of the blue. Sango instantly blushed. "What! Of course not!" she said outraged. Where was this girl coming from? "I don't blame him." Sasuku said coldly. "You look like the kind of girl who's never even had a boyfriend."

Sango turned even redder. Boyfriends? Sango hardly ever thought of boys let alone getting one.

"Now Sasuku. Not everyone girl is interested in boys like you are." Miroku said calmly. He really didn't like how Sasuku was treating Sango. Still it was his old girlfriend.

"After seeing her obviously not." Sasuku humphed. She gave Miroku a wink. "Now if you need a **_real_** girl you can always come back to me. Till later. Kiss, kiss!"

"Sasuku…" Miroku began but she already left. Sango felt humiliated. Miroku patted her on her shoulder. "Ignore Sasuku. She like another Kikyo. Thinks she's better than every body else. Now I remember why we broke up."

"Miroku?" Sango asked not looking at him. "Yes?" Miroku answered. "You don't…you don't think I'm stupid do you?" Sango asked. She turned around to reveal she had tears in her eyes. Miroku was instantly dumbfounded. He had never seen Sango cry before.

"Of course not!" he said still surprised she was crying. "I think you're fine just the way you are. You're a better person than Sasuku that's for sure."

"Really?" Sango said looking like a little girl asking for attention. "Of course." Miroku smiled back. "Good." Sango said wiping her eyes and digging in her book bag. "Then you won't mind if I give you this cupcake I made."

"Uh…" Miroku said uneasy. "Please?" Sango said putting the cupcake with white frosting in his face. "I followed the instructions this time."

Miroku bravely took the cupcake and took a bite. "Not bad." He said after a second or so. "See I told you." Sango said smiling. Miroku smiled back. He liked it when Sango smiled.

Unfortunately his stomach began to hurt. "Uh, Sango what did you put in this cupcake?" he asked waiting to hear the worse. "I decided to add raspberries to it. Why?" Sango answered.

"I'm allergic to raspberries…" Miroku said. He then threw up.

"Miroku!" Sango screamed in horror while Miroku vowed never to eat Sango's cooking again no matter how much better she got at it.

Ha! Ha! Done with that. I loved writing this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it. Anyways here with me I have Sesshomaru. Say hi.

Sesshomaru: I don't say hi.

Rin: Oh come on lord Sesshomaru. Please?

Sesshomaru (with much difficulty.): H…hi.

MG1: Please tell us what happens next.

Sesshomaru: Why should I? I already said hi.

Rin: Please lord Sesshomaru? (Makes a baby face.)

Sesshomaru (emotionlessly): The group takes a break and head to the mall little do they know they might get…drunk? What kind of writer are you?

Rin: I think she's a very good one!

MG1: Why thanks Rin!

Sesshomaru: …(Sweat drops.)

MG1: Anyways people I took the time to update while I was sick so you'd better review. Now I'm off to make myself some ramen.

Inuyasha: Please give me some ramen. I'll make it myself, just give it to me!

MG1: Never! I will give Rin some however.

Rin: Yeah!

Inuyasha: Damn it! Fine, I'll go ask Kagome!

Sesshomaru: …(Sweat drops.)

Moomoogirl1 out (Just for a while :)


	14. The mall and Miroku's pervertedness

Long time no write. Sorry if I didn't update longer. I had lots of schoolwork to do. Plus I have two projects that I didn't even get started on yet. Poor me. Still I thought I should update anyways.

Did anyone see the episode where Naraku killed Kikyo? I didn't really feel sorry for her but it made me sad to see poor Inuyasha heat broken thinking it was his fault. (Sesshomaru how could you say that?) Still this might be a bit of a spoiler but Kikyo isn't dead. Yeah, she's coming back but I won't tell you how. (But I think everyone that goes on Inuyasha sites should know by now.)

Anyways let's get to the story. We're taking a little break from Kikyo's pranks for a few chapters but I think you'll like them. I just don't want the story to end so fast. Now let's get on with it.

For the love of Kentucky fried chicken I don't own Inuyasha. If I said I did those lawyers would come after me and those kind of lawyers aren't nice!

"So what are you doing today?" Sango asked Miroku two days after the lunch "accident." Miroku shrugged his shoulders. "Aren't you going to tutor me like you always do?"

Sango shook her head. "I have a day off today and I want it work free." "Why don't we all take a day off." Someone called from behind.

The two looked to see Kagome and Inuyasha behind them. Kagome was still embarrassed about the "accident" but no one dared to say anything about it. Inuyasha had made that very clear for the past two days.

"It'll be fun." Kagome continued. "I mean ever since we tutored Inuyasha and Miroku they've been getting good grades." "She's right. I got a eighty five on my algebra test." Inuyasha said pulling out a piece of paper with an eighty-five on it.

"See?" Kagome beamed. She was so happy she helped Inuyasha with his math problems. "Oh yeah." Miroku said also pulling out a piece of paper. "I got a ninety on my science test."

Now it was Sango's turn to beam. "Really?" she said smiling and grabbing on to Miroku's arm tightly. "Uh, yeah. Thanks to you." Miroku said. "But I think you're about to cut off the circulation in my arm." "Opps. Sorry." Sango said turning a slight shade of pink.

"Why don't we all go somewhere?" Kagome suggested. "Like the mall." Inuyasha snorted. "I don't go to the mall unless I'm forced to." Kagome smirked. "Well than I'm forcing you to." She said tugging on to Inuyasha's sleeve. "Let's all walk there right now."

"You don't have to do that." Miroku said pointing to a BMW. "We could just let Inuyasha drive us there." Sango walked up to the car and looked closely at it. "Inuyasha you drive?" she asked. "Yeah." Inuyasha said answering her obvious question. "I'm seventeen you know." (Note: Inuyasha and Miroku are seventeen. Kagome and Sango are sixteen. I know Kagome is fifteen in the anime and the other's ages who knows but this is fanfiction!)

"But ever since I met you you've been walking home." Kagome said confused. "About that…" Miroku began. "Shut up Miroku." Inuyasha said under his breath but no one paid him attention. "What happened?" Kagome asked.

"Well, you see Inuyasha accidentally ran into a pastry store and the owner really hurt his head. Had to go to the hospital." Miroku explained. "Because his father had to pay for the damages, he took away his driver's license and sent him back to driving school. He's a better driver now than he was back then."

Sango and Kagome looked at each other. "How good of driver?" Sango said. "Aww come on! You don't trust me?" Inuyasha frowned. "Nope." Kagome said flatly.

"Then I'll drive!" Miroku said cheerfully. "Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha said pointing a finger at him. "You ran into your father's business office and you still didn't get your license back!" Miroku frowned. "Traitor." He mumbled. "Traitor yourself." Inuyasha mumbled back.

"Fine then. I'll drive." Sango said hiding a smile. "Why you?" Kagome pouted. "Fine, you'll drive when we're leaving. Happy?" Sango said. "Yay!" Kagome said smiling. "What are we waiting for? Let's get in!"

"Okay, okay." Inuyasha said as he got in the back seat. "Wait a minute Sango. Do you even have a driver's license?" Miroku asked.

Sango was quiet for a few seconds. "Uh…no. But no one will find out." She said after a while. "Just make sure nobody does." Inuyasha warned her. "I already had enough car problems."

"No fair! How come she gets to drive without a license?" Miroku whined. "Because I didn't drive into my dad's office." Sango said playfully sticking out her tongue.

"Oh Sango look at this!" Kagome exclaimed as she held up a pink dress with white daisies on it. As soon as the group got to the mall Kagome insisted that they go to the nearest clothes store.

"That would look great on you." Sango said holding up a pair of jeans. "How do you think this would look on me?"

"I think everything looks good on you my dear Sango." Miroku called from the woman's bathing suit collection. "Get out of there Playboy of the Century!" Inuyasha yelled holding a bunch of clothes Sango and Kagome had picked out. "Sango, don't you wear skirts?"

Sango shook her head. "Only when I have to." She said taking up a red shirt. "Hold this for me." Inuyasha scowled. "Would you guys stop treating me like a coat hanger!"

"You guys done?" Miroku said. He had finally come out of the bathing suit section and was holding a rather revealing bathing suit. "Almost don…who's that for?" Sango asked.

"For you." Miroku answered smiling. "Want to try it on?" Inuyasha and Kagome instantly fell down anime style, not believing what they had just heard.

Sango frowned but then smiled. "Sure I'll try it on Miroku." "Really?" Miroku said, his head filling up with images of a sexy Sango. "Sure. When you get a LIFE!" Sango said as she punched Miroku silly. (Poor perv.)

After they were done shopping, the group walked around the mall. "Hey look. It's the toy store." Kagome said pointing to the store. "Yeah so?" Inuyasha said shrugging his shoulders.

"Look at the toy in the window." Kagome said pointing at a toy that looked like a cat like creature. "Hey. That thing looks like my Kirara." Sango said taking a closer look at the toy.

"Aww. How cute." Kagome said. "Wish I could buy it." "Haven't you spent enough money?" Inuyasha said holding up four shopping bags. Kagome made a face.

"They're not all mine." She said. "Only one bag is for me, the other for Sango, the other one is for her brother Kohaku, and the fourth one has a dress for my mom."

"I think it's nice that Kagome got a dress for her mom." Miroku said inching closer to Sango. "Why thank you." Kagome said smiling.

"That's why I got the bathing suit for Sango!" Miroku said holding up a bag of his own. Kagome and Inuyasha fell over anime style again while Sango turned redder than a tomato.

"Mi…Miroku…" she said trying to get the words out. "Yes? You like it?" Miroku said with hoping eyes.

Throughout the mall all you heard was: "YOU PREVERT!" SLAP!

I know. I promised a chapter where they might get drunk. That's the next chapter. So read on or even better give me a review for both of the chapters! (Just kidding. One will do.)


	15. Drunk!

Hi every one. This is the chapter where Kagome and Sango get well…drunk. Hope you enjoy this one. I sure did! Let's get on shall we?

I do NOT own Inuyasha. You hear that lawyers I don't, so there!

"Look at me guys!" Kagome said grinning from ear to ear. "I'm driving!" The group had just come from the mall and Miroku's face was badly bruised. Kagome stopped at a red light.

"And I think I'm a pretty good driver too." She said smiling. "You sure you want this car Inuyasha?" Inuyasha made a face at his girlfriend's silly question. "You can drive it any time you want but you're not keeping it." He answered.

"Good enough for me!" Kagome squealed as she gave Inuyasha a quick kiss. "Kagome the light turned green." Sango said while giving Miroku a dirty look for the 100th time since they left the mall.

"Opps!" Kagome said. She put the BMW on drive began to move on the road again. She sighed. "I could do this all day and not have a care in the world."

"If you say so." Inuyasha said looking out the window. "Hey aren't you guys hungry?" Kagome thought for a while. "Now that you mentioned it, I am feeling my stomach growl a little. How bout you Sango?"

Sango once again gave Miroku a look. "I lost my appetite." She said. Miroku sighed. "Sango I'm sorry." He said quietly. "I'll make it up to you by paying for dinner. I'll even burn the bathing suit if you like. I just hate it when you look sad and angry."

'He's apologizing. How sweet!' Kagome thought beaming. 'Miroku actually apologized to her?' Inuyasha thought. "He's never done that to a girl before.'

Sango pretended to think for a while even tough she was happy Miroku apologized. "Fine. I forgive you." She said smiling a bit. "And you don't have to burn the bathing suit. Who knows? I might even wear it."

"You will?" Inuyasha and Kagome said in unison surprised. "You will?" Miroku asked surprised himself and secretly trilled. "Maybe." Sango said again.

"That means no." Inuyasha said. "Hey!" Miroku said insulted. "Come on guys. Let's go get some food." Kagome said. "Look. There's a restaurant right there."

"What will you're order be?" a waiter asked them when they got inside and took their seats.

"I want a cheeseburger and root beer." Inuyasha said. "By the way, do you serve ramen?" "Yep." Answered the waiter. "Great. I'll have that too." Inuyasha said licking his lips.

"Oh brother." Sango mumbled. "I'll just have tea." Miroku said. "I just want onion rings." Sango said. "I want nachos with cheese and fruit punch." Said Kagome. "I'll have fruit punch too." Sango added.

The waiter nodded. "I will come back with your orders in just a few minutes." He said and with that he left. "A few minutes? To them a few minutes is half an hour." Miroku said. "Miroku would you stop acting crabby." Sango said scolding him.

"You guys sure don't eat a lot." Inuyasha said playing with his napkin. "I'm trying to keep my figure." Kagome replied. "Besides you said I was a little fat."

"That was two months ago. It's almost going on three." Inuyasha said smirking. "Besides I just said that to get on your nerves. You always looked in good shape to me."

"Do I?" Kagome said blushing a bit. Even tough they were girlfriend and boyfriend Inuyasha had never really commented on her body. "Of course. You have a nice body." Inuyasha said taking Kagome's hand and rubbing it. His smirk looked somewhat perverted.

"And every one says I'm the pervert." Miroku said under his breath. "Shut up you." Inuyasha said hitting his best friend in the head.

"Here's your food.' Said the waiter as he handed them their cups and plates. "And you said they would take long." Sango said to Miroku. Miroku shrugged. "They usually do." He mumbled.

Inuyasha devoured his ramen while Kagome took a sip of her fruit punch.

"This taste…great!" Kagome exclaimed. Sango was gulping down all of her fruit punch. "I know!" Sango exclaimed also. She quickly finished hers and tapped on a passing waiter's arm.

"Do they have refills here?" she asked. The waiter nodded. "Then can I have one?" Sango said holding up her glass. "Me too!" Kagome said who had just finished hers.

"Don't you think one glass is enough?" Miroku asked. "No. It's really good." Kagome said grinning. "If you say so." Inuyasha said now biting into his cheeseburger.

The waiter then came back with the refills. "Enjoy." He said has Kagome and Sango gulped down the cups of juice.

After they finished those cups, they had another refill. Then another. Then another.

"Okay that's enough." Inuyasha said to Kagome while she was sipping on her fifth glass. Kagome didn't finish it tough and set it down on the table. She then hiccupped.

"Yashie why is the sky blue?" she asked suddenly. "What?" Miroku said confused. "Kagome every body knows that." "I knows!" Sango exclaimed looking a little red in the face like Kagome. "It's because the sky and … the sea and the color blue. Then reflection. Yeah."

While Inuyasha had a confused look on his face like Miroku the waiter suddenly appeared beside them. "Are they…acting funny?" "Uh, yeah." answered Inuyasha. "Wait. Don't tell me this is your fault."

"I'm sorry to inform you this but some how one of the waitresses accidentally mixed up the matinee fruit punch with the regular fruit punch." The waiter said. "What!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "You mean they're drunk?"

"I'm afraid so." Said the waiter. "I don't believe this." Miroku said "Sango you're…hey. Where'd they go?" The three men looked around to see if they could spot the girls and to their horror they saw them standing on a table that belonged to an elderly couple.

"Hiya every body!" Sango yelled at the top of her lungs. "How's you's a doing today?" "Oh no…" Inuyasha said under his breath.

"They a doing great!" Kagome yelled out like Sango. "Now I, Kagome Higurashi, shall sing for you!" "I must be dreaming." Miroku mumbled under his breath.

"Cause I ain't no holla back girl! I ain't no holla back girl!" Kagome said singing the well-known American song by Gwen Stafani.

"It's banana's, B-A-N-A-N-A-S!" Sango said going along. "Come on everybody! SING!" "Cause she's not a holla back girl!" Kagome yelled once more.

"Can't you sing something more…respectful?" Said the wife of the elderly couple. She had no idea the girl's were drunk. Kagome took a moment to think about it then smiled.

"THE HILLS ARE ALIVE WITH THE SOUND OF MUSIC!" she yelled out loud. "YAY!" Sango yelled. "Doe a deer a female deer…!"

"Okay that's enough!" Inuyasha said who had reached the girls through the crowd. "You guys are drunk!" Kagome and Sango looked at each other and then laughed like lunatics.

"You're a so funny Inu!" Sango said. "Can I have more drink?" "No Sango!" Miroku said pulling her hand. "We have to get out of here." "Come on Kagome." Inuyasha said taking Kagome on his back and carrying her out.

Sango however did not cooperate. "I don'ts wants to go!" she yelled. "Love and freedom is the way! Love and freedom!" "Darn right!" said the old man of the couple remembering his younger days.

"Please Sango." Miroku begged. "You…you want candy don't you? If you come with me I'll give you candy." Sango frowned and then did an annoyed sigh. "Fine then." She said while she followed Miroku out of the restaurant.

"Why'd we bring them here?" Inuyasha asked holding a drunk Kagome close to him. She how ever did not want to stay still and squirmed around.

"Well we can't bring them to Kikyo's house drunk." Miroku explained. "We'll just let them cool off at the park. Then after that we'll bring them home. After all Sango's brother is staying over Kagome's house. (Trough Souta.) So Sango won't mind staying over too. My plan is perfect."

"Yeah? Well this isn't." Inuyasha mumbled as Kagome wriggled some more. Sango wasn't holding on to anyone and staggered across the place at a somewhat fast speed. "I'm free! I'm free! I'm freeeeeee!"

"Sango! Come back here!" Miroku yelled chasing after her. "This is the park where I meets a Shippo and Rin!" Kagome yelled out. "Shippo and Rin! Shippo and Rin!" Sango yelled, with Miroku still chasing her.

"Please clam down!" Miroku said as he got hold of Sango. Sango wriggled. "No! I wants to be free!" Sango yelled. 'What is she going to do next?' thought Inuyasha fearing the worst. 'Take off her clothes?'

To his horror he saw that Kagome was taking off her shirt. "Kagome!" he yelled making her stop mind way. Kagome did a confused look. "What? I feels hot." She said sluggishly.

"I know it's a little warm but don't take off your clothes." Inuyasha explained. "Okay Yashie." Kagome said putting her shirt back on properly. "Can we go to the swings? Puh-leeze?"

Inuyasha laughed a little at the way she said please. "Okay." He said taking her hand. "Just calm down."

Kagome dragged him to the swings and quickly sat on one. "Pushie me Yashie!" she said smiling. Inuyasha lightly pushed her back making sure not to make her sick.

"Ahh! To high!" Kagome said laughing even though she hardly moved. "Sorry." Inuyasha said now pushing her even lighter. "S'okay." Kagome said still smiling. "My daddy used to push me up higher."

"Your dad?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded her head only to receive a wave of pain through it. "Yup." She answered. "He's gone now."

"Gone?" Inuyasha said. "He's dead." Kagome said her face becoming serious.

"Sorry." Inuyasha said again. "It's not your fault." Kagome said doing a weak smile. "You don't have to apologize." She then hiccupped. "I'm sort of lucky." She said her speech becoming fully normal. "I have Mom, Souta, and gramps. Poor Sango has no one except her brother."

"I know." Inuyasha said stroking her hair. Kagome looked so pretty even when she was drunk. Kagome smiled and leaned on Inuyasha a little.

"Nighty night Yashie." She said closing her eyes.

"They make a nice couple don't cha think Mirokie?" Sango asked sitting next to Miroku on a bench. She had finally clamed down and agreed to sit down on the bench. The two had been watching Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Yeah they do." Miroku answered. "How are you feeling?" Sango yawned and surprisingly put her head on his shoulder. "I'm fine Mirokie." She answered. "It's nice when it's just you and me."

"Really?" Miroku said surprised. He swore felt like blushing something a guy like him would never do. Sango nodded.

"You're really perverted sometimes." She answered. "Really. But you know what? If you didn't act like that so much you'd be one of the sweetest guys."

"Oh." Miroku mumbled. They were both quiet for a while.

"Um Sango?" Miroku finally said. "Hmm?" Sango answered in a sleepy tone. "Sango you're really not like other girls you know." Miroku continued. "All the other girls I hanged out with were either really slutty or really air headed."

"What are you…trying to say?" Sango said sounding sleepier and sleepier. "It's just…I'm really glad you like me." Miroku said not saying what he really wanted to say.

"Really? Me too." Sango said smiling as she closed her eyes. "Good night."

"Good night?" Miroku said confused. He looked to she Sango sleeping on his shoulder. "Oh. Night then." He said wondering what to do next.

"She fell asleep?" Inuyasha said coming towards them, carrying Kagome in his arms. "Kagome fell asleep too." "Guess we should take them home then." Miroku said lifting up Sango himself.

Inuyasha made a face. "I hope she doesn't mind that you're carrying her like that." He said doing a smirk. "Oh, shut up." Miroku smiled back going to the car.

"Guys. Wake up." Inuyasha said as he shook both Kagome and Sango. The girls opened there eyes and looked around.

"Is it time for school already?" Kagome asked. "No. I think we're dead." Sango said. "Neither." Miroku said half sighing. "You guys are at Kagome's place. Think you can go in by yourselves?"

Kagome and Sango looked at the two boys. "Of course we can." Kagome said, her face looking a little annoyed. "You don't think I can Yashie?"

"Yashie?" Miroku said making a face. "I can go by myself Mirokie." Sango said rubbing her eyes. "Mirokie?" Inuyasha said making a face himself.

"Bye guys." Kagome said smiling as she and Sango got out. "See you later." Sango said as she closed the door. The two boys watched as they ran up the steps and went into the house.

"Well today was a long day." Miroku said as Inuyasha pulled up to his place. "I know. I think I'm going to sue that restaurant." Inuyasha said unlocking the doors.

"I had enough for one day." Miroku said opening the door and yawning. "Later Yashie."

"Later Mirokie." Inuyasha said about to close the door. The two boys paused for a sec. They turned around and looked at each other a little annoyed. They said the same thing that was on their mind.

"Shut up."

Well I'm done with that. Hope you liked it. My dad read the part where Kagome and Sango were singing Holla back girl and he laughed. Since the guy is in his forties I think you should like it too. (You're all younger right?) Anyways her with me I have the three boys Shippo, Souta, and Kohaku. Say hi.

All three: Hi.

MG1: You guys like my story?

Souta: I can't believe you made my sister drunk.

Kohaku: And my sister too.

MG1: Sorry. It was only to be funny.

Shippo: Besides that it's good.

Souta: Except for the mushy parts. Ewww.

MG1: So one of you wouldn't mind introducing the next chapter?

Souta and Shippo: Me!

Kohaku: No me. I'm older.

Souta and Shippo: Aww!

Kohaku: Inuyasha and Koga are really sick of each other and finally have a showdown.

Souta: To find out who will win…

Shippo: You got read the next chapter.

Kohaku: Hey I was supposed to say that. Anyways Moomoogirl1 has to update first.

MG1: But you have to…

Kohaku: Go

Souta: and

Shippo: review!

MG1: That's right. So go and do that! Seriously, what are you guys? Triplets?

Moomoogirl1 out. (Just for a while:)


	16. Showdown: Inuyasha vs Koga

Hi everyone! How's it been going? Anyways to tell you the truth I have no idea where I'm going with this chapter so just bear with me. Glad everyone enjoyed the last two chapters. Thanks for reviewing. Special thanks to:

**lil xelle** who reviewed for EVERY chapter. You didn't have to do that but thanks anyways.

To **Sexyvodka1125** and **i'll love InuYasha 4 ever**: Glad you like the boy's new nicknames! I thought they were a little silly but if you like them I'm happy.

**Inuyashangel**: Thanks for reviewing for both updated chapters. Don't worry. I got your reviews. Also thanks for reviewing each time I update.

**Logical Kagome**: Who along with **Inuyashangel** reviews each time I update. I also want to thank you for reviewing my other story **Looking Back**. Thanks! Made me happy.

Now let's get back to the story!

I do not own Inuyasha okay? No one does except Rumiko Takahashi. (Isn't she lucky?)

"Yeah! We have study hall today!" Ayame shouted out. It was a boring Tuesday and the girls walked down the halls. Kagome and Sango were a little tired. I mean who wouldn't be after they had spent the whole night acting like loonies and instantly knocked out after they had gone to bed.

"I love study hall." Yuka said putting a stick of gum in her mouth. "Just gives you enough time to see what's been going on around the school." "Also gives me time to get some sleep." Kagome mumbled.

"What's wrong with you Kagome?" Ayumi asked curiously. "You two Sango." "It looks like you two have a bad hangover." Yuka said chewing her gum. Kagome and Sango groaned. "Don't ever mention anything alcohol related around us again." Sango said her eyes closing and opening from time to time.

"You guys really do have a hangover?" Eri asked shocked while the others gasped. "Wow. I'm surprised at you two." Ayame said shaking a finger.

Kagome and Sango looked at each other groggily and sighed. They were way too tired to explain the whole ordeal.

"Where is she?" Inuyasha said as he looked at the clock. He and Miroku had obviously made it to the study hall before the girls. Miroku flipped through a book.

"Kagome will come Inuyasha." He said reading it over a little. "You worry too much." Inuyasha made a face. "And you don't worry at all. You're just so easy going. That's one of the things that annoy me about you."

"Anything else you don't like about me?' Miroku asked as he put away the book. "You're a big time pervert. Wasn't that one obvious?" Inuyasha sneered. Miroku just sighed.

"Another thing I don't like about you is…" Inuyasha began but was cut off by a cry. "Miroku!" said a girl who was no other than Sasuku. (Yeah, I brought the slut back.)

"Is the girlfriends you pick." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath as Sasuku gave Miroku a big hug. "Hi Sasuku." Miroku said half smiling. 'Oh brother. Just look at him.' Inuyasha said rolling his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Sasuku asked all up into the boys business. "Same reason you're here." Inuyasha spat out. Out of all of Miroku's exes he disliked her the most.

"Oh." Sasuku said while giving Inuyasha a somewhat dirty look. He didn't like her and she knew it. That wasn't going to stop her tough.

"Come on Miroku." She said grabbing Miroku's arm. "Let's talk at my table over there for a while." "Uh okay." Miroku answered as he let Sasuku drag him. Inuyasha frowned. There was no way did he want Sasuku and Miroku back together.

"Hey Inuyasha!" He suddenly heard. He turned around to see the girls coming towards him. Kagome was actually running to him. When she came he took her in his arms. At least he had a nice girlfriend.

"What took you so long?" he asked as soon as they stopped embracing. "I was just feeling a little sleepy." Kagome answered rubbing her eyes. "But when I saw you I felt energized." Inuyasha smiled. "Like the energizer bunny?" he asked.

Kagome laughed a bit. "Something like that." She answered. Then the two kissed for a while. Inuyasha was relieved that she wasn't drunk anymore and back to her old self.

"Hate to interrupt you two but we do have to study." Ayumi informed. "No we don't!" Yuka said while taking a seat. "That's the fun of study hall." "Well me and Ayumi have a big test tomorrow so I'll study with her." Ayame said as she took out a book.

Sango took a seat next to Yuka. "Where's the perv?" she asked laying her head on the desk. "I think that's him over there." Eri said pointing to Miroku who was laughing with Sasuku. "Oh." Sango mumbled under her breath acting like she didn't care.

'What on earth does he want with _that_ girl?' Sango thought as she covered her head with her arms. "Doesn't matter. I'm way to tired to think about it.'

As soon as the group settled down, Koga came over. "Yo." He simply said as he took a seat next to Ayame. "Oh Koga you came!" Ayame squealed. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Of course I came. " Koga said wrapping his arms around Ayame. "I came just for you." "Oh Koga." Ayame said dreamy eyed. Everyone once again sweat dropped. Ayame was a slave when it came to Koga but then again Eri was too.

"So what are you all doing?" Koga asked as he peered at the opened textbooks. "Studying for our test." Ayumi answered. "Shouldn't you be studying too?"

Koga waved a hand at the comment. "I'll do that at home." He said. "Anyways did you know that we're doing boxing in gym today?"

"Really?" Sango said as she shot her head up. Koga nodded his head. "I bet it's really going to be fun. I'm getting tired of soccer." "So am I." Kagome said sighing a bit. She wasn't exactly the "best" soccer player.

"I know I'll be good at it." Inuyasha gloated. Inuyasha was good at every sport and boxing was no different. "Sure you will." Koga said smirking. "Just remember that I'm going to be much more better than you."

"Yeah right." Inuyasha said frowning. "I'd knock you out in one second." 'Uh oh.' Every one instantly thought. "You wish you could even get a punch at me mutt." Koga said getting out of his chair. "I'd knock you out so fast you wouldn't know what hit you."

"Is that a threat?" Inuyasha said getting out of his own chair. Now the wolf had gone to far.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she grabbed his arm. She really didn't want the two to fight. "Clam down. It's no big deal." "He started it!" Inuyasha yelled out. The only reason he wasn't strangling the wolf right now was because of Kagome.

"I just had to bring you back to reality." Koga said glaring holes into Inuyasha. Sango sighed. There was no stopping the two. Or was there? Sango quickly got an idea.

"Instead of ripping each others heads off here why don't you ask the gym teacher to have a "friendly" match in the ring." She suggested. "That way if you guys knock each other out you'll have a reason."

Inuyasha and Koga looked at Sango for a sec. They were obviously thinking it over. "Fine then." They finally answered at the same time. "You just better be prepared mutt." Koga said walking off.

"Koga!" Ayame said running after him. She really didn't want Inuyasha and Koga to fight, boxing match or no match. 'You had better be prepared yourself wolf.' Inuyasha thought. 'To get your ass kicked.'

"What's going on here?" came a voice. Everyone turned to see Miroku had come back to the table. Sango sighed. "We're having boxing today and Inuyasha and Koga plan to knock each other out." She explained in one sentence.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha and then at Sango. "Won't this be fun." He said sarcastically.

0

"Okay class. Calm down." The gym teacher and coach, Mr. Motosuwa, called out. Everyone was talking at once. They had never done boxing before and really wanted to try it out.

"Class I know you're excited about boxing but please be quiet." Everyone hushed. "Okay there is only one rule in boxing." The teacher said. "That is to knock your opponent out and make sure he doesn't get back up in eight seconds."

"But sir isn't that wrestling?" a boy asked. Mr. Motosuwa did a sheepish grin and laughed. "To tell you the truth, I don't really don't know how the hell you play boxing."

Everyone fell down anime style.

"Then why are we playing it?" Eri asked. The teacher grinned again. "I just wanted to see if any of you could fight." He said half laughing. Everyone sweat dropped.

"If any of you know how to really box tell me later." he announced. "Till then we'll just play it my way. Any volunteers?"

Koga and Inuyasha instantly raised their hands. Everyone gasped. Kagome and Ayame sighed. The teacher smiled.

"Great!" he exclaimed. "Our most athletic boys will go against each other. This ought to be good." Every one sweat dropped again. It was very clear Mr. Motosuwa just wanted to see them punch at each other.

Koga and Inuyasha got in the ring that the gym teacher had set up for them. He gave them boxing gloves while they constantly glared at each other.

"Mr. Motosuwa, don't they need any more safety gear?" Hojo asked. Kagura gave him a look. What an idiot. He was just asking about safety gear to make sure he would have safety gear.

"Safety gear?" the teacher said making a face. "Safety gear is for wussies." Once again every one sweat dropped while Hojo frowned. A gym teacher who didn't care for their safety. They sure felt safe. (Yeah right.)

"Okay guys!" Mr. Motosuwa called out. "You ready?" the boys nodded and glared at each other. "Ready to get your ass kicked Koga?" Inuyasha smirked. Koga frowned. "I'd worry about my own ass if I were you." He said dangerously.

(AN: I have never done a fighting scene so if it sucks, which it probably will, sorry.)

"One, two, three, Begin!" the Mr. Motosuwa called out.

(Maybe I could just end it right now and tell you who won in the next chapter. Oh never mind. Bear with me!)

Koga instantly swung a punch at Inuyasha. Inuyasha ducked. The class cheered. Kagome and Ayame just stared.

Then Inuyasha swung a punch at Koga and this time Koga ducked. He then punched Inuyasha in the stomach. Inuyasha groaned and staggered back a little. The class (might as well call them crowd.) cheered again.

"Go Inuyasha!" yelled some of the classmates. "Go Koga." The others yelled. Miroku frowned. "This doesn't look good." He said under his breath. "It just started." Sango said through clenched teeth. She hated to admit it but she was kind of enjoying Koga and Inuyasha's match.

Koga threw another punch at Inuyasha that got him in the face. Inuyasha stumbled back little. Koga then got another punch and Inuyasha fell down.

"Ohhhh!" everyone gasped. "One, two…" Mr. Motosuwa counted.

Inuyasha got up however and punched Koga in the face. Koga just punched him again. Inuyasha fell against the ropes. "Uh oh." Ayumi said under her breath. "Inuyasha looks tired."

"Well he didn't eat breakfast this morning and we don't have lunch yet." Miroku informed. "What!" Kagome exclaimed. Why did he say yes to a match if he didn't eat anything? Kagome pushed her way through the crowd and came up to Inuyasha.

"Come on Inuyasha you can do it!" she yelled out. Inuyasha looked down. "Kagome?" he asked looking a little surprised and worn out at the same time. "I thought you didn't want me to fight."

"I didn't!" Kagome yelled over the shouts and screams. "But you're fighting anyway and I want you to win! Come on Inuyasha! I know you can do this!"

Inuyasha just stayed there for a sec but then he got off the ropes. He no longer looked tired and had on a face of determination. He was going to beat Koga. For Kagome.

"I think Kagome did it." Miroku said to Sango. Sango looked at Inuyasha's face. "I think so too." She answered. "Come on Koga!" Ayame cried out. She didn't want Koga to fight but like Kagome she wanted her boy to win.

"Feeling better mutt!" Koga yelled over the screams. Inuyasha smiled. "A hell of a lot better!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran up and punched Koga in the face.

"This is great!" Yuka yelled out as Koga staggered a bit. She too like Sango was enjoying the match. In fact almost every one seemed to be enjoying it. "That's right! Give it to him Takahashi!" the Mr. Motosuwa yelled. This was exactly why he chose boxing.

"Damn it!" Koga yelled out as he drove another punch Inuyasha's way. Inuyasha moved out of the way and got Koga in the side. Koga swayed a bit. Now he was the one looking tired.

'Let's finish this!' Inuyasha said clenching his fists harder in the boxing glove. He swung another punch at Koga in his side again. Koga tried to duck but Inuyasha then got him in the face again. Koga was really staggering now.

"And now…!" Inuyasha yelled out finally knowing how to end the match. With all his strength Inuyasha punched Koga in the stomach, a part his he didn't protect. When Koga didn't fall he punched in the face and then the stomach again. Koga looking worn out fell on the floor.

Everyone was quiet as the coach counted. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight! That's it folks! Takahashi wins!"

The class (or crowd.) cheered widely. "Inuyasha did it!" Sango said jumping up and down. "I know!" Yuka yelled also jumping up and down. "That's my best friend up there!" Miroku said also jumping up and down with them.

Eri and Ayumi sweat dropped. Their friends sure enjoyed the match a lot. Maybe a bit too much.

"Inuyasha you did it!" Kagome said running up to him when he had gotten out of the ring. "Kagome." Inuyasha said has she ran into him. He was sweaty and smelly but she didn't care. She just wanted to be near him.

Ayame herself had helped Koga to his feet. "Are you okay Koga?" she asked. Koga nodded and did a weary smile. "Now that you're here." He answered. "Oh Koga." Ayame said blushing a bit.

"So admit it wolf." Inuyasha said nearing Koga and Ayame with Kagome at his side. "Admit that I'm better than you." Koga smiled. "You know what mutt?" he said. "What?" Inuyasha said preparing for a snappy come back.

"I was wrong." Koga answered. Inuyasha did a surprised face. "What did you say?" Inuyasha said not believing what he had just heard.

"I was wrong." Koga said again. "You obviously have more will power than me." 'Koga.' Kagome thought smiling a bit. She looked at Ayame who was smiling too. She must have been proud of Koga.

"You know what mutt?" Koga said straightening his back a bit. "We should do this again some other time. Don't you think?" Inuyasha made a face. You could tell he was thinking.

"Feh. Fine with me." He said smiling. "Deal?" Koga said taking out his hand. "Deal." Inuyasha said taking out his own. The two shook on it.

"That's right my boys!" Mr. Motosuwa yelled. He patted the two on the back. "That's right. Take it like gentlemen. Now every body get out of here and we'll have another match next class!"

The class cheered for a bit and started going to their locker rooms. Inuyasha held on to Kagome tough. "Kagome I couldn't have done it without you." He said holding her tighter.

"You couldn't?" Kagome asked confused. Inuyasha nodded his head. "I was almost about to give up but then you came and cheered me on. That's when I suddenly felt stronger because I had you by my side."

Kagome smiled and snuggled closer to him. "Like the energizer bunny?" she asked giggling a little. "Something like that." Inuyasha smirked as he pressed his lips against Kagome's. Kagome was more than happy to return it back. It felt so good being together again.

Koga and Ayame looked at them. "You still did great Koga." Ayame said. Koga smiled and took her in his arms. "Thanks for cheering for me even though I was losing. You're the greatest."

Ayame laughed a little as Koga pressed his own lips against his girlfriend's.

Mr. Motosuwa came out of his office only to find the two couples kissing.

"Teenagers." He mumbled as he went back into his office.

I'm done! Hope you like it. I wasn't really going to add fluff but who cares. The world can't spin with out a little love right? Anyways I hope you liked this chapter. I personally think I didn't do as bad as I thought I would with the fighting scene. And I was sort of surprised when no one commented on Sasuku the slut. Originally Kikyo was going to be the slut but to me she doesn't seem to be the slut type so I added Sasuku to One: Have a slut because almost every high school story has a slut and Two: To help shape up Sango and Miroku's relationship.

Seriously. No one comments on those two (Beside **Inuyashangel** who did once). Are there any MS lovers out there? Well to a good story (to me.) has to have both IK and MS. So if anyone hates Sasuku just say so now in your review. Okay?

Now go press the GO button to review! Later! I will try to update soon.

Moomoogirl1 out. (Just for a while:)


	17. Kagome's realization and Izayoi's story

Hi everyone! It's me Moomoogirl1! Sorry if I took too long to update. I didn't do so hot at school and now I'm trying to do ALL of my homework, which seemed to be the problem. I'm writing on Thanksgiving Day and I just had eggnog. (Yum.) Anyways I'd like to say thanks to all those who reviewed. Special thanks to:

**Logical-Kagome:** Thanks for commenting on Sasuku. I just had to see what people thought of her. So you kind of like Kikyo. I've been having mixed feelings about her myself lately. I mean, she doing nothing to make me hate her anymore.

**inu-dog-dem:** Thanks for also commenting on Sasuku. I'm glad you liked the fighting scene! I thought I wouldn't really do well.

**Sexyvodka1125:** Thanks for commenting on Ayame. I didn't think I was doing enough Koga and Ayame in this story, so chapter 15 really made me able to focus on it a bit.

And **Chigiri Ikeda:** Glad you love my story! I love it too! Heh.

Anyways back to the story.

For the love turkey dipped in cranberry sauce I do not own Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Turkey dipped in cranberry sauce. Does that even sound appetizing?

MG1: To some people it does.

Inuyasha: Whatever. Anyways Rumiko Takahashi owns the others and me. Not this weird moo moo here.

MG1: Hey!

"Can we have another day off?" Miroku asked Sango and Kagome with pleading eyes. Sango rolled her own eyes. "Don't you have a test or something?" she asked him.

Miroku patted Sango on the back. "A test can wait. All that matters is spending time with you." Sango instantly turned red. "Oh…" she mumbled.

Kagome giggled a little while Inuyasha came up from behind Miroku and hit him on the head. "Would you stop that?" Inuyasha sneered. "Stop what?" Miroku said putting on an innocent face.

"You know what!" Inuyasha shouted. " I really don't need you flirting today." Kagome sighed and shook Inuyasha's shoulder. "It's okay Inuyasha. So anyway, do you want to take another day off from tutoring?"

Inuyasha solemnly nodded his head. "My mom's coming home from the hospital today. She's only staying for a little while so I want to spend the rest of the afternoon with her."

Kagome smiled. Inuyasha really was a good son. "I understand." She smiled. "Tell her I said hi." Suddenly a light bulb (figuratively speaking.) popped up over Miroku's head.

"Why let Inuyasha tell his mom you said hi when you can say hi yourself?" he said smiling. Inuyasha and Sango looked at him confused. "Huh?" said Kagome.

"Why don't we all see Inuyasha's mom?" Miroku said explaining his idea. "What?" Inuyasha said giving Miroku a look. "You didn't hear?" said Miroku. "I said why don't we…"

"I heard you!" Inuyasha snapped. "But who the hell gave you that idea?" Miroku continued smiling. "Well I haven't seen your mom for almost a year now, Kagome wants to say hi, and Sango has never seen your mom before. Every friend of yours should see your mom right?"

Inuyasha sighed. He wasn't so sure about the idea. "You don't have to let us come with you Inuyasha." Sango suggested. It was mostly her who knew the importance of spending time with your parents seeing that she'd never see hers again.

"She's right Inuyasha." Kagome said stroking his shoulder. Inuyasha let out a sigh. "I guess you guys can come along." He finally said. "She'd be happy to see you."

"Really?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded his head. "I already said yes didn't I?" Kagome instantly hugged him while Miroku smiled.

"See? I knew this was a good idea. Now to the BMW!" "Which I will be driving." Inuyasha added. "Kagome and Sango pouted. "But you're a bad driver." Kagome said pointing a finger.

"Miroku's the bad driver." Inuyasha said pointing his own finger at Miroku. "Besides when you and Sango were drunk I drove you home and we all stayed in one piece." (Any one watch that show?)

Kagome sighed. She really wanted to drive again but Inuyasha was right. "Fine then." She said walking towards the exit. "Let's just go all right?"

0

"This is your house!" Kagome gasped out as she looked at the huge mansion before her. "I don't believe it." Sango said also gasping at the mansion. Inuyasha sighed while Miroku just laughed.

"It's not really a big deal you know." Inuyasha said to Kagome who was still gaping. "How can you not make a big deal?" Sango said. "Told you his house was bigger than mine." Miroku said still laughing at the girls' reaction.

"Come on. Let's just go inside okay?" Inuyasha said pressing a button on the gate. "Hello?" answered a voice. "Who is it?" "You know who it is Sesshomaru. Let me in!" Inuyasha yelled.

"No need to shout." Sesshomaru's calm voice replied as the gates automatically opened. "Come on in." Inuyasha said to the others as they all walked in.

"Well look who's here?" Instead of being greeted a maid like they were in Miroku's house, they were greeted by Sesshomaru himself.

"What the hell are you doing answering the door." Inuyasha snapped. "Isn't that Mimi's job?" (I'm using Digimon names for the maids. Ha!)

Sesshomaru just let out a sigh. "I'm giving her a break. Looks like you have your little crush with you today." Inuyasha growled while Kagome blushed a little. "She's my girlfriend." Inuyasha said through clenched teeth.

"So you two _did_ get together." Sesshomaru said teasing Inuyasha in a calm matter. "Figures. And I see Miroku has a girl with as him as usual. What's this ones name?" (Sesshomaru knows Miroku's name?)

Sango turned red. "I'm not his girlfriend!" she said flustered. Inuyasha sweat dropped. "This is Sango. She's a friend of mine. Now will you show us where mom is?"

Sesshomaru turned around and started walking. "You could say please you know." He said while walking down the long hall. "Is he taking us to your mom or what?" Kagome asked confused.

"He is in his own little stupid way." Inuyasha growled as they followed Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha!" Izayoi exclaimed as soon as they reached her room. Inuyasha came up to his mother and hugged her. "Are you feeling well?" he asked concerned a bit. Izayoi nodded her head.

"I'm fine." She smiled. " Oh. Inuyasha I didn't know you brought your friends. Hi Kagome."

Kagome smiled back. "Hello Miss Takahashi." She answered back. "Nice to see you again miss." Miroku said nearing Izayoi. (No, he's not going to do any thing perverted.) "Nice to see you too Miroku." Izayoi said as she grabbed one of his cheeks.

Inuyasha sweat dropped. His mother always treated his friends like her own children but it was a little embarrassing. Miroku cringed in pain a little. Izayoi may have been sick but she sure a strong grip.

"Uh Miss Takahashi…" he said. Izayoi realized what she was doing and let go. "Opps. Sorry Miroku. I shouldn't have embarrassed you in front of you girlfriend here. What's her name?"

Sango turned red yet again. "He's not my boyfriend." She stammered. Izayoi just laughed. "Sorry. You're just so pretty I'd thought you'd be his. Anyways what's your name?"

"Sango." Sango answered still a little red. "That's a pretty name." Izayoi said. "Did you know that Sango means coral? Inuyasha's friends have such pretty names. Don't you think Sesshomaru?"

"Yes mother." Sesshomaru said not really caring. Suddenly the door burst open. "Aunt Izayoi!" yelled out Rin with Shippo behind her. "Hello you two!" Izayoi smiled as she gave them a hug. "How are you doing?"

"Great!" Shippo exclaimed. He then spotted Kagome. "Kagome, you're here too!" He quickly jumped on her shoulder while Rin hugged her legs. "Hi guys." Kagome smiled.

"Looks like everybody's here." Miroku said looking around. "My husband isn't here." Izayoi said sighing a bit. "He's on a business trip. He should be back tomorrow." "I'm sure he'll come back just fine mom." Inuyasha said reassuring his mother. Izayoi nodded.

"I guess so." She said half sighing again. "Oh look at me sighing on when you all came here to see me. Why don't I treat you guys with a story?"

"A story?" Rin asked as she jumped into a chair. Izayoi nodded. "Sure. It used to be Inuyasha's favorite. I miss those days when he was a kid. He'd always get into trouble along with Miroku. Like the time they tried to drive the family car when they were only ten years old."

"They did?" Kagome asked looking at Inuyasha. "Or like the time the two tried to burn a wax doll in the oven and nearly started a fire." Sesshomaru added. "They did?" Sango also asked looking at Miroku.

Miroku smiled sheepishly while Inuyasha growled. "That was Miroku's idea." He mumbled. "But it was your idea to drive the car." Miroku mumbled back.

"Anyways, want to hear the story or what?" Izayoi asked changing the subject. "I do." Shippo said raising his hand. "Me too." Rin answered. "I guess I wouldn't mind listening." Kagome said taking a seat. "I'll listen." Sango smiled while Inuyasha and Miroku nodded their heads.

"It's settled then." Izayoi smiled. "Are you staying Sesshy?" 'Sesshy?' Kagome thought as Sesshomaru sighed. "For a while." He answered. He really had to do something with that ridiculous nickname of hers.

"Okay. I think you'll all like this one." Izayoi beamed as she began.

_Once upon a time long before ours, about five hundred years to be exact, there was a half demon. You see like most half demons he didn't know where he belonged. _

_Demons didn't like him because he was weak and humans were afraid of him. So the half demon was all alone. He never talked to anyone and he trusted no one. That was all about to change however when he heard of the Shikon Jewel or Jewel of the four souls._

"The Shikon Jewel?" Kagome said interrupting. "My grandfather told me about it." "Did he?" Izayoi asked surprised. "Yes." Kagome answered. "He said that many demons and humans alike wanted it for it's great power." 

"That's right Kagome." Izayoi said. "And you all probably know what our half demon is going to do once he hears about it."

"He isn't going to take it is he?" Rin asked. Izayoi nodded. "Rin that is exactly what he planned to do."

_The half demon didn't want to be a half demon any more. He didn't want to be weak and belong nowhere. So he set out to find this Shikon jewel so that he could become stronger. There was only one problem tough._

"What was that?" Shippo asked out of curiosity. "A priestess." Izayoi answered.

_There was a priestess who held the Sacred Jewel in her possession. She was the keeper of it and the one who protected it from the hands of those who had evil intentions._

_This caused a problem for the half demon. He tried to get it from her but she simply pinned him to a tree and told him not to come back._

_He, of course, didn't listen and constantly tried to get it from her but his efforts were in vain. He had tried so much that the priestess eventually learned his name. They even began to hold conversations with each other._

"She began to trust him?" Rin asked surprised. Izayoi smiled. "I guess so." She answered. "But doesn't the half demon want to grow more powerful?" Shippo asked. "Why should she put her guard down?"

"Would you guys hush and listen." Inuyasha frowned. "You're asking too much questions." "Indeed." Sesshomaru said for once agreeing with his brother.

_Eventually the half demon stopped trying to get the jewel. He was much more interested in the priestess. She too like him wasn't living a happy life and had a wish. _

_She constantly had to protect the Shikon Jewel. She couldn't be free of it. She couldn't live like a normal woman. It was this that she truly desired. _

_The half demon and the priestess grew more and more interested in each other and eventually they fell in love and thought of plan to make the half demon human thus destroying the Shikon Jewel. That way they would be happy and together forever._

"They fell in love?" Shippo asked a little shocked. "What an interesting twist." Sango said. "He wanted the jewel but then wanted it's protector." "I think that's sweet." Kagome smiled. "Every one should love somebody." Izayoi smiled at Kagome as she continued on.

_Now during this time the priestess had found an injured bandit. She bandaged his wounds and took care of him. The bandit like the half demon fell in love with her and wanted her and the power of the Shikon Jewel._

"This doesn't sound good." Rin said listening more closely.

_The bandit was so desperate that he let a horde of demons eat him to give him a new body. His plan worked and he set out to get the priestess._

_He deceived the priestess by taking from of her half demon and strikes her. He then took form of her and began to attack the half demon. Feeling betrayed, the half demon takes the jewel for himself. _

_When the priestess sees him, she then shots an arrow into his chest and pins him to the tree. He then falls into a deep sleep for the arrow was a spell._

_In order to get rid of the jewel, the dying priestess burns the jewel along with her body so that it would leave this world with her._

"How horrible!" Rin cried out. She sniffed a little. She hated sad endings. "That's terrible." Kagome said. "That bandit ruined it for both of them." "It doesn't end there you know." Inuyasha informed.

"It doesn't?" Shippo asked. "No there's more." Answered Miroku who had heard the story himself. Izayoi smiled. "That's right Miroku there's more."

_Fifty years had past, and the half demon was still pinned to the tree. That was until one day a girl came up to him. The girl was lost and a little confused because she was being attacked by a demon and further more not from this world._

"She wasn't?" Shippo asked. "Then where was she from?" Rin asked Izayoi herself. "Some say she was from another planet or universe, others say from the future." Izayoi answered. "No one really knows."

_She took the arrow from the half demons chest. The half demon easily killed the demon that attacked her, who had cut the girl. From the cut came out a jewel, the Shikon Jewel to be exact. Then the half demon started to attack her because she looked so much like the priestess he once loved._

_Eventually, the priestess's sister who took her place says that the girl is a reincarnation of her sister. A demon after while steals the jewel because if you remember the jewel held much power._

_In order to get rid of the demon the girl shoots it but in the process shots the jewel as well, which shattered into many shards. Now the girl and the half demon had to join up to collect the shards before they fell into the wrong hands._

"They had to join up together?" Rin asked. "Did the half demon like that?" "Not one bit." Izayoi answered "but he eventually begins to not mind."

_While on their journey they meet a fox demon, a monk, and a demon exterminator who join the twosome. They also find out that the bandit who had deceived the priestess and half demon is still alive as a demon who also wants the Shikon shards power. Even the priestess is brought back to life._

_Over time the girl and the half demon become close and the girl finally realizes that she loves the half demon._

"She fell in love with him too!" Shippo exclaimed. "But what about the priestess?" "She's getting to that. Now will you shut up?" Inuyasha snapped again.

_Even tough the priestess was still around and even though the half demon vowed to protect her from the demon, who still had the heart of the bandit, the girl refused to leave the half demon's side. She was in love with him and nothing would stop her from staying with him._

"That's so sweet." Kagome beamed while Inuyasha sighed. "It's not that big of a deal Kagome." He said but Kagome shook her head.

"I think it's wonderful." Kagome smiled. "So what happens to them?" Izayoi shrugged her shoulders. "No one knows how the story ends exactly." She answered. "Some say that the half demon and girl defeat the demon and get married. Others say that instead of going off with the girl he goes off with the priestess again. Another ending is that no one wins and that every one but the girl dies."

"I hope the last one you said isn't the ending." Rin said worried. Kagome patted Rin on the head. "I'm sure the half demon returns the girl's feeling and they get married and live happily ever after." "But what about the priestess? Would she ever find happiness?" Shippo asked.

Kagome paused for a minute. "What about the priestess…" she repeated. For some strange reason the question repeated in her head but somewhat different.

_'But what about Kikyo? Will she ever find happiness?'_

0

"Thanks for having us over to your house." Sango bowed to Izayoi and Sesshomaru. Izayoi waved her hand. "No need to bow Sango. You're welcome to my home any time especially you Kagome seeing that now you and Inuyasha are _more_ than friends now."

"Mom!" Inuyasha groaned. "Was that really necessary?" Inuyasha frowned as Izayoi hugged Kagome." Just give me some nice healthy grandchildren okay?" Izayoi beamed while everyone else sweat dropped.

"Mom!" Inuyasha yelled. 'That's just mom.' Inuyasha sighed as Izayoi pinched Miroku's check again. "And you had better make a move on dear Sango." She said to him low enough so that Sango couldn't hear. "She's a good girl so what are you waiting for?"

"Uh…well…I…" was all Miroku could say. "Mom seriously. Would you stop?" said Inuyasha who had heard. "What? It's the truth." Izayoi said making a baby face.

"I'm going to drop all these guys home now." Inuyasha announced. "I'll be back." "Bye guys. Tell Kirara I said hi Sango!" Rin yelled.

"I will!" Sango yelled back. "And don't jump on furniture!" Miroku added. "We won't!" Shippo yelled back. "Bye Miroku! Bye Sango! Bye Kagome!"

Every one waved (except for Sesshomaru.) as they all left in the car. "Well that was fun." Izayoi said when they left. Come on you two let's eat. Are you coming too Fluffy?"

Sesshomaru cringed while Shippo and Rin giggled. "Yes mom." He answered. He was definitely going to talk to his mom about _that_ nickname.

"You had a good time?" Inuyasha asked Kagome as they drove up to the house. Kagome nodded. "I really liked your mother's story, even if it didn't have a certain ending."

Inuyasha nodded his head. "I really used to like that story. When I was little, Miroku was the only kid who talked to me. I guess no one else wanted to be friends with a half demon. That story always made me think that even a half demon like me could find someone just for him. I thought the only one who could really love me was my mom but now…"

"But now what?" Kagome said waiting for his answer. For some strange reason her heart was beating fast. Inuyasha looked at Kagome with a bit of pain in his face but he quickly shook it off.

"Nothing." He said quietly. "You should probably go inside now." Kagome just sat there for a while but then nodded her head.

"Okay. Be safe." Kagome did a little smile. "I will." Inuyasha smiled but something was wrong with his smile. That's when Kagome realized something. It was her own fake smile.

After eating dinner and doing her homework, Kagome quickly went to bed. She felt horrible. She didn't want to admit it but Inuyasha was hiding something from her and she didn't like that.

She wanted to help him. She hated it when he looked sad. When he was sad it felt like her heart was breaking and she hated that.

She was his girlfriend right? Why couldn't she make him happy? Why couldn't she make the pain go away? She wanted him to be happy. She never wanted to see him in pain. She wanted to take away his sadness and make him happy. Forever.

"Why am I thinking these things?" Kagome thought as she pulled her covers over her head. "Why should I care so much? But I can't help it. I do want to make him happy. I can't imagine a day with out him and if I lost him I don't know if I could go on, even breath.

'He makes me so happy and I don't want that happiness taken away from me. Not by Kikyo. Not by anybody. I never want to let Inuyasha go or leave his side. I never will!'

Kagome gasped at her own thoughts as she felt something wet trickle down her check. "I'm…I'm crying." She said out loud. Kagome closed her eyes tightly.

'These thoughts that I'm having,' she thought. ' They sound selfish but they're true. This way that I'm feeling…'

Kagome continued to feel the tears trickle down checks. This relationship. It was no longer a little stupid crush where all you did was kiss and hold hands. 'The way that I'm feeling,' Kagome thought. 'Only means…'

"I truly love Inuyasha." She said out loud into the cold and silent darkness.

Well done with chapter seventeen! I'm telling you this is the longest chapter I have ever written. I hope you like it. I thought that Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship in the beginning was more of a crush so along came this chapter. As you can see things are starting to deepen here.

On another note hear this. I'm sure you've all heard of Barbie's first movie, Barbie and the Nutcracker. You will never believe who does Barbie and the nutcrackers voice. The person who does Sango's voice (dubbed version of course.) does Barbie's a.k.a Clara in the movie and the person who does Miroku's voice (dubbed version.) does Ken's a.k.a the nutcracker!

I heard this from a review from another story and I was shocked. So since it was Thanksgiving they were showing the movie so I forced myself to watch it and they were right. I felt like cracking up and my brother ran out of the room not believing it.

It was so weird hearing Miroku's voice come out of a nutcracker who does ballet and when the nut cracker tells Clara he loves her and they kiss I was like Miroku and Sango really need to do that.

Anyways thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed. No go review and since it's one-something in the morning now Thanksgiving is over so I'll just say Happy Holidays!

Moomogirl1 wishes you Happy Holidays and is going out. (Just for a while:)


	18. Past lives

Hey peoples. It's me Moomoogirl1. I'm totally bored and I thought I might as well write the next chapter to this story. Once again this chapter was not in the original draft but I decided to add it. When you read it you'll see why.

Once again I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed but I'm not doing any special thanks this time. I keep hearing that you're not allowed to do that anymore but I still see plenty of people doing it. Still I'm just being cautious. (I'm naturally a good girl.)

Anyways back to the story!

I do not, I repeat, do not own Inuyasha but I sure wish I did. Then I'd force Sango to admit she likes Miroku, make Inuyasha admit he loves Kagome and get rid of Naraku, Kikyo, and Jaken. Inuyasha however belongs to Rumiko Takahashi so she gets to decide the Inu cast's fate. (Lucky her.)

Kagome walked down the street in a slow matter. She hardly got any sleep last night. 'That's right.' Kagome thought. 'It was last night that I realized that I really love Inuyasha.'

Kagome did a depressed sigh. ' I no longer think of Inuyasha as a simple boyfriend. But that's the problem. I want to become something more to him but what? I just wish I knew.'

Kagome was so deep in thought that she didn't realize Sango walk up to her. "Yo Kagome. Get out of the zone." She said as she lightly shook Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome snapped out of it. "Oh Sango." Kagome said looking at her friend. "I didn't notice you." Sango sighed. "Yeah I kind of figured that out seeing that I had to snap you back to reality. So what were you thinking about?"

Kagome instantly turned red. "What was I thinking about? Well uh, I guess I was..." Kagome fumbled over her words while Sango gave her a confused look.

"Is something bothering you Kagome?" She asked a little concerned. Kagome looked at her friend, her face flushed. How could she explain how she felt?

"Well Sango you see…I was…" Kagome said trying to spit it out. How could she do this? "Do you know what it's like to be in love!" she suddenly said out loud.

Sango face instantly changed. She looked dumbfounded. "What?" she said checking if she heard right. "Do you know…what's it's like to be …in love." Kagome repeated, still red.

Sango just stood there for a second. She had no idea what was going on in her best friends head but she really wasn't expecting a question like that.

"No. I don't." she finally answered. "Is something wrong Kagome? You could tell me you know." Kagome leaned on Sango a bit something she only did when she wasn't feeling good. Now Sango knew that she really wasn't feeling well.

"It's Inuyasha." She finally said after a moment of silence. "Inuyasha? What about him?" Sango said listening. "Well you see," Kagome began. "Inuyasha…"

Kagome was cut off by a honk. The two girls turned to see Inuyasha's BMW right on the curb.

"Hey Kagome!" Inuyasha called out with his head sticking out of the window, waving his hands. "You wanna ride to school?" Kagome smiled. "Sure." she waved back.

She took a confused Sango's hand and hurriedly went to the vehicle. 'That's right.' Kagome thought while going. 'I always feel this way when Inuyasha comes.' She blushed and sighed a bit. 'I really must be in love.'

"How you doing?" Inuyasha asked when she and Sango got into the car. Kagome smiled again. "Good. Oh, hi Miroku." Miroku who was sitting in the front seat waved and was eating a candy bar of some sort.

"Don't tell me that's what you eat every morning." Sango said giving him a look. Miroku shook his head. "I hardly eat breakfast." He then did a bit of a perverted smile and put the candy bar in Sango's face.

"You want a bite?" he asked. Sango made a noise close to a growl. "No thank you." She said flatly. Miroku continued doing his annoying smile. "Then I could just give you my lollipop instead."

"Miroku!" Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango shouted but to their surprise Miroku actually took out a real lollipop. "Here you go my dear Sango." He said handing it to her. "Oh…" Sango said along with Inuyasha and Kagome. The perverted smile had thrown them off.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Miroku said to Inuyasha. "Let's get to school already before we're late."

"Okay class quiet down." Said the science teacher. "Today we'll be studying for the test next week. Please choose a partner to study with and begin."

"Kagome." Miroku called from across the room. "Coming." Kagome said getting her textbook. Science was one of the few classes that didn't have the whole gang in it. Kagome took a seat next to Miroku.

"You'd think if I was bad at science they'd at least place me in the same science class as my torturer." Miroku said getting out his own textbook. Kagome nodded. "You miss her?" she asked a bit curious. Miroku made a face.

"Why would I miss Sango if I knew I was going to see her next class?" he said half shrugging. After he said this tough his face became a bit serious. Kagome happened to notice.

"I miss Inuyasha when he's in English." Kagome continued. "That's you and Inuyasha." Miroku said tapping his hand on the desk. "And you and Sango?" Kagome asked.

"It's different." Miroku answered quite serious now. "Why are you asking me these questions anyway?" Kagome shrugged. "Just curious. Hey Miroku can you tell me something?"

"Hmm?" Miroku hummed. "What was it like when you and Inuyasha were kids?" Kagome asked. "When we were kids?" Miroku said surprised. "Aren't you full of questions today."

"I guess." Kagome said half smiling. 'Inuyasha got all moody yesterday when he talked about how no one really liked him being a half breed.' She thought. 'Maybe I'll find out what he's hiding when I hear about his childhood.'

"Well when I first meet Inuyasha we were seven." Miroku began. "We meet at some meeting our something. Anyways he didn't really want to talk to me at first."

"Whys that?" Kagome asked. Miroku shrugged. "Inuyasha didn't really have any friends and I guess he thought it was weird when I tried to make friends with him. But I really wanted too because I could instantly tell Inuyasha was a good guy or kid back then. I could always tell if someone is good or bad. Like a sixth sense."

"Inuyasha said he was lonely because he was a half breed. Isn't his brother full demon?" Kagome asked. Miroku nodded his head. "Even tough Sesshomaru acts like Izayoi is his mother she really isn't. He was lonely too like Inuyasha and when Izayoi came she instantly took him for her son. She always does that. After that she had Inuyasha."

Kagome smiled a bit. Izayoi really was a good woman. "So Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are half brothers. So when you guys were little it was only you and Inuyasha?" Miroku nodded his head again. "As you already know no one wanted to talk to a half breed and because I was his friend no one wanted to talk to me. Not to mention we were kind of softies back then."

Kagome made a face. "Inuyasha? Soft?" she said not believing it. "I know. Hard to believe but true." Miroku said smiling. "It wasn't until we turned twelve that people started looking at us differently."

"How so?" Kagome asked as she shifted her position in the chair she was sitting in. "Well I guess we always had it in us, but the girls suddenly found us good looking." Miroku said recalling. "They started coming form ever where. Even from different schools. Then Koga came."

"He did?" Kagome said listening more closely now. "He and Inuyasha had an argument and when Inuyasha beat him up we became even bigger. He became known just as Takahashi and I became known as…"

"Playboy of the Century." Kagome said finishing for him. "Uh, yeah a.k.a Mipervert for Sango." Miroku said doing a sheepish grin. "Oh yeah that nick name." Kagome said smiling. She hadn't really found out anything from Inuyasha's childhood but it was funny hearing Miroku's nickname.

"Personally I prefer Mirokie." Miroku mumbled under his breath. "Do you?" Kagome said while laughing. "She gave you two nicknames. Don't you think that means something Miroku?"

"Don't be ridicules." Miroku said waving the comment off but Kagome saw him smile a bit and didn't realize how happy he'd be if it did.

"Hey Inuyasha." Sango called across the room in a low whisper in English class. Inuyasha turned to Sango as she carefully slide a paper across the floor. Luckily the teacher was so wrapped up in how to pronounce the word 'squirrel' that he didn't notice.

Inuyasha took the paper up and read it.

_I think Kagome's upset about something._

Inuyasha made a face and took up his pen. After he finished writing, he slide the paper back over to Sango. Sango picked it up.

_What do you mean? She looked happy when I came to pick you two up._

Sango shook her head and wrote back a response. When Inuyasha got it, it read:

_She's always happy when you come. She was really gloomy when I came. When I asked her what the problem was she said it was you but she didn't get to say what actually happened._

Inuyasha did a confused look. What did he do? He carefully retraced the things that happened yesterday. 'Mom told us a story. Drove her home and then…' Inuyasha's face changed. 'Don't tell me she got upset because…'

When Sango got back the paper it read:

_I think I know what the problem is but it's not really a big deal. I'll go work it out._

When Inuyasha got back the paper it read:

_You had better!_

Inuyasha smirked and wrote:

_Why don't you work things out with you and Mirokie huh Sango?_

As soon as Sango read this she threw the paper at Inuyasha's head when the teacher had his back turned which read:

_Do you want to die!_

Inuyasha smirked again at Sango as she sent him a death glare. His face soon became serious tough.

So Kagome was upset because he hadn't told her what he was going to say. He said it wasn't a big deal but it was. 'If I told Kagome what I was going to tell her,' Inuyasha thought. 'I'd probably lose her. Forever.'

What could Inuyasha be hiding? If anyone of you guesses the answer I will not tell you, "You're right!" That would just spoil everything wouldn't it?

Anyways I see a few of you were really shocked by the Barbie and Ken/ Sango and Miroku thing. Yeah I was too.

Sango come out wearing a pink dress.

Sango: We've got to find the sugar plum princess nutcracker!

Miroku comes out in a solider suit.

Miroku: I know that Clara! Want to do ballet?

Sango: Sure!

The two start doing ballet around the place.

Shippo: Wahh! They're scaring me!

Kagome: (Clutching Shippo.) Me too!

Inuyasha: Would you stop it you two. (Hits Miroku on the head.)

Miroku: Oww!

Sango: It's the Rat King nutcracker!

Inuyasha: The rat what?

Miroku: Don't worry Clara. I'll save you!

Miroku tackles Inuyasha

Inuyasha: (Struggling.) First you're doing ballet, now you're tackling me! What's wrong with you!

Kagome: Inuyasha!

Sango: Go nutcracker! Go!

MG1: This is one of the saddest sights I've ever seen.

Inuyasha: (Still being tackled.) You're making them act this way. Stop it!

MG1: (pouts.) Fine. I just wanted to see how they would act.

MG1 types that Miroku and Sango return to their normal selves.

Sango: Huh? Why am I wearing this ugly pink dress?

Miroku: And why am I on top of Inuyasha in a solider suit?

Inuyasha: Get off me!

Kagome and Shippo: Yay! They're back to normal!

MG1: Anyways people I updated so now you go and review okay!

Moomoogirl1 out. (Just for a while:)


	19. Sasuku's meaness and Sango's tears

Hello everyone. Welcome to chapter nineteen! I'm surprised the story has gone so far. Personally I was only planning to do only fifteen chapters when I first started. I'm glad I changed my mind tough through your encouraging reviews,

Now to mention a few little things. Lunerfox, I cannot e-mail you at this moment but if you go to and go under Inuyasha you can actually see what is going to happen in some future episodes.

Thank you to all those who review especially Asagi-Nichan, who used to be Logical-Kagome, who still reviews each time I update. I hope everyone likes this chapter.

I do not own Inuyasha.

Miroku: She wishes she did.

Inuyasha: But she doesn't.

MG1: Would you two shut up! It's hard enough as it is!

"Look everybody!" Ayame cried out one afternoon. Everyone turned their heads to see that she was pointing to a cherry tree. The little buds were fully pink and ready to bloom. Ayumi sighed.

"I love spring." She said. "I think it's the season of love. Well if you don't include St. White's day. That's in the winter." Kagome looked at the cherry blossoms herself.

"You really think spring is the season of love Ayumi?" She asked. "I totally agree with her." Ayame said. "Yeah me too." Yuka said once again chewing gum. "Spring is when all the animals look for mates."

"And have little babies." Ayumi gushed. Eri sweat dropped. "You really like animals huh Ayumi?" she asked as Ayumi's eyes still sparkled. "Hey Kagome, Where's Sango?"

Kagome made a face. "She said she had to stay back for something. I'm a little worried tough." "Why should you be worried Kagome?" Yuka said chewing the gum. "Sango is the kind of girl you don't mess with." "I'm sure she can handle herself." Ayame added giving Kagome a comforting smile.

Kagome smiled back. "I guess you're right. What could possibly happen?"

"Sango I must congratulate you on your success." Ms. Matsui smiled. "You've been getting good grades through out all your classes. I find that amazing considering that you do two part time jobs."

Sango smiled. Her efforts were finally paying off. "Thank you Ms. Matsui. I'm flattered." She said rubbing her head a bit. "Not only that but you got Miyoshi's grades up as well." Ms. Matsui added.

'Amazingly.' Sango thought. 'Who would have thought you could get anything through Miroku's head.' "Anyways Sango," Ms. Matsui continued. "That's all I wanted to say. You may go." Sango nodded her head and bowed. "Thank you." She said as she went out of the door.

Sango smiled to herself as she walked down the hall. 'This is great.' She thought. 'If I keep getting good grades, I'll get a better job. Like a nurse or something.'

Sango continued smiling to herself as she neared the door. 'Then I'll be able to fully support Kohaku. I should probably get to work now. Who knows? The perv might even walk me there today.'

"You're waiting for Sango?" Inuyasha said having a confused look on his face. Miroku nodded his head. "That a problem?" he asked noticing Inuyasha's confused expression.

"Well no it's just that…" Inuyasha said trying to get the words out. Miroku never waited for a girl unless it was his girlfriend. The girls who weren't always waited for him. What was going on here?

Inuyasha had swirly eyes for a second trying to figure out his friend's strange behavior. Miroku took a notebook and hit Inuyasha in the head with it.

"Don't think to much." He said smiling. "You'll over work yourself." Inuyasha's confused face changed to an angry one. "What's that suppose to mean?" he yelled. Miroku shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. You tell me."

"What! How can I tell you what it means when it came from your mouth?" Inuyasha yelled again. "Are you two fighting again?" came a voice from behind. They turned their heads to see Sasuku standing behind them. Inuyasha growled a bit. 'Not her again.' He thought.

"Oh hi Sasuku." Miroku said putting his notebook back in his bag. "Hello yourself, hot stuff." Sasuku said wrapping her arms around Miroku's own. Inuyasha swore he was about to puck.

"You want to walk home with me?" Sasuku said smiling. Inuyasha growled again. "He can't." Inuyasha answered before Miroku could. "He's walking home with somebody else."

Sasuku was instantly surprised by the answer. "You have a new girlfriend?" she asked Miroku. "She not my girlfriend." He answered. "She's a…"

"Oh. You mean that girl?" Sasuku said doing an annoyed look. She carefully twisted her brown hair around her finger. "I'm surprised you have the guts to hang around her. It's so not you."

"Hey." Inuyasha said in a dangerous tone. It was bad enough that she was here in the first place but now she's insulting a friend of his? Sasuku gave Inuyasha a look.

"And you." She said pointing to him. "Why'd you get a girl that looks almost identical to your ex? Were you that desperate? The only difference is she look's way so much plainer than Kikyo. I thought you were better than that Inuyasha."

"Why you…" Inuyasha began. She had no right to insult a friend but when she insulted Kagome she went to far. "Okay guys calm down." Miroku said waving his hand and laughing nervously. "There's no need for that."

"Whatever." Sasuku said flipping her hair. "So Miroku. You ditching her or not?" Miroku made a face and sighed. Now he really knew why he and Sasuku broke up. "Well are you?" Sasuku demanded again.

"Is he what?" came once again another voice. The three turned to see Sango standing behind them. "Thank you!" Inuyasha said out loud. If he couldn't knock some sense into Sasuku (Literally but he can't cause she's a girl.) at least Sango could.

"Hi Sango." Miroku smiled. You could tell that he looked a little relived himself. "What took you so long?" Sango looked at Sasuku and then at Miroku. "The teacher just had to tell me something. So what are you doing?"

"Miroku's going to walk you to your job." Inuyasha said quickly before Sasuku could. "In fact you two should go right now." Sasuku quickly gave Inuyasha a dirty look and grabbed Miroku's arm again.

"I'm going with you." She quickly said out loud. The three friends looked at her. "You what?" Miroku said not really believing it.

"You heard me." Sasuku said giving Inuyasha a triumphant look. "After you drop her off you'll be all alone. Who will walk with you then?"

"I will." Inuyasha said then. "I mean he is my best friend." "Wow Inuyasha," Miroku said a little shocked. "You haven't said that out loud since were eight." "Yeah, I haven't." Inuyasha said giving Sasuku his own triumphant look. "But I am and I'm sure Sasuku has her own best friend."

Sango looked at Inuyasha, then at Sasuku and then at Miroku. What was going on here? It almost seemed as if Sasuku and Inuyasha were fighting over Miroku.

"Um guys." She finally said. "Yeah." Inuyasha said giving Sasuku a look while she gave him one herself. "Uh, you know we could just all walk to my job." Sango suggested. It wasn't like she wanted Sasuku to come but it looked like she and Inuyasha were about to go for each other's throat.

Inuyasha made a face. He then smiled. If they all walked together he could make sure Sasuku didn't pull anything.

"Why that's an excellent idea Sango." He said smiling in Sasuku's face. "I don't know why I didn't think about it? We'll all go together."

"Don't you think they're acting a little strange?" Sango whispered to Miroku as they walked toward her job. Miroku looked behind him and just as he suspected Inuyasha and Sasuku were giving each other dirty glances non-stop.

"I know this sounds weird but," Miroku whispered back. "I think they're fighting over me." Sango did a look. "Don't flatter yourself too much Miyoshi." She whispered back. "I think Inuyasha doesn't trust Sasuku."

"Why would you think that?" Miroku said looking surprised by Sango's suggestion. Sango once again gave Miroku a look. "Come on." She said no longer whispering. "Are you that slow?"

"I don't think he is." Sasuku said suddenly appearing next to Miroku. "In fact I think Miroku he one of the fastest people in the school."

Sango did a confused look while Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "No he's not." Sango said. "He needs help with school and stuff. That's why I'm his tutor."

"Wow Miroku." Sasuku said looking at Miroku and completely ignoring Sango. "She thinks you're dumb. Why are you even walking with her?"

Sango instantly wished she had taken back what she said. "I didn't mean that he was dumb." She said quietly. "Than what did you mean?" Sasuku said doing a sly smile. Sango looked at Miroku and then at Inuyasha as if she needed help.

"I just mean he needs help with some things." Sango answered back. "Which means you think he's dumb." Sasuku said again. "Honestly Sango. How could you be so mean?"

"I…I…" Sango stammered. What was Sasuku doing? Why was she making her look like the bad guy?

"I…got to go." Sango answered. "You guys could leave with out me." With out saying bye she quickly ran ahead of them.

"Sango wait!" Miroku called but she was already out of sight. "I didn't mean to make her run." Sasuku said putting on an innocent face. "I just thought she was being a little mean to you so I had to speak my mind. You're not mad at me are you Miroku?"

Miroku looked at Sasuku then at Inuyasha, then at Sasuku again. (There's a lot of looking at each other in this chapter huh?)

"No, I'm not mad." Miroku finally answered. He looked towards the direction Sango took off. "I just wish she hadn't run off." Sasuku smiled. Everything was going her way.

"Come on Miroku." She said taking his hand. "I'll buy you something to make you feel better. Are you coming Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked at Sasuku giving the most triumphant look ever. And to make matters worse she actually was triumphant.

"Feh." Inuyasha answered. "I'm going home. Not spending my whole day with you and my _dense_ best friend."

"But Inuyasha…" Miroku began but just like Sango he was already gone before he could say anything. "Come on Miroku." Sasuku smiled. "You'll feel better once we get something."

Miroku nodded and followed Sasuku but deep down inside he knew something was wrong here.

"Sango you look a little depressed." Said the manager of WacDonalds. (Yeah she works there.) Sango did a little smile. "I'm just tired." She answered. The manger shrugged his shoulders. "If you say so. Still you're my best waitress so I'll let you take break okay?"

Sango nodded as the manger left the room. She sat in a chair and did a sigh.

_"So you think he's dumb?"_

'No I don't.' Sango thought. 'I just said he needed help with things.' Sango felt her eyes water. "Oh great." She thought as she looked out of the window. She saw the petals of cherry blossoms falling to the ground.

'Why'd she have to do that?' Sango thought. 'Now Miroku must hate me. I don't want him to hate me. I'm happy when he's around me. I want us to be together. I want…'

"_Sango do you know what it is to be in love?"_

Sango's tears fell on the ground. 'Why am I thinking these things? He's a pervert. I know that but…if something were to ever happen I…'

Sango looked again at the cherry blossom petals fall from the sky.

'I just want us to be together.' She thought as the breeze blew the petals away.

Now you fully see how evil Sasuku could be. Anyone like one her? I think not. And people didn't I say if you guess what Inu's hiding I wouldn't tell you? So don't ask me if you're right. In case you're wondering Sango doesn't fully admit that she loves Miroku but we'll get there soon.

There's snow on the ground so it's weird writing about spring in this chapter. Her with me I have Inuyasha and Kagome. Say hi.

Kagome: Hi.

Inuyasha: Feh.

MG1: Will you guys kindly tell us what will happen in the next chapter?

Kagome: Sure. Finally Sango gets a little jealous when Sasuku tries to get to close to Miroku and me and Inuyasha plan to put a stop to Sasuku's flirting.

Inuyasha: Your stories are crazy. You do know that right?

MG1: Hey. That's not nice. (Does the famous puppy pout.)

Inuyasha: Don't give me that look!

MG1: (Still doing it.)

Kagome: Just tell her the stories good.

Inuyasha: Fine. Your story's…good.

MG1: Yay!

Kagome: Was that so hard Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: No. Still, like I would ever date a wrench like you.

Kagome: What did you say?

MG1: Well people go on and review because I updated. Your reviews make me so happy.

Kagome: Sit boy!

(Inuyasha sadly slams into the floor.)

Moomoogirl1 out (Just for a while:)


	20. Back to the bad side

Hello everyone. We're finally up to chapter twenty! Wow. You'd think the story would be over by now but I'm having too much fun with it. Anyways it's a snow day and my school is closed. Yay! So I bring you this other chapter.

Sadly we'll be seeing more of Sasuku. Just to warn you.

I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. I however own Yuki (Kikyo's mom.) and Sasuku. (The school slut.)

"Okay class. Quiet down now." Ms. Matsui said to the class. They eventually quieted down.

"Now that you're done talking," Ms. Matsui said smiling. "Open your textbooks to page…" While she was talking Kagome looked at Sango next to her.

'Sango looks kind of depressed or something.' She thought. 'I wonder what happened? I hope it wasn't serious.' Sango happened to notice Kagome staring at her.

"What?" she asked groggily. Kagome shook her head. "Nothing." She answered. "It's just that you kind of look… well sad."

Sango just continued to stare at Kagome. "Do I?" she said once again in a tired sad like tone. Kagome nodded her head. "Yes you do." She answered. "Did something happen yesterday Sango?"

Sango was quiet for a while as if she were thinking the question over. Kagome continued to look at her worried. "No." Sango finally answered flatly. Kagome made a face.

"I know you're lying Sango." She said making her friend admit the truth. "You only act like this when something's bothering you." Sango sighed. She really didn't feel like talking.

"It's no big deal okay?" She said in a somewhat annoyed tone. "So can you just drop it?"

"Sango," Ms. Matsui called out. "Are you talking?" Sango just shrugged her shoulders. "You were talking Shimada. Go outside for a while and think about what you did."

Sango sighed and slowly walked out of the door. She didn't really care. She had enough problems.

"Sango's acting weird Inuyasha." Kagome said as the couple walked down the hall. "I'm worried." The two stopped at Inuyasha's locker.

"You worry too much Kagome." Inuyasha said as he turned the combination for the lock. "You sound like Miroku." Kagome said making a face. Inuyasha made a face of his own. "Oh great. You know a guy since you were a kid and now his habits rub off on you." He said taking out a book. "Speaking of Miroku, that's probably why Sango's so upset."

"Because of Miroku?" Kagome asked a little surprised. "He did something perverted again?" Inuyasha shook his head. "No. His old girlfriend Sasuku kind of made Sango run off. The idiot didn't even do anything about it but she did run pretty fast."

"Sasuku?" Kagome said making more of a confused face. "She's in me and Miroku's science class. I thought they were just friends." Inuyasha closed his locker and turned to Kagome.

"They are now." Inuyasha said making a face of disgust. "But it looks like Sasuku wants them to become boyfriend and girlfriend again." "Then she must be trying to drop Sango from the picture!" Kagome yelled out loud. "We've got to do something!"

Inuyasha sweat dropped as people in the hallways gave them looks. "Quiet down would you?" he said putting a finger on Kagome's lips. "You want everyone to hear you?" "How can I be quiet when someone…scratch that, some slut is hurting my friend's feelings?" Kagome once again said out loud.

Inuyasha sighed. There was no stopping Kagome now. "She's my friend too Kagome." Inuyasha said putting his arm around Kagome's waist. "But I'm sure Sango can handle herself."

Kagome shook her head. "I haven't seen Sango this sad since her since the government tried to take Kohaku. She's really hurt Inuyasha. I have to do something."

"You just try to comfort Sango." Inuyasha said his face determined. "I'll deal with Sasuku. And when you two are in science class, just make sure Miroku doesn't talk with her. He doesn't know what good for him."

Kagome nodded her head. "Okay. I have science now so I can finally put operation 'Bring Sasuku Down' in action." "Operation: Bring Sasuku Down?" Inuyasha said sweat dropping. Kagome lightly laughed. "I know it's a little serious but we could have a little fun with it Dog ears."

"Dog ears?" Inuyasha asked sweat dropping even more. "Yeah." Kagome said smiling. "You're 'Dog ears' and I'm 'Raven haired cat.' Pretty cool huh?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "You're crazy." Kagome quickly gave him a kiss. "I know." She smiled.

"Okay class." The science teacher smiled brightly. "We're going to pair up to study for the test coming up this Friday. Please be quiet while you're doing this. You may begin."

"I'm coming over Miroku." Kagome yelled from across the room. She got her book and began to walk over. 'Okay,' she thought. 'Must make sure Miroku doesn't talk to…'

"Hey baby!" came a voice. Kagome saw Sasuku appear right next to Miroku. "Can you please be my partner?" she said putting on an innocent face.

'That little…' Kagome thought as she quickly walked over to Miroku's other side. "Sorry but Miroku always studies with me." She said in a somewhat rude tone. Sasuku looked surprised but then smiled.

"Oh. You're Takahashi's girl." She said with a sly smile. "That's right." Kagome said. "I'm also a friend of Miroku's so if you don't mind…"

"Aww Miroku." Sasuku said making a face. "I'm your friend too right?" Miroku looked at her and then at Kagome. "Well yeah but…" "So I'll study with the both of you." Sasuku smiled taking the seat Kagome usually sat in.

"You are?" Miroku said surprised. Sasuku nodded and continued smiling. "Sure why not? We're 'friends' right?" Kagome made a face. This wasn't how she planned it. She took a seat herself.

"Will one of your partners get a piece of paper from my desk?" the teacher called out to all the groups. "It's to help you study." Miroku looked at Sasuku and Kagome who were staring at each other. "Uh, I'll get it." He said while getting up.

As soon as he left, Sasuku was no longer just staring but glaring at Kagome. "Look I don't know what you or your little boyfriend have against me but lay off. Miroku used to be my boyfriend not yours. So get out of my way little miss 'Kikyo look-a-like'. Got it?"

'This girl is almost as bad as Kikyo!' Kagome thought outraged. Before she could say anything Miroku came back with the paper. "Ready to study?" Miroku said noticing Kagome angry face. "Sure." Sasuku beamed acting as if nothing happened.

"Uh good." Miroku said as he noticed Kagome shot him a look. "Okay guys," he said reading the paper out loud. "To remember parts of the heart all you have to do is…"

Miroku stooped to notice the two girls glaring at each other again. 'Kagome acting the same way towards Sasuku like Inuyasha was yesterday.' Miroku thought. He looked down at his science textbook. 'I wish you were here Sango.' He thought as the two girls continued glaring at each other.

"They have hamburgers for lunch today." Sango said as she looked down at her tray. She sighed. "Who wants it?" she said to Inuyasha and Kagome. "I'm really not hungry."

"But don't you like hamburgers?" Inuyasha asked. Sango shrugged her shoulders. "I don't care." She said as she put her head down.

'She really is depressed.' Inuyasha thought frowning. 'Now she's not eating.' Kagome thought alarmed. Inuyasha leaned closer to Kagome.

"Looks like this is going to be harder than we thought Raven haired cat." He whispered. Kagome sighed. "I know Dog ears." She whispered back. Miroku suddenly appeared behind them.

"What are you two whispering about?" he asked. Instead of answering him, Kagome and Inuyasha shot him looks. Miroku backed away a little. "What?" he said confused. He then noticed Sango's head on the table.

"There you are Sango." He said. Sango looked up at the sound of his voice. Miroku smiled. "I've been looking all over for…" he paused. "Hey is it just me or do you look a little depressed?" he asked.

Sango just stared. She then shot him a look and covered her head again. "Oh." Miroku said a bit solemn. He took a seat next to her. 'Maybe he's going to apologize.' Inuyasha thought. 'Please say sorry.' Kagome thought in her own head.

"Listen Sango." Miroku began. "I…" "Hey Miroku!" came an annoying voice. 'Oh no.' Inuyasha groaned in his mind. 'Please don't let it be…' Kagome thought in hers.

"Hey sweetie." Sasuku said walking over with a purse. She smiled and took a seat. Inuyasha and Kagome were really annoyed now. "Don't you have your _own_ friends to eat with?" Inuyasha asked an anime style vein popping out of his head.

Sasuku shook her head. "They don't mind." She answered. "And I didn't come here to eat." Sasuku noticed Sango. She smiled.

"What's the matter Sango dear?" she asked. "Not feeling well?" Sango just stayed in the same position not moving an inch. "Guess not." Sasuku said shrugging her shoulders. "Can I talk with you Miroku?"

"Uh well…" Miroku began but was already being dragged off by Sasuku. "That little wrench!" Inuyasha yelled out loud when they left. "I don't believe her!" Kagome yelled out loud herself. Sango however got up form the table and began walking away form it.

"Sango where are you going?" Kagome called from behind. "For a walk." Sango said in an annoyed tone. When she was gone Kagome sighed while Inuyasha just shook his head. "This isn't good Dog ears." "I know Raven haired cat." Inuyasha responded.

"Finally." Sasuku said when she and Miroku were far from the lunchroom. "I thought we'd never get away from them." "We?" Miroku asked. Sasuku shook her head.

"Never mind." She said moving closer to him. "I just wanted us to be alone." Miroku made a face. "Funny. I thought we weren't together anymore."

Sasuku sighed. "I know but…" she said she wrapped her arms around him. "I want us to be together again. I miss you."

"Sasuku." Miroku said a bit annoyed. "We've been over this." Sasuku made a face. "Come on Miroku. You haven't had a girl for nearly three months. You're losing your rep." "I don't care now knock it off." Miroku said trying to pull Sasuku off him.

"I know you don't care," Sasuku said her face angry. "It's because of her right?" Miroku stopped pulling. "What?' he said confused. "It's because of that dinky virgin Sango!" Sasuku said now yelling. "She's had you under her finger for too long."

Miroku was quiet for a sec. "Knock it off Sasuku." He said again. "No I won't!" Sasuku said holding on to him tighter. "I care for you. She doesn't1 She's always hitting you, and calling you names or completely ignores you. Wake up Miroku! She doesn't give a damn for someone like you! I do!"

Miroku just stared at Sasuku for a while. It looked like he had been slapped across the face. He looked down the hall, not really believing it.

"Come on Miroku." Sasuku said still holding on to him. "Come back to me. She doesn't care." Miroku looked at Sasuku. He smiled a little. "I guess she doesn't care huh?" he said forcing it out. Sasuku nodded. "I do."

Without warning, Sasuku instantly put her lips against his.

"Man I'm hungry." Sango said out loud in the empty hallway. She sighed. "Then again I didn't really feel like eating." 'I'll never feel like eating.' Sango thought. 'Not as long as she's around.'

"I'll just eat when I get home." Sango said to herself. She then heard voices from around the corner. 'Someone else is here?' she thought as she walked to where the voices were coming form.

'Guess it wouldn't hurt to peek.' She thought as she peered her eyes around the corner. What she saw was the last thing she wanted to see. 'Miroku and Sasuku?' she thought. 'They're kiss…they're…'

Not wanting to see anymore, Sango quickly ran down the hall.

"What was that?" Sasuku said releasing the kiss. She looked down the hall. Miroku looked also. "It's no one." He said.

Sasuku did a sigh of relief. "That's good. We don't have hall passes. So Miroku," she wrapped her arms around him again. "Did you miss me?"

Miroku just stared at Sasuku for a minute. Sango flashed in his mind. 'No turning back now…' he thought. He then smiled.

"The question is did you miss me?" he said. Sasuku laughed. "A lot." She said as the two (sadly.) kissed again.

'I don't believe it. I don't.' she thought to herself. Sango had ran from the school to outside into the schoolyard. No one else was there and the place was quiet.

'I don't believe her.' She thought. 'I don't believe him.' Sango looked up at the tree she was leaning against. It happened to be another cherry tree; it's petals falling on her face.

Tears began to fall from Sango's eyes. She would have stopped crying but she didn't. Let the tears fall freely as she sat down and buried her face in her arms.

'I don't believe it.' She thought again as the petals once again continued to fall around her.

Aww. This is such a sad chapter. Hope you liked it any way. (With Inu and Kags nicknames and all.) Don't you just hate Sasuku? Come on people. Feel the hate. If you truly hate her just say so in your review. I won't mind cause I made her so you could hate her.

Anyways review so I can up date people. I don't have time to tell you what's going to happen in the next chapter. You'll just have to find out. So if you want me to update review people!

Moomoogirl1 out (Just for a while:)


	21. Sasuku's fall

Hello everyone. I'm a little annoyed today. You see I would have brought you this chapter sooner except the floppy that I saved the original chapter on wouldn't work. I worked so hard on that chapter so I got mad a broke it to pieces. (I was that mad.) So anyways the chapter you're about to read sadly isn't the original. I hope you like it anyway.

On another note I want to give special thanks to **Inuyashangel**! You're my 100th reviewer! (Does the 'I got 100 reviews' dance.) Thank you so much! And also thanks to **sexyvodka125**: Who has lately been reviewing each time I update. And once again thanks to **Asagi-Niicahn**: who still reviews each time I update.

Thanks to all of you! You've been a great help. Thanks for helping me reach my goal! (Still doing the 'I got 100 reviews' dance while Inuyasha gives her a funny look.) I love you guys!

Now back to the story!

Or goodness sake I do not own Inuyasha but I do have 100 reviews! Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha something's wrong." Kagome said to Inuyasha when they meet in the hallway. "What do mean? Is it Sango?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome solemnly nodded her head.

"She wasn't in class today" Kagome answered. "And since she I know she hardly misses school I called her house afterward in the main office." "You could have just used my cell phone." Inuyasha said showing her his cell phone. Kagome frowned. "That's beside the point Inuyasha."

"Okay. So what happened?" Inuyasha said as he put his phone away. "When I called I got Kohaku." Kagome explained. "He said Sango wouldn't get up. He tried waking her up but nothings working and through the whole thing she kept calling out a name."

"And that name was?" Inuyasha asked his full attention on Kagome. Kagome sighed and looked down at the floor. "Miroku." She said. "What!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "What happened between them?"

"Kohaku doesn't know so I don't know." Kagome said in a hushed voice. "Speaking of that bastard I haven't seen him anywhere." Inuyasha said looking around the hallway. "Neither have I." Kagome said.

Everyone in the hallway had gone to their classes and only Inuyasha and Kagome stood in it. "I care about my grades Inuyasha," Kagome said looking into his face. "But I care for my friend even more so…"

"You want to leave school so you can check up on her huh?" Inuyasha said finishing for her. Kagome nodded her head. "She my friend." She said rubbing her eyes.

"I understand." Inuyasha said putting an arm on Kagome's shoulders. "I'll help you sneak out and then I'll go find Miroku." Kagome nodded. "We have to help both of our friend right now."

"Even if one of them did something to the other." Inuyasha frowned.

"I told you ditching school was a good thing." Came a voice that belonged to Sasuku. "I guess so." Said another voice, which belonged to Miroku.

The two were on a bridge standing over a stream. "School such a dull." Sasuku said sliding over to Miroku some more. "I'm glad you came with me." She then rummaged through her bag.

"What are you doing?" Miroku asked out of curiosity. "Oh I just need a cigarette that's all." Was her answer.

"You smoke!" Miroku exclaimed as Sasuku took her cigarette out. "Calm down you." Sasuku said making a face. "Everyone says it bad." She then took out a lighter. "But that's just a bunch of bull." She continued.

She took out another one. "You want one?" she asked as if she were handing over candy. Miroku just sighed. "No thanks." He said turning his back to her,

Sasuku just shrugged her shoulders and lit her cigarette. 'Well this was unexpected.' Miroku thought as he looked down at the river. 'As if being snotty wasn't bad enough.'

Miroku sighed again as he continued looking down at the stream. _"You sigh too much."_ He blinked his eyes. 'Where'd that come from?' he thought. 'Oh I remember. Sango told me that one day.'

Miroku looked over at Sasuku again who was raving on about the latest fashions. 'I wonder what would Sango think if I told her I was going out with Sasuku again.' He thought and then frowned. 'It's not like she'd care anyway.'

He looked up at the sky. 'Sango what are you doing now?'

0

"Sango. Kagome made some soup for you." Kohaku announced as he entered his sister's room. He placed the soup on the nearby dresser. "Come on Sango. Eat up."

Sango who had eventually woken up was still in bed. Her whole body was covered in the sheets. She peeked her head out of them.

"I'm not really hungry." Came a weak tired like voice that belonged to her. Kohaku frowned. "But it's your favorite." He said as he lightly shook her. Sango however covered her head with the sheets again.

"Can I talk to Kagome?" she asked in her weak voice. Kohaku sighed and nodded his head. "Sure. Anything for you." He said as he left the room.

'Mipervert what did you do?' he thought as he went down the stairs.

"You idiot! What did you do?" Inuyasha said out loud as he ran down the street. He sniffed the air as he passed by the people in the streets.

'Well I smell his scent out here alright.' Inuyasha thought. 'But I can also smell slut face's scent too.' He stopped for a while. He wasn't tired he only needed to smell the air better.

'Let's see,' He thought as he sniffed the air again. 'They went…that way.' Inuyasha turned to his left and began running again.

'All the stuff I do for you.' Inuyasha thought. 'You owe me big time Miroku.'

"You wanted to see me?" Kagome said as she entered Sango's room. She had successfully "ditched" school with Inuyasha help. When she got over to Sango's she found Kohaku, who had stayed home to help his sister, in a worried state.

Kagome took a chair and sat right next to Sango. "I hear you didn't eat my soup." She said trying to start a conversation. "Is my cooking that bad?" Sango, who was still under the sheets, finally sat up. "You know that I'm the bad the bad cook around here." She said half sighing.

"I know." Kagome said. She then put her hand on Sango's own. "What happened Sango?' she asked finally getting to the point. Pain flashed on Sango's face as she looked out of her window.

"It's nothing." Was her answer. "You know that's not true." Kagome said nearly pleading. "It's hurt's knowing my friend is hurt. If there is any way I can help please tell me."

Sango looked at her friend and then at the window again as if she were deciding what to do. She then sighed. "Can I tell you later?" she said with pleading eyes. Kagome nodded.

"If it makes you feel better than sure." She said doing a light smile. She got up and went towards the door. "Thanks." Sango as she went under the covers again.

"And Sango." Sango got up form under the covers again. "Yes?" she answered. "He really does like you." Kagome smiled as she finally left and closed the door.

Sango sat up a little straighter. "Maybe he did.' She thought. 'But it's too late now.'

She looked around the room a bit. Her eyes then stopped at the window. She blinked at it. 'Or is it…?'

0

"Damn it!" Inuyasha yelled out. The bridge did contain Miroku and Sasuku's scent but it was obvious that they had left the place.

"Now let's see where they went now." Inuyasha said as he sniffed he air again. "They went…straight ahead." Inuyasha crossed the bridge as he ran. "Stupid Miroku. Has me working like a dog."

Inuyasha then paused. "Wait a minute. I am a dog. Kind of." With that said he continued running towards the scent.

"Aren't you guys suppose to be in school?" the waitress asked the two teens. Sasuku frowned. "Well seeing that you work here I don't think you went to school that much yourself hmm?"

Miroku gave her a look that said 'What are you doing? Starting a fight?'. Sasuku just rolled her eyes.

"What will your order be?" said the waitress her hand clenching on tighter to her writing pad. "I'll have a salad." Said Sasuku waving her hand in the air. "You had better not put walnuts in it. Got that?"

The waitress took a in a deep breath as if trying to calm herself down. "And yours?" she asked Miroku. He just put on a fake smile. "I'll just have tea please." He said while looking around.

"We will have your orders shortly." Said the waitress has she gave Sasuku a look and left the table. When she left Sasuku kissed her teeth. "What a bitch." She said as she took a sip of her water.

Miroku sighed once again. "Don't you think you were being a little mean?" Sasuku waved her hand in the air again. "That's just what she gets for not minding her own business. My god it's hot in here. Can't they turn the A.C. up? I swear I'm going to…'

Miroku just looked on as Sasuku continued to complain. He yawned from boredom. 'And to think I missed a science test for this.' He thought. 'Speaking of science…'

Sango once again flashed in his mind. 'I hope she's doing okay.' He thought as he saw Sasuku rant on. 'She's the same old Sasuku all right. I guess I should be happy to have a pretty girl like her but…'

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a shoulder. He looked up to see Inuyasha standing right next to him scowling. "Inuyasha?" he asked surprised. "What are you doing here?" Sasuku had also noticed the silver haired boy.

"Yes. What are_ you_ doing here?" she said frowning. Inuyasha gave her an annoyed look. "I really don't have time for you today." He said. He then took Miroku's arm. "We need to talk."

"We do?" Miroku asked getting more and more surprised by the minute. "Yeah. You heard me!" Inuyasha said as he dragged his friend from the table.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sasuku yelled but Inuyasha simply ignored her.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Miroku asked when he and Inuyasha were in a corner. Inuyasha frowned.

"Don't tell me you skipped school to hang out with that trash." He said in a cold voice. "And if I did?" Miroku replied back. Inuyasha growled.

"What's wrong with you Miroku!" he yelled. A few heads turned but Inuyasha continued on anyway. "It's not like you tow are going out." Miroku who was strangely clam sighed.

"Actually we are going out again." Inuyasha's angry face changed to a surprised. Then it got angry again.

"Are you joking?' he yelled again. "Does it look like I'm joking?" Miroku asked as if he were getting impatient. "You can't be serious." Inuyasha said ignoring the question. "Because Sasuku is I quote: Selfish, and rude, and spoiled, and…"

"I know what I said okay." Miroku said. "Okay then 'Playboy of the Century'," Inuyasha said now in Miroku's face. "Why'd you go back to her?"

Miroku just stood there and sighed again. "She said she missed me." He said looking out of a window avoiding Inuyasha stare. Inuyasha put a hand on his head.

"You're not telling the truth." He said in calmer voice. "She's been saying that ever since you guys broke up." Miroku frowned. "I guess I don't know than."

Inuyasha made a face. His eyes then shot open as if he just realized something. "What happened to you?" Miroku said looking at his friend's condition. Inuyasha looked at him and then at Sasuku. He then smiled.

"Oh I get it." He said. "I guess Kagome was right about you and her all along." "Her?" Miroku asked not quite getting it but he had a feeling who that 'her' was.

"This is just my opinion but," Inuyasha said still smiling a mile long. "You went out with Sasuku because she realizing that you seemed to care for Sango a bit more than other girls told you that you couldn't get her. Why? Because she told you didn't have a chance with her because she told you all Sango thinks of you is a big pervert."

Miroku face surprisingly didn't change but Inuyasha knew his friend was good at not showing what he was thinking in his head so he went on.

"Being the idiot that you are, you believed Sasuku and gave up all hope for ever getting Sango. She then had you right where she wanted you and told you she missed you and that you should go back to her. And you did. Am I right?"

Miroku's face looked slightly guilty now. "I am right aren't I?" Inuyasha said smiling an even bigger smile. "I don't believe it. And every one calls you the smart one."

"And you're point is?" Miroku said getting a menu of the counter to hit Inuyasha with. Inuyasha however caught hold of it before he could. "What my point is genius is that cares for you more than you think."

"She does?" Miroku said looking a little surprised. Inuyasha took the menu and hit him in the head. "She wouldn't go to school today. She can't even get out of bed. Kagome went to check up on her but I know something that will cure her."

Miroku nodded his head. He already knew what Inuyasha was going to say. "And now you need to care of her." Inuyasha said pointing to an impatient Sasuku. Miroku sighed as he walked towards her.

"You finally left that jerk?" Sasuku said. Inuyasha who had good hearing shot her a look. "Good." Sasuku said putting her hand's on her hips. "Because these people put walnuts in my salad anyway. I swear I'm going to…"

"Sasuku we need to talk." Miroku said cutting her off. Sasuku stopped talking and shrugged her shoulders. "Fine then. Go ahead."

"You should sit down." Miroku said pointing to her chair. Sasuku for once obeyed and took a seat. "So what is it?" she asked. Miroku also sat down.

"Sasuku you know as well as me this isn't going to work out." He said getting to the point. Sasuku face changed and she looked at Inuyasha. "Oh I get it." She said her voce rising. "He wants us to break up already right? Well that son of a …"

"No actually I want us to break up." Miroku said as calmly as possible. Sasuku looked at him in shock. "Why?" she said not believing it.

Miroku just stood up, smiled and put his hand on her shoulder. "I can't be with you when my feelings belong to someone else." He explained.

Sasuku just stared at him and then she then scowled. "It's her again isn't it!" she said her voice shaky. Miroku nodded. "Yes it is." He answered. "I'm sorry for putting you through this whole thing."

Sasuku only watched as he left her and went out of the door. The waitress then appeared by her side. She had heard the whole thing.

"I guess you never heard of the saying 'What goes around comes around' huh?" she said smiling. "So what will that be high school drop out? Cash or credit?"

Sasuku looked at the waitress then at Inuyasha who was smiling. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" she screamed as she turned over the table at the waitress. She then really got ever body's attention when she started screaming out curses.

Inuyasha shook his head and quietly left the restaurant. His work here was done.

0

"Sango. We're coming up!" Kagome called from down stairs. She was holding a bowl of rice while Kohaku was holding a glass of juice. The two carefully went up the steps.

"Your mom doesn't mind that you're staying here Kagome?" Kohaku asked as they went up. "It's almost dinner time." Kagome shook her head.

"I called her and explained the whole thing." She explained. "She understands. She even said I could stay over if necessary. You don't mind do you?"

Kohaku shook his head. "I think what you're doing is a good thing. Besides I can't take care of Sango all by myself." Kagome smiled as they neared Sango's room.

"Okay Sango." Kagome said when they entered the room. "It's time to eat your…" She then screamed because Sango wasn't in her bed.

"Sango!" Kohaku called out frantically looking around. Kagome then noticed the window was opened. "She wouldn't." Kohaku said who had also noticed.

The two quickly rushed to the window looking for any sign of her. "It makes sense. She great at gymnastics it would be no problem for her to jump two stories." Kohaku said still looking for any trace.

Kagome frowned as she was filled worry. "Oh Sango."

'I shouldn't have left them like that.' Sango thought as she walked down the street. She had changed from her nightclothes to her school uniform. It was the only thing she could grab since she was in such a rush to leave.

'If I told them they wouldn't have let me go.' She thought. "Still I have to see him." She said out loud. "Now if I could just find his house. I can't think with this headache."

She looked around the street. The houses were too plain looking. 'This isn't it.' she thought as she turned the street. 'Gosh my head hurts. Maybe I really am sick.'

She then looked at a back alley. "Maybe I can take a short cut there." She said as she went towards it.

"It's really dark around here." She said as she walked down the alley. "This wasn't how I planned it. I should have thought this out more carefully."

She then turned the corner. When she did she saw a man standing not far off. She instantly turned around to avoid trouble unfortunately the man had already seen her.

"Why you running away baby?" he asked. Sango however didn't reply and walked away in a fast pace. "Come on. Don't you want to talk to me?' the man said now following her.

"No!" Sango said as she now ran. The man ran after her. "I just want to have fun!" he called. "Well I don't!" Sango yelled again her head hurting more by the minute.

She tripped over a rock and fell down. She tired to get up but found that she was at a dead end. The man found her and grabbed her arm.

"I just want us to have fun." He said as he tried to pin her down. "Let go!" she yelled as she tried to struggle but the man was somehow stronger. " Just lay down and do as I say." He said as he began to unbutton her vest.

"No! Stop it!" Sango said still struggling but nothing worked. 'Why do I feel so weak?' she thought as the man continued. "Just shut up. No one's going to hear you." The man yelled at her as he went for her shirt.

"Stop it now!" she yelled again but he only laughed. 'Some one please!' she screamed in her head. 'Someone…!'

Suddenly a brick was thrown at the man's head. The man stopped unbuttoning her shirt and looked around. "Who's there!" he said his head bleeding now. Sango looked up and saw a figure standing in front of them but it was dark she couldn't really see. The man did however.

"Why you…!" he yelled as he got up and lunged at the figure. All Sango heard was struggling and yelling. She had no idea what was going on and her head was killing her now.

The struggling suddenly stopped and a figure slowly went towards her. "What…?" was all she could manage to say. The figure knelt down beside her while it held its arm. "Are you okay?" it asked.

"Miroku?" Sango asked she saw the figure's face. "Sango?" said Miroku in disbelief. "But I thought…weren't you…" Sango just smiled.

"You came." She said, as everything got darker and darker. "You actually…"

Before she could finish, Sango passed out.

A cliffy. It's kind of a cliffhanger anyway. Ha! Aren't I evil? Well there you go. Sasuku is no longer a problem. You all seemed pretty upset when she won Miroku again huh? (Readers glare.) And I bet you're upset now that I have a cliffhanger huh? (Readers glare even harder.) Unlike what you did with Sasuku don't let the anger out. Then you'll make me sad. (Readers' still glare hard.)

Well anyways review. I will try to update as soon as possible. I even got started on the next chapter already so don't be too mad.

Moomoogirl1 out (Just for a while:)


	22. Yours forever

Hi everyone! It's me, Moomoogirl1! So no one seemed too mad about the cliffhanger. That's good. (Does a sigh of relief.) Sorry if I didn't update fast enough. Remember I got homework issue's here.

On another note my birthday just passed. (Yippee!) I won't tell you how old I am tough. It's not like you'd care anyway. (I think.) So since I'm another year older I want everyone of who reads this to review. Please! You'd make me so happy!

Now on with the story!

I, Moomoogirl1, do not own Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: And hopefully she never will.

MG1: Hey!

"What do you mean she's gone?" Inuyasha blurted out to Kagome. He had gone to the house to check up on everybody only to find one of them was missing.

"Yes she's gone." Kagome said her face filled with worry. "She snuck out of the window." Kagome sighed. "She must have wanted to see him." Kirara who was also there rubbed against Kagome's leg sensing her worry.

Inuyasha put a hand on his head. Wasn't one adventure enough for today? "Speaking of Miroku, I told him to go see Sango. Wonder what he'll think when he finds out she went out to go see him instead."

Kohaku who had been quietly thinking suddenly spoke up. "Maybe we should call the police." He suggested. "She has a fever and she's weak. She could get in trouble."

Kagome bit her lip while Inuyasha nodded. Kirara meowed as if she also agreed. "Sounds like a good idea." Inuyasha said as he took out his cell phone. "I'll call them first then I'll have to call Sesshomaru if I'm going to stay…"

"Hey look!" Kagome called out looking out of the door. Everyone turned their heads toward the direction Kagome was looking at. There they saw someone walking down the street carrying something big on it's shoulders.

"Who the hell's that?" Inuyasha whispered under his breath, as the someone got closer. Inuyasha growled suspecting the worse.

"Who ever you are show your face now!" he yelled out. "Inuyasha!" Kagome whispered loudly. She then turned to the figure. "Who do you think it is?" the figure yelled back. When the figure got closer they all saw it was Miroku. The thing he was carrying on his back was a passed out Sango.

"Miroku it was you!" Kagome called out relived to see two of her missing friends at the same time. "Yes it was." Miroku sighed. "This is the second time no one recognized me. Do you people need glasses?"

Kagome walked up to him followed by the others. She looked down at Sango. "What happened to her?" Kagome said feeling worried again. Kohaku took his sister's limp hand as Kirara meowed with worry.

"She was …being attacked." Miroku said his face becoming serious. "By the looks of it you saved her just in time." Inuyasha said getting a closer look at his passed out friend. Miroku solemnly nodded.

"We better get her inside." Kagome said doing a faint smile trying to reassure everyone. "Come everyone. I'll make us some hot chocolate."

0

"Thank you Kagome." Kohaku said as he was handed his mug of hot chocolate. "Your welcome." Kagome said lightly smiling. Inuyasha sipped his own hot chocolate while Kirara lapped up some of the warm milk Kagome had given her.

Kagome sighed as she held another mug of chocolate. "This was suppose to be for Miroku but…" "He won't leave Sango's side." Inuyasha said as he continued drinking. "It looks he feels sorry for leaving her."

Kagome nodded in agreement. "In fact it looks like he thinks this was all his fault." "Well in a way, it kind of was." Inuyasha snorted. "Inuyasha! You're not helping!" Kagome scolded.

Kohaku looked down at his mug of chocolate. "I just hope Sango gets better now that Miroku is here." He said. Kagome did another light smile. "I hope so too."

0

'Gosh my head hurts.' Sango thought as she stirred a bit. 'Why is it so warm? I thought I was outside. And what's that on my head. It also feels warm. So…'

Sango's eyes suddenly shot opened. She looked around and came to realize that she was in her bed. She then looked up to see Miroku looking down at her. The warm thing on her head was his hand.

"Oh." Was all she could say, as she blushed a bit. Miroku did a smile. "Well you woke up. That's good." He said taking his hand off of her head. Sango frowned half wishing he had left it on her warm head.

"And your fever went down too." He said as he continued on. His face suddenly became serious. "Are you okay?" he asked. Sango nodded a bit. She then noticed his arm.

"You're bleeding!" She exclaimed as Miroku looked down at his arm himself. He just smiled. "It's no big deal. Just a cut." Sango continued looking at his arm the sleeves red with blood. 'He really did save me.' She thought thinking about earlier.

"That looks much more than a 'cut' to me." She said sternly. Miroku just shook his head. "It's really not a big deal. What matters now is you." "Oh." Sango said blushing again.

"It's okay to be mad at me you know." Miroku said seriously. Sango blinked in surprise. "What?" she asked. Miroku sighed. "I hurt you. I should of thought about your feelings."

"Oh you mean…" Sango said lowering her eyes. They were both quiet for a while. "Do you really like Sasuku?" she asked looking up again. Miroku shook his head. "I only went out with her because…I thought you didn't like me."

Sango blinked in surprise again. She then did the same thing Inuyasha did. She laughed.

"Not you too." Miroku said sweat dropping a bit. Sango continued on laughing tough. "I don't believe it!" she said. "Here I am moping about how you don't like me when you think I don't like you. That's just… kind of funny."

Miroku looked up at Sango. "You don't think I'm a complete pervert?" he asked. Sango smiled as she shook her head. "A pervert? Yes. Just a pervert? No. I know there's more to you than that."

Miroku smiled. "You know what?" "What?" Sango asked waiting for his answer. "I won't be perverted to any other woman from now on." "Really?" Sango said her eyes widening. She wasn't expecting this.

"Yep." Miroku said as he continued to smile. "No other woman…except you." "WHAT?" Sango yelled out loud. Now she _really_ wasn't expecting that.

Miroku nodded his head. "And one day you and I are going to get married." Sango didn't reply to that one. She was already too full of shock.

"So what do you say?" he said taking her hands into his. "You'll be my girlfriend right?" Sango just sat there in a daze. Was this really happening? Did he really want to be with her? Forever?

"No other woman makes me feel the way you do." Miroku said stroking her check. "That's how I know you're the one." Sango felt tears coming to her eyes.

"Yes." She said crying now. "Yes I'll be your girlfriend and your wife!" she quickly hugged Miroku who put his own arms around her.

"You will?" he asked. Sango nodded. "After high school." "After high school?" Miroku said pouting. "Yes I want to be your girl friend once we get away from that fan club of yours." Sango said sternly.

"Inuyasha has a fan club too and Kagome's with him." Miroku said still pouting. "Isn't your fan club more… dangerous?" Sango asked. "I heard they attacked all of your ex girlfriends at least once."

Miroku sighed. "Oh yeah. You do have a point there. We'll just keep it a secret then. Okay?" "How about Inuyasha and Kagome?" Sango asked embracing Miroku again. "Oh you know them." He said sighing. "They're bound to find out anyway."

Sango snuggled closer to Miroku. "I guess you're right. Miroku I love you." Miroku smiled and held Sango closer. "I love you too."

"Oh and Miroku," Sango said. "Hmm?" Sango took her hand and a placed it on Miroku's behind. Miroku did a confused look while Sango just smiled. "Payback."

Yay! I'm done! That was fun wasn't it? Sango and Miroku are finally together and yes Inuyasha and Kagome are going to find out eventually. Well I hope you enjoyed. I sure had fun.

I'm eating chicken right now. (Yeah, how un-romantic.) Anyways with me I have the slutty hoe Sasuku!

Sasuku: What did you just say?

MG1: Well that's what everyone else calls you.

Sasuku: Whatever.

MG1: Hey I'm the one that created you. Have some respect. Now tell everyone what's going to happen in the next chapter before I delete you!

Sasuku: Grrr! Fine! Dinky Kagome finds that life for the stupid mutt Inuyasha is harder than she thought. And oh yeah. I hate that man of a girl Sango! There! Are you happy?

MG1: Uh yeah. But I don't think the readers are.

(Readers glare at Sasuku. They are holding fires and pitchforks.)

Sasuku: What the…

(Before Sasuku can finish, she is attacked by the readers.)

MG1: Anyways. See you guys later. I will try to update faster.

Sasuku: (Still being pounded.) Help me damn it!

Moomoogirl1 out. (Just for a while:)


	23. Of Pain and I Love you's

Hello!! How long has it been? A year? I think so. I'm not quite sure tough. Did you miss me? (Readers shake their heads. Author pouts.)

Anyway I hope you've all been fine. I sure have. For those of you who haven't read my profile, the reason I've haven't been writing this story is because I'm not as interested in Inuyasha as I used to be. Basically I only write one shots about it. But seeing this is my most popular story (and because that deep down inside, I still love it), I've decided to continue it. However I must warn you all that because I am trying to finish this story there will only be two or three more chapters left. Hopefully you won't think it's too rushed but in a way I am rushing it.

Let's continue on shall we?

I do not own Inuyasha. If I did I wouldn't have delayed in writing this.

Inuyasha: Ain't that the truth!

0o0o0

"Are you feeling better?" Kagome asked through the phone. She heard Sango sigh.

"I told you I feel better like a thousand times! In fact I feel great!" Kagome smiled.

"That's good to hear. Opps! Sango I have to go! Me and Inuyasha are going out for lunch today." Sango laughed.

"Oh that's right. Wouldn't want to hold you up on that now." Kagome herself laughed. "Sure. Wouldn't want to hold up your own time with Miroku either." Kagome was positive her friend blushed. "Oh…yeah…well later."

"Bye." Kagome hanged up the phone. She smiled. Sango was indeed doing much better. Right after Miroku apologized to her, she instantly recovered. She was practically beaming each time Kagome went to visit her. Luckily by tomorrow she could attend school again.

'I wonder what Miroku said to make her so happy?' thought Kagome as she took out some clothes from her draws. 'Well he constantly visits her so it must have been something good.'

Kagome placed the clothes on the bed. Baby blue tank top or her green tee short? Then again there was that cute pink sun dress that her Mom had recently brought her. Kagome groaned.

'This is basically my first official date with Inuyasha! I have to look perfect!' she thought. She snatched up her black minnie skirt.

Blue tank top with the black minnie skirt? No. Maybe that was showing too much skin. Jeans then? Nah. She didn't feel like wearing jeans. Green shirt with jean skirt? Yellow shorts with white tee shirt? Orange shoes with purple dress? Bananas or apples?

Kagome groaned again and threw herself into the pile of clothes.

0o0o0

"Oh Inuyasha you're here!" smiled Ms. Higurashi. She quickly let him in. "Well how are you doing?"

"Just fine." Said Inuyasha. He looked around. Coming here still made him nervous. Ms. Higurashi smiled.

"Don't worry. Kikyo's not here." She said. "She and her mother went out for the day."

"Oh." Said Inuyasha surprised. All this time he had been preparing to find Kagome and rush her out of the door without Kikyo seeing them. He was relieved.

"Thank you." He said as Ms. Higurashi smiled. "Now we just have to wait for Kagome. Kagome! Come down honey. It's Inuyasha!"

"Coming!" The two could hear the flopping of sandals against the floor and Kagome appeared on top of the stairs.

She had finally decided on what to wear. She wore a pink tee shirt and a tan minnie shirt. She also wore tan sandals and a pink bow complemented her raven colored hair. Inuyasha eyes widened.

"You look great." He mumbled, smiling, and a bit embarrassed. Kagome sure took his mind off his worries. Kagome beamed at the compliment. Her efforts had not been in vain.

"Thanks!" she chirped. She was relived to see that Inuyasha liked the outfit. Her mother smiled as well.

"Now I don't want to sound like I'm nagging but where are you two going?" Ms. Higurashi asked.

"We're going to the restaurant Rising Sun." answered Inuyasha taking Kagome's hand. "We'll be taking my family's limo. We won't be gone more than four hours."

"Rising Sun? I heard their food is to die for!" exclaimed Ms. Higurashi. The couple sweat dropped a bit at her excitement. "I fully trust you Inuyasha." She continued. "Just be careful alright?"

"We will!" said Kagome as Inuyasha opened the front door. "Have fun!" yelled Ms. Higurashi.

0o0o0

"Here you go." Miroku placed the glass on the table. Sango smiled at the boy in front of her. Well he was her boyfriend and soon to be husband now anyway.

"So Kagome called again?" continued Miroku as he took a seat next to her. Sango hesitated for a bit as he put his arm around her but than snuggled close to him.

"She did. She has a date with Inuyasha. I hope everything goes well." "It most likely will. After all they are madly in love." Sango made a face.

"Aren't we madly in love?" she asked in a demanding tone. She didn't want her friends to have a better romantic relationship than hers. Miroku laughed at her jealousy. He slid his arm around her waist.

"Hell yeah." he whispered as he gently kissed her lips. Sango sighed. At first, the thought of kissing a boy made her queasy but now she enjoyed every minute of it.

"Hey sister I got you some …Opps!"

Miroku and Sango quickly turned their heads around to see Kohaku standing in the doorway with a cup of tea in his hands.

"Kohaku…" Sango growled. Kohaku did a sheepish grin and then turned around to quickly walk away. No way did he want to deal with his sister now that she was "fiercely" in love.

Sango humphed. "I get no privacy with him around." Miroku laughed again. "He's your brother. You love him too so go easy on him." Sango then laughed herself.

"Fine but only because you said so." Miroku stroked her cheek. "Now where were we?" he asked doing a mischievous smile. Sango smiled herself as Miroku leaned down to kiss her.

0o0o0

"Wow! It's all so…fancy!" Kagome gasped as she and Inuyasha stepped into the restaurant. There were big candles, big tables, big plates, big everything. The lights were dimmed to make the place look more romantic and a sweet aroma of food and spices filled the air.

"It's so pretty too." Breathed Kagome. Inuyasha smiled. He had hoped this was Kagome's reaction. Seeing her look amazed amused him to no end. Not to mention she looked cute while doing it too.

"Please come this way." Said a waiter, walking up to them. Kagome then thought she saw the waiter pause for a second, take a glance at Inuyasha, and make a face. Inuyasha seemed to take no notice so she shook it off. It must have been her imagination.

Inuyasha took Kagome's hand as they followed the waiter to a big table just for two. "I will…come back to take your order." Said the waiter. He gave a somewhat puzzled smile at Kagome and then left. Kagome made a face. What a weird waiter they got.

Shaking this feeling off, Kagome gave Inuyasha a light kiss on the cheek. "Thanks." she smiled. "For what?" asked Inuyasha who had not expected a kiss. Kagome shrugged.

"For this I guess. Besides it's the thought that counts. I wished I had dressed in some fancy clothes tough." "For what?" Inuyasha asked again making a face. "I'm dressed casual too so you don't have to worry." Kagome did a light laugh. "I suppose so. So tell me how things at home?"

The couple talked for a while and then after Inuyasha had told her about Sesshomaru's "special herbal shampoo", Kagome began to wonder where the waiter went.

"He's probably busy with another table." Shrugged Inuyasha thinking nothing of it. "I guess…" mumbled Kagome. She looked around the place to see if he was nearby but she didn't see him anyway. She did however see another couple. They were supposed to be eating but they were making faces. Kagome then realized they were making faces at Inuyasha.

Kagome did a puzzled look. The waiter wasn't the only weird one here? "Inuyasha!" she whispered. She lowered her head so the couple wouldn't see. "Have you been to this restaurant before?"

Inuyasha did a confused look and nodded his head. "Well," continued Kagome in a low voice. "Are the people here…odd?"

"Odd?"

"Yeah. You know weird. They're acting strange."

Inuyasha made another face of confusion. Then there was a sting in his chest. His eyes lowered, thinking of the worst-case scenario. His face became hard. Kagome noticed.

"Inuyasha? Are you okay?" she asked. "How are they acting weird Kagome?" Kagome stared as Inuyasha himself began to act weird and then went on.

"They keep looking at us. In a weird way I mean. They keep…making faces. Especially at you. Did you do something bad when you were little here?"

Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome doing a little smile, trying to make him act his usual self. He only bitterly smiled. Trust on Kagome to be totally clueless on just what was going on. Maybe it was better that way.

'I should have seen this coming.' Inuyasha thought. 'Back then I was with Mom and my old man when I came here. They had a nice manager too. But now that I'm older…things might have changed.'

Thinking the worst, he got up from his seat. "Come on Kagome. We're leaving." Kagome's eyes widened. What the heck was going on?

"But Inuyasha…the waiter hasn't come back and we're hungry aren't we? I'll just go to the manager myself and…"

"No!" Inuyasha yelled out. He wanted anything but that to happen. Kagome looked up at him with confused and pained eyes. His heart sunk just looking at her.

"Inuyasha…what's the matter…?"

"Don't leave me…"

"What?"

Just then the waiter came back. He wasn't carrying any trays or any glasses of water. Instead he had a tall man with a business suit walking behind him. They were coming in their direction. Kagome made a face as she looked around the place. All eyes were on them now. Some shook their heads with sympathy and others smiled and smirked. It seemed like they knew what was going to happen next.

Feeling somewhat panicked, she looked to Inuyasha for help but Inuyasha was staring at the men walking towards them, looking horrified and furious at the same time.

They finally reached their table. Kagome saw a tag on the taller man in a business suit. It read manager.

"Hello there." His voice came out cold and somewhat bitter. "I am afraid you'll have to leave this restaurant of ours." Kagome thought she was going mad here. What the hell was going on?

"Can I ask why?" she demanded. Usually she was nice to strangers but now all this confusion was ticking her off. Not to mention the coldness of this manager was ticking her off even more.

"Well Miss if it were you I wouldn't have to do this." Replied the manager coolly. "However…" He took a glance at Inuyasha who was looking him dead in the eye. The manager, not intimidated, smirked.

"We don't allow demons into the restaurant you see. Especially Half-breeds."

Kagome opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. This was the last thing she expected. Hadn't all this hate for demons end long ago?

"You…can't be serious!!" she screamed suddenly. She got up from her seat and marched straight to the manager, yelling in his face.

"Just you wait!" she said venomously. "I will go straight to the capital and file a compliant! You can't do this! That's being prejudice!" The manager looked surprised at first but then laughed.

"But my dear little girl I've done this many times before. Ask anyone in this restaurant. They all know. Or you could just ask the other half-breeds I kicked out. The manager before was too nice. I've taken some action to this little problem. Now are you two going to leave or not?"

Inuyasha growled. "Why you…!" "Well are you?" said the manager. He was no longer laughing and his coldness had returned. Kagome, who was not really thinking straight, grabbed a glass of wine off the nearest table and threw it onto the manager's suit.

He clenched his teeth. "You'll pay for that." He growled. "Make me!" screamed Kagome as she quickly took Inuyasha's hand and walked away. However both of them felt humiliated and Kagome for the most part felt confused.

0o0o0

"Here." Inuyasha tentively handed Kagome a WacDonalds hamburger. Kagome did a small smile and took it. She took a bite but she couldn't taste anything. Sadly giving up, she rested the hamburger in her lap.

The two sat there quietly in the park they had first met. Kagome moved a little in the swing she was sitting in. Inuyasha dug his hands deeper into his pockets.

"It's always been like this." He said after a while. "For human and demon public places alike. Luckily I was with my Dad and Mom so they never kicked me out. That's why when we first started going out, I never took you out on dates. If it was just you and me we would surly be kicked out. But the Rising Sun had a nice manager. He didn't mind me at all. I thought he still worked there so I thought it would be a good idea to take you on a date there. But…"

Inuyasha stopped talking for a while looking at the sunset. Kagome waited patiently for him to continue.

"When I went out with Kikyo she always nagged me to go on dates with her. So I went along. We were always getting looks and twice we got kicked out. I think…it made her mad. I don't think she liked it very much. She was my first girlfriend so I thought every girl must not like it…that's why I thought if you saw how I was treated outside school…that you would…"

"Leave you?" Kagome made a face full of hurt. Her eyes watered.

"Inuyasha I might be Kikyo's cousin and I may look like her but…I'm nothing like her! I don't care if they don't like you Inuyasha. I…When I'm with you I feel so happy. It feels so right! I think about being with you every day. I can't…imagine a day without you!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened as she went on. "Inuyasha please understand that I want know how you feel, what you like and what you hate. I want to see you laugh and be happy. I want to be by your side…forever. Inuyasha…I love you."

Inuyasha could feel himself choke. He couldn't believe his ears. "You…love me? Even tough I'm a half-breed?" Kagome nodded, tears coming down from her eyes. "I love you for you, because you're Inuyasha. And I'm not about to stop just because we get kicked out of a restaurant from time to time. Please, let me be with you."

Inuyasha smiled. "Of course. I love you too Kagome." He leaned down and gently kissed her lips. Kagome beamed.

"Good. Now can you push me? I feel like flying!"

0o0o0

A pair of ears had heard the whole conversation. A pair of feet quickly walked home but soon began to run. A family looked in wonder as a glimpse of raven colored hair passed them. A body soon sat on a bed after a while of pacing. A hope was crushed and a pair of hands went to a face. A pair of eyes squeezed tight as water flowed from them.

Kikyo, an ex-girlfriend, a cousin and a revenger, was now crying.

0o0o0

And that was that. Did you like it of did you not like it? I imagine some of you will see this pop up on your favorites and say "She's still alive?" Anyways hope you enjoyed it. I **_will_** write the next chapter okay? Right now I have to catch up on some other favorites of mine. Till next time!

Moomoogirl1 out. (Hopefully just for a while.:)


	24. Kikyo's Come Back

Well hi there everyone! I am sorry to announce that these are the **LAST CHAPTERS** for this story. Sorry to end it so abruptly but I have other things to do and other stories to write. And I'm tired of neglecting this story when it deserves more so I decided to just complete it and move on.

I might however, consider to re-write the ending for this story but I can't make any promises.

Now on with the story.

I do NOT own Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: But she does own this story. It's finally over! Thank go…

(Moomoogirl1 throws a brick at him)

0o0o0

The air smelled as sweet as roses and the breeze from outside came through the nearby window only to glaze over Kagome's sleeping face. Well she was half asleep any way. She had stayed up all night studying for her exam next week.

Okay, okay. She was _supposed_ to be studying but then Inuyasha came by the dorm she shared with Sango, Sango was out with Miroku, and Inuyasha…he looked so good. How _could_ she have studied when he was in the same room with her?

"Kagome. Kagome?"

Kagome fully opened her eyes for a second but closed them again when the sun light temporarily blinded her.

"Kagome."

Maybe she should just ignore him. That's right. Ignore him. The only reason she was so tired was because of him. That's right. It was all his fault and now this was his punishment.

She then felt his hot breath next to her ear. She smiled. Was he going to wake her up by nipping her ear? Well that wouldn't work. That wouldn't get her out of bed. It would however give her an excuse to snuggle up next to him. However he didn't do as expected.

"KAAYGOOOMAYY!!"

That was loud enough to wake the whole college dorm up.

"INUYASHA!!" Kagome screamed her eyes permanently opened. She instantly shot up only to collide her head with her boyfriend's.

"OWW!" they both yelled in unison. Inuyasha closed his eyes for a while and then opened his golden orbs to glare at Kagome.

"What?" Kagome snapped her brown eyes equally glaring at him. Inuyasha growled. "Couldn't you have just wakened up when I asked ya to?" Kagome shrugged and crossed her arms. "I was tired. We did stay up all night after all."

Inuyasha gave a humph and rubbed his forehead. "Yeah I know. It's not like we…" Inuyasha's face turned a bit red. "…You know did anything. We just played games all night…"

"And watched a bunch of scary movies." Smiled Kagome fondly. Who said girls couldn't have fun with their boyfriends with their clothes on? Call her old fashioned or modest but Kagome begged to differ.

"And you know what else?"

Inuyasha stopped rubbing his head. "What?"

"It was full with plenty of kisses." Kagome smiled, planting a small kiss on Inuyasha's forehead. Inuyasha actually smiled. Kagome felt her heart flutter a bit. No matter how long they went out, Kagome could never get over Inuyasha's true smile.

"Yeah."

With that Inuyasha leaned forward and his lips meet his only true love's.

0o0o0

"Hey Kagome!" Kagome looked down the hall to see Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha shook his head. "Where have you two been?" he called. He could see Sango frown and Miroku laugh as they walked towards them.

"Jeezz, do you think I'd let him get it that easily?" Sango snapped when they reached them. Miroku gave a good humored sigh. "No my friend. My dear Sango would never let me have her. Not that I mind…"

Kagome laughed as Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "You know I wasn't talking about you non existent sex life." At this Sango's face turned a bit red and Inuyasha continued on. "I was only asking where you two went. I don't even want to think of you two doing…" "Okay, okay." Interrupted Kagome as she saw her friend's face get even more red. "So you guys went to see Miroku's parents I'm guessing?"

Sango's face instantly stopped turning red and her eyes lit up. "We did and guess what?" Miroku quickly took the opportunity to warm his arms around Sango's waist.

"They approved our engagement. We're getting married next year."

Kagome couldn't help but let out a squeal and hugged her friends. "Oh I'm so happy for you!!" she yelled. "I think…I think I'm going to cry…" Inuyasha rolled his eyes at Kagome's reaction but couldn't help but smile a bit himself. After all his two friends (and probably only true friends) were getting married.

Sango tried to stop Kagome tears from falling but she herself began to cry. Miroku sighed and patted Inuyasha on the back. "You too need to start thinking of marriage." He whispered to him with a mischievous smile. Inuyasha blushed (Twice already.) and frowned at his almost life long friend.

"Shuuddup!!" he yelled but Miroku was probably right.

He actually was beginning to think of a proposal…

0o0o0

Kagome sat in her seat and looked up at the professor teaching World History but unlike usual, she was hardly paying attention. She smiled as she thought of her friends, her own boyfriend, and her family. Funny how when a friend of yours takes a big step in their life, you think of your own life and wonder when your next big step will be.

Kagome thought of Inuyasha. Would they get married soon? Unlike Miroku and Sango they hadn't sworn themselves to each other for life (Which she was surprised to hear when Sango first told her). But Kagome always did tell Inuyasha he was the only one she could ever truly love and he told her the same. Of course in the back of her mind there was one thing that would probably always be there to stop them…

Kikyo.

They had agreed that they would tell Kikyo up front that they were going out and that they didn't hold any hard feelings against her. However when they went to the house they saw Yuki packing up some boxes. Kagome could remember it clearly.

0o0o0

"_Yuki. What's going on?" Kagome asked confused. Yuki looked and saw Kagome and Inuyasha. She let out a sigh._

_"It's Kikyo's things. She won't be here for a while. She begged me to let her stay at her father's house for a while and attend the nearest school over there." Kagome eyes widened and Inuyasha shook her head in disbelief._

_"Is she still here?" he asked timidly, afraid of the answer. Yuki solemnly nodded her head. "Yes she wanted to leave as soon as possible." She then noticed the horrified looks in the two teen's eyes. She smiled._

_"Guys it's not your fault. Kikyo is just going through some things now. I think…she's finally realized her mistakes in life." Kagome gave her aunt a confused glance. Yuki laughed._

"_Don't worry about it. It's not like she'll e gone forever!"_

0o0o0

Kagome let out a sigh as she recalled it all as she had done so many times before. Her mother found a house of their own in the next five months. Luckily it was in the same area so Kagome could still attend the same school. Kagome was thrilled but also a bit sad. She was beginning to enjoy her place her at her Aunt's house but a part of her told her it was for the best.

'Maybe Kikyo will come back when we leave. Her mother misses her a lot.' She thought this as her family gathered their things together to prepare for their leave.

Just as Kagome predicted, Kikyo came back to her home two weeks after they left. However she asked to attend a private school this time.

Despite the fact that they loved each other, Inuyasha and Kagome always felt horrible when it came to Kikyo. They felt that they ruined her life. 'Or maybe it was only my fault' Kagome thought completely ignoring her teacher now. 'I don't regret loving Inuyasha but when it came to Kikyo…I just feel like things could have gone differently.'

0o0o0

Kagome let out a sigh as she walked through the dorm hallways. Sango still had a class at the moment as did Inuyasha and Miroku. Not only did they have classes her other friends were busy too.

Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka were currently in the BE GREEN! Club. Ayumi went to save the world. Eri and Yuka went for the potential "family man" boys. "You have to start looking for 'Mister Right' now!" giggled Eri when she told Kagome why she went to the club daily yet would still litter from time to time.

It was obvious she was over Koga, who at the moment was on a date with Ayame. They were still going one strong (Much to Kagome's relief) and as Koga put it "would be mates for life".

Kagome sighed again. She was supposed to be happy but thinking of Kikyo changed all that. If Inuyasha asked her to marry him she would say yes in a heartbeat. She loved him that much. But he hadn't. Kagome put her hand on the door handle and opened the door.

'And it's all because of Kik…'

"Kagome."

To her shock, Kagome looked up to see Kikyo herself standing in front of her window. She looked up to face Kagome.

"It's been a while."

0o0o0

DUN DUN DUUUNN! Wait until the next chapter to find out what happens next!! What will happen? Will there be tears, an exchange of colorful words, or a cat fight? (Doubt the latter one.) Till next time.

Moomoogirl1 out. (Just for a while:)


	25. And Now It Ends Here

Hello again. I was reading the first three chapters of this story. My gosh, how could you guys put up with all those spelling errors? It was torture for me as the writer to read. Well forgive me. It was my first time.

As I said I will take some time soon to revise some of the earlier chapters and maybe the ending as well (But now I doubt the latter…). But now…this is the end.

So yeah. Read on. This is the **LAST** chapter of this story…I'm kind of sad but at the same time I'm happy. Well read on and I really, REALLY hope you enjoy.

I do NOT own Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: And thank Kami that this story is finally over…

(Moomoogirl1 throws another brick at Inuyasha.) I love you too Inuyasha!

0o0o0

Kagome looked dumbly at Kikyo who was now standing in front after almost three years of wondering what had become of her. She expected Kikyo to glare daggers at her but instead she gave a timid smile.

"I'm sorry to come unexpected but I was in town and…I felt I had to see you." All Kagome could do was nod her head stupidly. She was tempted to pinch herself to see if this was a dream or not but she knew that wouldn't help. No. This defiantly wasn't a dream. Kikyo was really in her dorm room, standing in front of her, smiling.

"How…How are you?" asked Kagome not sure of what to do. Kikyo slightly shrugged her shoulders. "I'm fine. I was looking for colleges and I decided to look at this one. I called my mom about it and she said you attended here so I thought…I could make a visit…"

Kagome saw distress on Kikyo's face. At first she expected this was all an act, like how she used to act when they were younger. But Kikyo didn't have to act because there wasn't any family to act in front of. Then there was the look on Kikyo's face. It looked too real to be fake.

"I'm sorry…I don't think I even deserve to be here but…" Kagome instantly felt herself rush to her cousin. She took hold of her arm and looked at her with her own guilty eyes.

"Please don't say that!" she pleaded. "If it's anyone's fault it's mine! I shouldn't have gone out with Inuyasha until I knew you were comfortable with it. Inuyasha feels the same way! I sorry I made you leave your house and…"

Then Kikyo did something that surprised her more than her unscheduled visit.

She began laugh.

Kikyo covered her face with her hands and her body shook as she laughed even louder. Kagome could only stand back and gape. Had her cousin gone crazy over these past few years?

Kikyo then slowly began to stop, her laughter replaced by tears. She sniffed and looked up at Kagome.

"Kagome. Please don't feel the way you say you feel. I was…so selfish back then. You probably don't even know the real reason I broke up with Inuyasha."

"The real reason?" Kagome asked. Kikyo nodded. "It's true Inuyasha wasn't giving me all the attention I wanted but…deep down inside I only used it as an excuse."

"The real reason I broke up with Inuyasha was because he was half demon." Kagome's eyes widened once again as Kikyo continued. "I did like Inuyasha but I was frustrated with the looks we would get from some people would give us and I thought I had to be perfect so I dumped him. But when I saw you going out with him I got jealous and…"

There was an awkward silence between the two. Kikyo looked straight into Kagome's eyes. "Kagome you mustn't feel any trace of guilt. I left because I saw you confess you love to Inuyasha. And at that moment I knew that I did not truly love Inuyasha. I thought my whole life over and decided I needed to get away for a while. Away from not only you and Inuyasha, but a lot of things."

"I'm sorry I didn't talk to you these past years but I thought you and Inuyasha could never forgive me so I stayed quiet."

Kagome could feel tears dwell up in her own eyes. "But I still feel bad…" "Don't." smiled Kikyo as she took Kagome's hand. "I remember I used to play all those nasty tricks on you. It was only because I was jealous of you." "Really?" Kagome blurted out surprised. Kikyo seemed to be giving her a lot of surprises today.

"Yes. I know it sounds silly but it's true." Kagome smiled at her cousin. It was as if old Kikyo didn't even exist anymore. The way this Kikyo smiled and talked and…yes. Old Kikyo was gone. This was a completely changed Kikyo now.

0o0o0

Inuyasha went up the steps and headed towards the Kagome's dorm. When class let out Kagome was there, urgently telling him that there was someone he had to see. Kagome looked a bit anxious but a bit relaxed too. Who was this person who could make her feel this way?

Inuyasha shrugged it off. Maybe it wasn't really a big deal. The person could be anyone. His mother, maybe his father. Heck it could have even been Sesshomaru though he highly doubted that.

Inuyasha slowly opened the door but then froze in the door way, seeing the last person he ever expected to see.

Kikyo looked up from her lap and smiled.

0o0o0

"Are you serious?" shouted Sango. "She's here! You mean as in this college?" Kagome nodded her head as Miroku shook his. "I don't believe it. Just when we decided to celebrate today she goes and ruins it."

Kagome shook her head. "But Miroku, Kikyo changed. She really has. She's…a new Kikyo!" Sango shrugged her shoulders, unsure.

"I want to believe you Kagome but she's been so mean ever since we were little. It's hard to believe she's completely changed now." Kagome only smiled.

"You'll see."

0o0o0

Inuyasha stared at Kikyo and Kikyo back at him. Inuyasha sighed.

"So those are the reasons why you broke up with me, went to your fathers house and why you're here." Kikyo nodded her head and looked down on the floor. She couldn't fully look him in the eye. "I'm sorry Inuyasha. I just hope you can forgive me."

Inuyasha who was also looking down on the floor suddenly looked up. "Forgive you? Kikyo…I forgave as soon as you walked out that door. Me and Kagome wanted to confront you but you already left. I'm just glad we don't have any hard feelings against each other anymore."

There was another moment of silence.

"So" Kikyo smiled politely. "When _are_ you going to propose to Kagome?" Inuyasha turned red and flustered as he talked. "What are you talking about? I haven't even planned just how to propose to her yet!"

Inuyasha then realized his mistake of telling Kikyo he actually had considered it. Kikyo laughed and gave him a look.

"I can help with that."

0o0o0

Standing in front of the restaurant, Miroku looked at the black haired beauty who was in front of him. She looked wonderful in her red dress that hugged her entire figure extremely well. Sango looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey there gorgeous." Miroku said pulling his fiancé close to him and giving her a kiss on her lip. Sango gave a laugh and kissed him again. "I'm doing fine." She said lovingly. She however frowned when she felt Miroku's hand wander towards her backside.

"Hey!" she snapped giving him a thump on his forehead. Miroku sheepishly laughed and hugged her tight to his chest. "I'm sorry Sango dear but when you look this good like you do today, I can't help it." "But you do it all the time!" Sango yelled.

"Exactly." Miroku smirked as he kissed his love again. "Hey, you two silly love birds!" They both turned to the caller to see Yuka, the one who had called out to them, along with Eri and Ayumi. As Miroku and Sango parted, Ayumi gave Sango a hug and then Miroku.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" she beamed. "It was going to happen sooner or later!" Eri laughed. "Yeah about time." Yuka said laughing along. "Yes it was written in the stars." said Miroku with a serious face. Sango blushed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever…" she mumbled. Something then caught her eye. "Hey there's Koga and Ayame."

Koga waved as Ayame ran towards Sango and glomped her. "I am SO PROUD OF YOU!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Yuka covered her ears and Koga gave Miroku a hearty slap on the back.

"Congratulations you two." He said and then looked around. "Where's Kagome and that mutt, Inuyasha?" he asked. Sango, who was trying to get out of Ayame's deathly grip, slightly turned towards Koga and answered, "They'll be coming in a minute. As soon as they come we'll go inside.

"They better hurry." Eri said getting a bit impatient. "It's getting a little chilly." Ayumi stated looking up in to the sky. She then smiled. "But spring is coming soon. That means change will soon come."

Most of her friends gave her strange looks but they were all used to Ayumi's habit of associating nature with events in every day life. "I guess that change must be Sango's and Miroku's marriage!" said Ayame, the only one who didn't find Ayumi's ramblings strange. She then turned to see an unexpected sight.

"What is it Ayame?" Koga noticing his girlfriend look in the other direction. When she didn't answer he too looked around.

"What the hell?"

Hearing this, everyone else in the group also turned around.

"O.M.G…" mumbled Eri in shock.

There was Kagome and Inuyasha…with Kikyo.

"They said she's changed so…we said she could come along. Just to be nice." Miroku mumbled to the dumbfounded people. Apparently he and Sango knew the whole time.

"But…why?" Yuka asked that sounded something between a question and a whine. "Hush you guys." Ayame chided. "If she's with Inuyasha and Kagome…I'm sure everything's alright."

The group waited in stony silence for the threesome to arrive. This was sure going to be an interesting night.

0o0o0

The group had timidly smiled and politely waved. They had kept up an amiable conversation. But as they sat down, they desperately wanted Kikyo to leave. The atmosphere felt tight and tense. This was supposed to be a fun night but Kikyo made things worse. By now Miroku and Sango had regretted their decision and Ayame somewhat wished she had taken her wise words back.

Besides why should they even try to be nice to Kikyo? She was mean. She was bithcy. Sure she wasn't acting that way now but she wasn't praised as best actress of the year in 8th grade for nothing.

But Inuyasha and Kagome didn't seem to mind. Their smiles were genuine and true.

Koga then let out a sigh. There was no use wishing Kikyo would leave. They should just start what they had come here to do. He slowly stood up and took a glass in his hands.

"Now I will propose a toast to Miroku and Sango so that they will have a happy future together." Everyone began to smile and raised they glasses too. Miroku grinned and Sango smiled prettily, blushing.

"To Miroku and Sango!" declared Koga. "To Miroku and Sango!!" everyone else cheered. After they drank their glasses Kagome raised up her own glass. "I double that!!" she yelled and everyone laughed merrily. After that everyone felt at ease. This would fun if they stopped focusing the past and looked toward the future.

0o0o0

"And so where will you have your wedding?" Kikyo politely asked. She felt a bit odd talking to Sango like this but she knew it was much better than teasing her as she had done when they were kids. Sango looked at Kikyo in shock for a while but then smiled. Maybe Kikyo had changed. She not once showed any signs of her old former persona.

"Well we're still deciding. Miroku wants it at a Buddhist monastery…" "I think it's a wonderful idea!" Miroku cut in. Sango rolled her eyes as she continued. "But I was thinking more of an open field. That's how my parents had their wedding." Kikyo nodded her head.

"It's sounds nice, both of your ideas. But I think I'm siding with Sango on the wedding place." Sango smiled triumphantly and Miroku simply shrugged. He actually didn't mind where they got married, just as long as he married his beloved Sango.

"Um guys I don't mean to interrupt…but there's something I must do…" Inuyasha had spoken so softly that hardly anyone heard him. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked smiling sweetly. She was having such a fun time and she didn't know how it could get better.

"Miroku I hope you don't mind if I take the spotlight." Inuyasha nodded to his friend. "Of course not." Miroku said wondering what his friend was up to. Inuyasha got up from his seat, walked to Kagome, and looked into her eyes.

"Kagome…we've been together for almost four years now and I know we've been through some hard times but most of all we've had some wonderful good times." Kagome looked back into Inuyasha's eyes. The sincere look on his face, the love in his eyes…what did it all mean?

"I was afraid to ask you this for a long time now but…someone told me that if I truly loved you I shouldn't keep you waiting." Inuyasha gave a quick look towards Kikyo. She nodded her head and he turned back to Kagome.

"So…I won't wait anymore." Inuyasha said and he put his hands in his pockets and fished out a small box.

Everyone gasped as Inuyasha began to kneel down I front of Kagome who was getting more faint by the minute. Could he be doing what she thought he was doing? Inuyasha kept looking into her eyes as he held up the small box to Kagome and popped it open.

Inside was the brightest, most beautiful engagement ring Kagome had ever seen.

Everyone gawked in awe as Inuyasha explained to the silent Kagome. "I actually brought this six months…but I decided that now I need to ask you this one simple question. Kagome, will you marry me?"

Kagome felt her heart flutter and her mind go blank. He had said them. The words she had wanted to hear all these years. She let out a sharp gasp as tears began to well in her eyes.

"Kagome? You don't want to marry me?" Inuyasha said his eyes widening. Kagome hiccupped and sharply tweaked his right dog ear.

"You idiot! Of course I want to marry you!!"

They was a sigh of relief through the group as they widely clapped. "It's about time!" Miroku and Koga hooted. The girls cheered loudly. "It's too romantic to be true!!" gushed Ayumi.

"Kagome, I love you. Now and forever." Inuyasha breathed. He hardly heard his friends. He only saw Kagome's beautiful face. His Kagome. Kagome smiled with pure joy. After all they been through this was finally it. Sure it was a huge step in her life but she knew they could do it. Together.

"Inuyasha I love you too." Kagome beamed as she hugged her love close. The clapping of their friends increased and nearly everyone in the restaurant had heard. They too clapped along, whether they cared if Inuyasha was a half demon or not.

"Too romantic to be true…" murmured Kikyo, repeating Ayumi's words. Yes it was too good to be true but who said a happily every after couldn't come true? She couldn't have it but at least she could make it up to them. For the first time in a long time, Kikyo truly felt at peace.

Inuyasha swept Kagome in his arms and fully kissed her on the lips. Kikyo smiled, her eyes brimmed with tears.

"May you live happily for the rest of your lives. You deserve it. Both of you."

And it just turns out that this Average Unlikely Love Story could become likely after all.

0o0o0

"Miss Kikyo."

Kikyo woke up from her slumber and looked around her. Now she remembered. She was in the hospital waiting room. She saw the nurse standing in front of her, along with Miroku and Sango behind her. In Sango's arm was a baby girl, who had only been born two months ago. Miroku held another child, a boy, about one year's old.

"Kikyo get up. I think she's here!" Sango said urgently. Kikyo focused her eyes on the figures standing in front of her. "You mean…"

"That's right. She's here." The nurse smiled politely cutting Kikyo off. "If you all could follow me they will see you now." Kikyo nodded as she, along with the others, followed the young woman.

"I can't wait to see them." smiled Sango brightly, holding her little Kira close. "Me too." smiled Miroku along with their son Haru. Little Haru had no idea what was going on but everyone else looked happy so he smiled along.

"Yes it is exciting isn't it?" Kikyo sighed contently. It had been about two years ago since that fateful night Inuyasha and Kagome agreed to be engaged. And now it came to this. Kikyo could hardly believe what it had all come down to but she hardly wait.

"Here we are." said the nurse leading then in front of the door. "Thank you." replied Miroku as he opened the door for themselves. The door opened to reveal the sight they had been waiting for.

There was Inuyasha leaning over a weary looking Kagome. But it was the smile on Kagome's face that really caught their attention. She, as well as Inuyasha, beamed proudly at the little bundle Kagome had in her arms.

"Inuyasha." Sango whispered not really sure she wanted to gain their attention. The scene looked so beautiful to her. Inuyasha looked up.

"There you guys are. We were waiting for you all." Inuyasha did a rather rare smile but he had a right to be happy. "Our moms, pop and the others should be coming soon."

"Shippo, Souta and Rin will love her." Kagome continued to beam. "Yeah so will our moms and my dad. And the old farts Keade and your gramps will like her. Not sure about Sesshomaru tough…" "Oh he'll like her." Kagome said weakly laughing yet it had to be the loveliest laugh Kikyo had ever heard.

"Luckily for you all, you get to see her before any of them. You ought to feel special." smirked Inuyasha. "Of course." giggled Kikyo. "And Koga, Ayame, Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, and my mother will see her later on." "Damn that's a mouthful." mumbled Inuyasha. "Think of it as a party." shrugged Miroku. "It was crowded at Haru and Kira's births. Now it's your turn. Right Haru?" Haru nodded his head. His father was always right.

Sango, who had little paid attention to the conversation, had already gone over to Kagome. She smiled and cooed gently. "Kagome she's beautiful. Look Kira. That's your new best friend."

Kikyo slowly walked to Kagome, along with Miroku and Inuyasha. She peered down in the bundle that Kagome held.

Inside was a small baby girl with her eyes closed. She had hair that looked almost blonde at first but when you looked closer it was only the light that made her hair look this way. It was really a light shade of silver. Her skin was pale, her fingers delicately small, and her small mouth quivered from time to time. Sango was right Kikyo decided. She was beautiful.

"It was hell giving birth to her but I finally did it." smiled Kagome triumphantly. Haru cooked his head to one side. All the grown ups were fascinated with this baby. He had seen them do this with his own sister. Maybe there was something special about them. He looked more closely to see if he could find out what it was.

"What's her name Kagome?" Kikyo asked still gazing at the child. "Her name?" Kagome looked up at Kikyo and laughed. "Her name is Chihiro Kikyo Takahashi."

Kikyo eyes widened as Inuyasha and even Sango and Miroku, gave her mischievous smiles. "Kik…me? Miroku, Sango, you knew this all along didn't you?"

"We wanted to tell you but Inuyasha wouldn't let us." Sango shrugged, trying to seem innocent. Inuyasha smiled as he explained. "We knew you didn't want her to have your name as a first name and we already decided that Sango would be her god mother so…Chihiro has the honor of having Kikyo as a middle name."

"And don't say you don't deserve it." Kagome chimed in. "Sure we had some bad times but you're the whole reason why we got married Kikyo. This is our thanks to you."

"Oh guys…" Kikyo was at a lost for words. She sometimes thought they could never truly forgive her but each time they proved her wrong. This was the ultimate way of showing their forgiveness. Kikyo mumbled her name.

"Chihiro Kikyo Takahashi…"

As if on cue, little Chihiro opened her eyes. They were piercing gold like her fathers. Everyone let out a gasp of delight and Inuyasha smiled proudly at his baby girl.

That night as more people came in the room and took pleasure in introducing themselves to the new addition to their extended family, Kagome and Inuyasha smiled at each other and kissed. This had to be the happiest day of their lives so far and they were sure more would come.

Where there was love like theirs, they were certain more would to come.

_FIN._

0o0o0

And that's it you guys. I'm kind of feeling emotional now…(sniff) but it all thanks to you guys that I made it this far. Thank you all. I hope you truly enjoyed this story of mine. It may have taken a while but I finally did it through your help. And now I must end this story of mine but don't worry. There will always be more stories to come. That I am certain of.

Once again thank you all for your reviews, support and your encouragement. I will always be grateful.

Moomoogirl1 out.


End file.
